Deseo Anhelado
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Asuka piensa un poco sobre Shinji mientras esta atrapado en la Unidad 01, se da cuenta que lo ama. A partir de este momento, las personas se dan cuenta que Shinji cambio sus vidas. ¿Aceptaran que lo necesitan más de lo que creen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mucho gusto. Soy un poco nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics sobre Evangelion. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia la cual espero que cumpla alguna de sus expectativas. Estaré intentando que todos los personajes puedan aprovechar su tiempo y su espacio para verlos. Principalmente es un AsukaxShinji desde aquí lo digo y también abarcare dos parejas más con respecto al joven Ikari. Bueno sin más que decir lo dejo.**

Deseo anhelado.

Capítulo 1.

¿Me disculpas?

Ella no podía dormir no después de lo que le hizo a él. Toda su vida ella creo una armadura para que nadie lograse entrar a su corazón y la lastimara nuevamente. Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama intentando dormir, pero no lo conseguía.

Shinji. – Mencionó ella mientras lentamente sus ojos se abrían.

Se incorporó lentamente en su cama mientras apretaba su sábana. Ella miró todo a su alrededor, estaba desordenado y había muchas cosas rasgadas en la habitación.

Estúpido Shinji. – De un segundo a otro ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. - ¿Por qué te sacrificaste? –

Sus mechones rojizos cubrían su rostro impidiendo ver como aquellos orbes color azul eran inundados por lágrimas llenas de tristeza y un corazón roto. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien tenía que morir contra el ángel?

¡Estúpido! – Gritó con furia para después abrazar sus piernas y llorar aún más. – Te extraño Shinji. –

Ella no podía creer que el chico al que tanto odiaba ver salvando el día no regresaría jamás. Ya no podría verlo nunca más ya que le venció y por vencerla desapareció.

No quiero estar sola. – Decía ella en voz quebrada. – No quiero que te vayas, perdóname. –

Ella se lamentaba cada segundo que pasaba por la actitud que le había mostrado al joven. La chica piloto, la alemana orgullosa que siempre se mostraba valiente ahora sólo era una máscara mostrando a su verdadero ser.

Deseo verte una vez más. – Mencionó ella antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Ya había amanecido, la joven que hace un par de horas estaba llorando desconsoladamente yacía en su cama mostrando signos de agotamiento por haber estado toda la noche en pena. Los rayos del Sol entraban a su habitación mostrando todo el lugar.

Ella lentamente se incorpora, sin lugar a dudas ella estaba cansada de haber llorado toda la noche.

¿No regresarás? – Se preguntó ella mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Asuka. – Una voz la llamó desde afuera. - ¿Puedo pasar? –

La chica la reconoció inmediatamente como su tutora, de ambos y con un pequeño audible sí la puerta se abrió. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja miraron a quien ingresó.

Misato Katsuragi, la mayor de NERV.

Ella no estaba muy diferente de la joven alemana. La mujer había llorado todas las noches al ver que el chico que había cuidado tanto tiempo se sacrificó por ellos y no podría regresar nunca más.

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó cortantemente la joven a su tutora.

Lo mismo que tú. – Respondió Misato tristemente.

La pelirroja soltaba algunas lágrimas mientras cerraba sus manos formando un par de puños para apretarlos fuertemente. Ella anhelaba volver a verlo entrando al departamento y disculpándose por cosas que él no hacía, pero eso ya no podría ser.

¡¿Por qué esa cosa me quito a _mi_ Shinji?! – El grito fue audible para su tutora.

La alemana había estallado en rabia y dolor revelando un secreto que ella tenía oculto muy a dentro. La peli morada le miró, no entendía cómo es que la chica que siempre era ruda podía llegar a ser tan frágil. Entonces comprendió que Asuka no era muy diferente a ella.

No lo sé, quiero saberlo al igual que tú. – Contestó la mujer quien tampoco evito derramar lágrimas. – Quiero verlo de nuevo, saber que es feliz. –

Asuka en ese momento le miro y frunció el ceño. Era una mentira lo que su tutora le dijo.

Él no era feliz.

¿Feliz? – Preguntó con sarcasmo la chica mientras seguía llorando. – Él no era feliz, él odiaba lo que le hacíamos, él me odiaba por todo lo que le hacía. –

Misato sabía a lo que se refería y las veces en que ambos jóvenes discutían surgían heridas que lastimaban a ambos. Ver a la joven llorando y sintiéndose culpable sin duda le apretaba el corazón. Ella fue junto a Asuka y la abrazó fuertemente dejando que la joven se desahogara.

Él te amaba. – Fue todo lo que pensó Misato haciendo que la alemana llorará más fuerte.

Mientes. – Decía ella en voz quebrada aferrándose a su tutora. – Él me abandonó. –

No lo hizo, él jamás te abandonaría. – Misato lloraba también.

No quería admitirlo, pero ella también pensó que él las abandonó a las dos. Él saber que regresó para salvarlos a todos aun cuando él no quería pilotear el arma más poderosa creada por el hombre, él demostró que tenía el valor y coraje para luchar por quienes ama.

Quiero a mi Shinji. – Dijo Asuka antes de caer rendida en el cálido abrazo de su tutora.

Yo también. – Agrego Misato mientras recostaba a la joven en la cama.

La mujer miró a la chica la cual estaba destrozada. Sabía que ella quería en el fondo a Shinji Ikara, el piloto de la Unidad 01, pero el verla tan frágil por la pérdida de su compañero y posible amor lo golpeaba muy duro. Ella también lo amaba y esa bondad que tenía la hacía sentir culpable.

Shinji, te necesito. – Expresó Misato mientras le daba un beso a Asuka en la frente antes de salir. – Perdóname por todo. –


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, espero que las haya gustado el primer capítulo. La historia será mensual o puede que en menos tiempo dependiendo de cómo ande de trabajo. Si bien, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas, la principal es AsukaxShinji. El fanfic no creo que tenga más de 10 capítulos, máximo 15 capítulos debido a que puede que cierre unas cosas. Las batallas, no, no las pondré sino que todas serán casi igual a la serie.

Bien sin más que decir se los dejo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cualquier Lugar es un paraíso.**

¿Tienes que irte? – Preguntaba la joven de cabellos rojizos a su tutora.

Ambas estaban abrazadas en la cama del tercer elegido. Misato notaba la cara llena de tristeza de Asuka, un rostro que era totalmente diferente al que solía tener ella. La mayor sólo le respondió con un sí haciendo que la joven se levantará algo triste.

Regresaré pronto. – Dijo Misato viendo a la joven quien tenía la mirada baja.

¿Saben si va a regresar? – Preguntó Asuka con suma tristeza, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

No lo sé. – Fue la respuesta de Misato quien se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente. – Volveré temprano, lo prometo. –

Y con eso la mujer se retiró rumbo al trabajo esperanzada de encontrar una manera de regresar al chico a casa. La segunda elegida estaba sumergida en una tristeza que nadie más reconocería de parte de ella. Sus ojos de color azul zafiro reflejaban un dolor que afligía su alma debido a los sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando.

Shinji – Mencionó ella tristemente.

De repente escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta pensando por un momento que se trataba de Misato. La alemana fue directamente a la puerta para abrirla, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. Asuka mostró un rostro lleno de rabia contra la persona que había llegado para sembrar la discordia en el único lugar que le quedaba a ella.

Tú. – Mencionó Asuka con enojo en su voz.

Hola, piloto Soryu. – Saludó la persona.

Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida y la persona que más odia Asuka estaba frente a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la piloto del Eva color rojo a la chica que estaba frente a ella. – Shinji no está como debes saber, así que no creo que debas estar aquí y–

Vengo a verte a ti. – Cortó la peli azul mirando fijamente a la alemana.

Asuka en esos momentos no pudo decir nada más ya que ella jamás se imaginó que la niña modelo que siempre se llevaba la atención de Shinji viniera a verla exclusivamente a ella. Un sinfín de pensamientos cruzaban su mente a una velocidad inimaginable preguntándose si estaba bien hablar con la primera elegida.

La chica frente a ella seguía seria y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos color carmesí que poseía exclusivamente ella.

Pasa – Dijo Asuka apartándose de la entrada a fin de dejar entrar a Rei.

Gracias. – Respondió la peli azul.

.

Había pasado ya un tiempo y ninguna de las dos había hecho el intento de dirigirse nuevamente la palabra. El ambiente se mostraba tenso y era de esperarse ya que ambas chicas no tenían la mejor relación. Asuka se sentía intimidada por la mirada carmesí que sólo Rei poseía.

La peli azul examinaba a la compañera de Ikari intentando entenderla.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – Rei decidió cortar con el silencio que había entre ambas.

Asuka la miro y sintió tristeza nuevamente.

¿Cómo crees tú? – Respondió con otra pregunta algo sarcástica la alemana.

Extrañas mucho a Ikari-kun y lo sé porque se nota que no has podido dormir ni comer desde que te enteraste que el desapareció en la unidad 01. – Dijo Rei sin cambiar su personalidad tranquila y sería que poseía en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Para Asuka eso fue como un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima y antes de responderle groseramente como era siempre la peli azul continuó.

Yo también me siento así al saber que Ikari-kun no puede salir del Eva. – Por primera vez en todo este tiempo Rei Ayanami mostraba algo de tristeza. – Yo quiero que él regrese ya que prometió que hablaríamos siempre y que me enseñaría a ver el mundo de diferente manera. –

La pelirroja se sentía celosa de las palabras que uso la chica. Una gran rabia recorría su cuerpo al imaginar que la joven frente a ella fuera la chica con la que Shinji se sintiera feliz. Lo odiaba

Tú también quieres mucho a Ikari-kun, ¿o me equivoco? –

Ante eso la rabia de la alemana desapareció y un semblante de tristeza se mostró en su rostro.

Jamás lo odie, al menos no lo odiaba cómo el creía. – Respondió Asuka.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Rei.

A que yo odiaba ver lo sumiso que era, no quería que nadie lo lastimara. – Asuka sabía bien de lo que hablaba y sabía perfectamente que frente a ella estaba una persona igual a Shinji. – Yo quería que fuera valiente y no tuviera miedo, quería que fuera el mismo Shinji que me salvó en el volcán. –

Rei en esos momentos noto como unas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Cuando me enteré que esa cosa se lo tragó, lloré todo el día. – Poco a poco su armadura nuevamente comenzaba a desquebrajarse exponiendo a la verdadera Asuka. – Quiero verlo nuevamente, decirle que lo lamento y que no es un tonto. –

En ese momento la segunda elegida comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte a vista de Rei.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – Preguntaba con voz quebrada Asuka. - ¿Por qué esa cosa se lo llevó? –

Porque él se sincronizó con ella, él llevó sus límites al máximo para protegernos. – Respondió tristemente Rei intentando explicar por qué su amigo no estaba con ellas. – Pero sé que la doctora Akagi y la mayor Katsuragi están trabajando para que él pueda volver. –

Asuka miro con ojos llorosos a Rei quien intentaba no llorar.

Dices que si vuelves le dirás que no es un tonto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rei mirando a la pelirroja quien asintió. – Entonces yo le diré que quiero aprender todo sobre la vida y que quiero vivirla. –

Los ojos carmesís de ella se tornaban vidriosos.

Entonces yo le diré lo mucho que lo quiero si dejas de ser una muñeca. – Asuka mostró una sonrisa sincera a la primer piloto quien se sorprendió por eso y más por lo que hizo a continuación la pelirroja. – Gracias, lamento todo lo que he hecho Rei. –

Un abrazo.

Asuka Langley Soryu le estaba abrazando fuertemente confundiendo mucho a la peli azul. Ella había prometido que si el regresaba aprendería a vivir, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que este era el momento perfecto para comenzar.

Rei Ayanami le regresó el abrazo a Asuka aferrándose fuertemente a ella y llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No soy una muñeca. – Dijo con voz quebrada Rei y con algo de alegría.

Lo sé. – Respondió igualmente Asuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Soy yo de nuevo y esta ocasión traigo la continuación de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Frágil como el cristal**

Estaba llorando y no había nadie cerca para escucharla. No quería aceptar la verdad, no quería aceptar que él jamás regresaría y que nunca más podría decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Nadie en el mundo escucharía a Misato Katsuragi llorar desconsoladamente por una persona.

¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba ella mientras lloraba. - ¡¿Por qué carajos tenía que pasar esto?! –

La pared más cercana a ella recibió un fuerte golpe lleno de ira. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, ella no quería aceptar que ese joven se había ido.

Shinji. – Su voz quebrada denotaba un corazón roto. – Por favor regresa. –

La mujer no podía contener el dolor de perder a una persona que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en alguien importante para ella. ¿Era justo que él tuviera que pilotear para salvarlos?

No importaba cuanto se cuestionase un niño de 14 años debía vivir una vida tranquila de problemas de adolescentes.

Shinji. – Repetía otra vez su nombre. – Te necesito. –

La peli morada no pudo sostenerse más de pie y cayó al suelo mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

.

Ya había acabado otro día en las instalaciones de Nerv, nadie decía nada respecto al incidente que sucedió hace varios días. El silencio reinaba las instalaciones y la tristeza no era de esperarse en aquel lugar para ciertas personas.

Misato iba caminando por los pasillos abrazándose a sí misma. Hace horas que se había ido a un lugar muy alejado, suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchada. No quería aceptar la idea de que el chico que tanto quería nunca más regresaría.

Misato. –

Una voz la nombro haciendo que la mayor parara su caminata.

Ritsuko, ¿qué deseas ahora? – La voz de la peli morada mostraba enojo y furia contra la persona que le estaba hablando. – Anda habla, debo de volver con Asuka en un rato más. –

Misato se giró para encarar a su amiga, noto la mirada llena de tristeza en la hermosa doctora.

Sé cómo te sientes. – Inició Ritsuko mirando a su amiga y notando los ojos hinchados como rojos por haber llorado. – Pero llorar a escondidas no va a hacer que Shinji regrese. –

¡¿Entonces qué hará que regrese?! – Grito con desesperación Misato.

Un sonido seco lleno el lugar.

La doctora Ritsuko Akagi le había dado una bofetada a su amiga. Odiaba verla así, odiaba ver a su mejor amiga tan frágil y llorando, pero sin hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

A Shinji jamás le hubiera gustado verte así. – La voz de la rubia mostraba enojo. – Para él, Misato Katsuragi es la persona más valiente que jamás ha conocido y es una mujer alegre que luchar por vivir cada día como si fuera el último. –

Cada palabra impactaba a la tutora del segundo y tercer piloto.

Él regresó para pilotear aquel monstruo con el fin de protegernos, de protegerte a ti, a Asuka y a Rei. – Las palabras llenas de seriedad, así como sinceridad abrían paso entre la tristeza de Misato. - Lo extrañas, ¿no? Entonces deberías de tener fe en que la unidad 01 lo regresará a su estado normal. –

Misato miraba al suelo, temblando y apretando sus puños mientras cada palabra de su amiga llegaba hacía ella.

Él no debió regresar. – Mencionó la mujer de cabellos morados.

No, él había tomado su decisión. – Dijo la doctora Ritsuko viendo a su amiga. – Así como él decidió regresar para luchar contra el ángel. –

Ante esas palabras la mayor no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

Yo estoy igual que tú, también estoy triste de que él haya sido absorbido por la Unidad 01, pero el lamentarme no me llevará a nada. –

Ritsuko en esos momentos decidió tomar a su amiga de los hombros para que la viera directamente a los ojos. Podía ver perfectamente la tristeza que Misato mantenía en su mirada logrando ver un sentimiento en aquellos ojos color café que sin lugar a dudas era amor.

La rubia no podía creer lo que había visto en la mirada de su amiga. Se negaba a creer que su compañera de más de una aventura se haya podido enamorar de un niño.

Respóndeme sinceramente. – La mirada de Ritsuko hacia Misato era seria. - ¿Amas a Shinji como algo más? –

Poco a poco la mirada de la mujer que había cuidad de Shinji comenzaba a bajar. Un sentimiento de culpa golpeo de lleno a su corazón, pero no quería creer que ella había caído rendida a los brazos del chico. No quería aceptar la idea de que se había enamorado de su protegido.

No. –

Aquellas palabras las dijo Misato con voz quebrada mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Mientes. – Dijo Ritsuko tomando a su amiga de los hombros. - ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? –

La voz de la doctora llegaba a los oídos de la Mayor como un arma que buscaba torturarla. Ella no quería aceptarlo, porque simplemente eso era algo indebido, pero aun así ella buscaba el consuelo de que el regresará. Su corazón estaba luchando por saber lo que sentía.

Lo amo. –

Ritsuko vio a su amiga quien tras decir eso rompió en llanto. La rubia le abrazo notando que aquella muestra de afecto fue correspondida por su amiga. Ella sabía perfectamente el pasado de la Mayor Katsuragi, sabía de todo lo había pasado desde que era niña y no podía culparla por esos sentimientos conflictivos que tenía.

No podía culpar a Misato de ver un amor no correspondido en su protegido.

Ya que ella tenía un amor no correspondido por el padre del chico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien y disfrutando de sus vidas. El día de hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Las estaciones del año

Los experimentos de sincronización han terminado, pueden irse chicas. –

En las instalaciones de Nerv estaban dos jóvenes caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de aquel complejo. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos los cuales estaban relacionados con un joven chico que las había salvado en más de una ocasión.

La primera era el segundo piloto del Evangelion, Asuka Langley Soryu y la segunda era el primer piloto Rei Ayanami.

Ambas caminaban sin siquiera dirigirse las palabras debido a que era la primera vez desde el incidente con el ángel que ataco el geofrente que regresaban a las instalaciones. Ayanami veía a su compañera, ahora una posible amiga, mirar el suelo como si esperara que de este saliera aquel chico que tanto amaba la alemana.

¿Estás pensando en Ikari-kun? – Preguntó Rei con un tono un poco más amigable del habitual.

Sí, me preguntó si Misato y Ritsuko ya saben algo del baka. – Contestó la pelirroja.

Hace tiempo que no lo llamas baka, ¿no lo amabas? – Preguntó Rei intrigada, pero sin perder esa seriedad característica de ella.

Sí, pero siento que sí él sale de la Unidad 01, puede que se espante de saber que no lo llamaré así. – Para Asuka aquella manera de llamarlo era algo parecido a un apodo, pero lo decía con el cariño que ella sentía por él. – Pero le diré que no es un tonto. –

Las mejillas de la alemana se tornaron en un color rojizo que llamó la atención de Rei.

¿Crees que le de miedo si se entera que somos amigas? – Después de pasar mucho tiempo con Asuka, Rei aprendió un poco más de la vida y lo que Shinji le quería mostrar.

Bueno, será una sorpresa para él. – La pelirroja no pudo soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de Rei llena de confusión. – Aún debes aprender cosas para dejar de ser una muñeca. –

Ante eso Rei le miró seriamente.

No soy una muñeca. –

.

Ambas estaban frente a aquella arma que aniquilaba ángeles a diestra y siniestra. Ambas creían que sus EVAs eran los más fuertes en algún punto de sus vidas como pilotos, pero la realidad era que aquella bestia de color morado llevaba más allá las capacidades que poseía por sí misma.

La Unidad 01 era conocida como el arma definitiva por muchos, pese a que la Unidad 02 de Asuka es considera el mejor modelo no había forma de comparar el poder entre ambas. La diferencia en cuanto a poder actualmente era abismal.

Shinji. – Dijo Asuka mirando al Eva que estaba frente a ella.

Ikari-kun – Rei no dejaba de ver aquella unidad que de alguna forma le daba una sensación de familiaridad.

Así que ustedes dos están aquí. – Una voz conocida por ambas las sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kaji. – Dijeron ambas jóvenes al ver de quien se trataba.

Hola a las dos. – Saludó cordialmente el hombre que no conocía el significado de una buena afeitada. – No creo que ustedes deberían de seguir aquí. Sus exámenes de prueba han finalizado y por lo que me dijo Ritsuko han recuperado varios puntos de sincronización. –

La alemana como la albina sabían perfectamente que debían de estar camino a sus hogares, pero ambas querían pasar a ver la unidad 01. Querían pasar a ver cómo se encontraba Shinji.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el azabache quien sonreía al ver como su protegida maduraba.

Es impresionante, ¿no? – Preguntó Kaji a las dos.

¿Qué es impresionante? – Preguntó Asuka quien estaba más familiarizada con el hombre que alguna vez fue su amor.

El misterio que resguarda a la unidad 01 y las hace completamente diferentes a cualquier otra unidad producida. – Informó Kaji a su protegida quien le miraba confundida de igual manera su compañera. – Lo que quiero decir, es que la historia de la Unidad 01 se basa exclusivamente en los Ikari al parecer. –

Las chicas estaban intrigadas por lo que el adulto les estaba diciendo. Kaji pudo notar que los ojos de Asuka brillaban con tristeza y a la vez con intriga sobre todo lo relacionado con la unidad 01.

Saben chicas, creo que se está haciendo tarde. – Informó Kaji a las dos. – Yo me llevare a Rei a su departamento, Asuka vez con Misato ya que tú también debes descansar. –

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron. Asuka iba pensando en que aquella unidad guardaba muchos secretos, de un momento a otro recordó que debía preguntarle unas cosas a Kaji sobre Shinji.

" _Necesito que Kaji me responda unas preguntas sobre Shinji._ " – Asuka corría nuevamente hacia donde estaba la Unidad 01 ya que ahí se despidieron. – Pero sí es… -

Los ojos azules de la alemana se enfocaron en el Eva, aquella cosa abrió la cabina del piloto. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. El LCL salió fuera de la cabina llegando a mojar los pies de la joven quien estaba soltando lágrimas.

Shinji. – Su voz se quebró.

De aquel líquido salió el chico que tanto amaba y que en más de una ocasión le ha mostrado cariño que nadie más le había mostrado a ella.

¡Misato, espérame! – Gritaba la Dra. Akagi a su compañera.

Misato quien estaba trabajando junto a su amiga para traer de vuelta al tercer elegido, se dieron cuenta que el chico regresó del LCL y no perdieron tiempo en ir a verlo. Fue grande la sorpresa de ambas mayores ver a la pelirroja viendo como lloraba sentada en el piso mientras reposaba la cabeza de Shinji en sus piernas.

.

¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Shinji a su tutora quien estaba en la habitación del hospital junto a él.

Sí, tus niveles de sincronización superaron los límites marcados. – Respondió Misato mientras veía Shinji con una mirada llena de felicidad. – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. –

Gracias. – Agradeció él sonriéndole a su tutora quien se ruborizo un poco.

Nos vemos, Shinji-kun. – Dijo Misato mientras salía de aquella blanca habitación. Afuera se encontraba el segundo piloto quien esperaba para ingresar a la habitación. – Ya puedes entrar Asuka, parece que está ansioso de volver a verte. –

Las palabras de Misato junto a una sonrisa socarrona hicieron que la alemana se sonrojara a más no poder. Antes de que la chica descargara su furia en contra de su tutora Misato ya había escapado de sus garras. Un leve gruñido se escuchó de parte de ella quien decidió ingresar al cuarto del tercer piloto.

Sus ojos observaron aquella habitación y él estaba ahí tranquilo mirando el techo.

Hola… baka. – Saludó Asuka llamándolo baka con algo de dificultad debido a lo que sentía por él.

Hola Asuka. – Saludó alegremente él viendo a su compañera algo nerviosa. - ¿Sucede algo? –

La chica notó como aquella mirada la estaba analizando. No quería que el castaño se enterará de lo que ella siente por él.

Nada, ¿por qué crees que me pasaría algo? – Ella trató de sonar lo más normal para él. – Pero bueno, ya que estás de regreso kínder, debes hacer todos los que haceres del hogar. –

El chico abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

¿No los hicieron? – Preguntó él un tanto alarmado y esperando que la respuesta de parte de su compañera no lo quiera obligar a sincronizarse de nuevo al EVA. - ¿Cuántos días? –

La alemana formó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Los días que estuviste atrapado, obvio. – Asuka sonrió enormemente al ver como el chico se derrumbaba en la cama abatido por las palabras de ella. – "Sigues siendo muy ingenuo." –

Por cierto, Asuka. –

¿Mande? –

Gracias por esperar a que regresara. –

Y-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando idiota. –

Sé que estuviste esperando a que el Eva me regresara a la normalidad. –

Yo quería que regresarás. –

Los ojos de Asuka se tornaron vidriosos. Aquellas palabras de él habían desquebrajado más su dura armadura creada alrededor de su corazón.

Shinji. –

El nombrado miró a su amiga quien le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Notó como su amiga derramaba lágrimas, pero seguía sonriendo comprendiendo que ella estaba feliz de verlo.

Bienvenido. –


	5. Chapter 4,1

**Un pequeño capítulo extro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.1**

 **Yo (no) soy una muñeca**

Rei caminaba por la calle mirando las nubes pasar. A su lado estaba Kaji quien le llevaría a su departamento. Para el hombre que consigue chicas, el ambiente estaba muy tenso ya que nunca antes había estado solo junto a la llamada chica maravilla.

Y bien – Comenzó él la conversación. - ¿Por qué tú y Asuka no se llevan bien? –

La chica lo miró fijamente con esos ojos carmesí.

Porque antes no nos comprendíamos, ahora nos llevamos bien. – Respondió Ayanami con la misma seriedad de siempre. – Ella es mi amiga. –

Dicho esto, Rei hizo algo que muy pocas veces era visto por el personal de Nerv y hasta el propio comandante.

Rei le había regalado una sonrisa dulce a Kaji.

El hombre ni pudo hacer nada para evitar aquel ataque que llegó hasta el fondo de su ser. Ni la mismísima Asuka Langley Soryu con su sonrisa más tierna hubiera hecho lo de Rei. Kaji se había sonrojado ante la mirada de Rei.

Por cierto. – La seriedad en la albina había regresado. – No soy una muñeca. –


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Bienvenido de vuelta a la realidad**

* * *

Bienvenido. –

Shinji sonrió, jamás hubiera creído que Asuka le extrañara tanto. Pero, ahí estaba ella parada frente a él derramando lágrimas de alegría porque él estuviera sano y salvo.

Gracias, Asuka. – Respondió. – Yo también te extrañé. –

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para desquebrajar la poca armadura que quedaba alrededor de su corazón. Ella no aguantó más, desde que Misato y Rei le mostraron lo mucho que ella ama a Shinji todo había cambiado. Lo extrañó y quería hacerle saber que ella no quería que se fuera.

Ella no aguantó más.

¡Baka! – Gritó ella.

Asuka no aguantó más y se abalanzó hacia el joven Ikari quien se sorprendió por ese acto. Su cuerpo fue abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su amiga quien comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico. Para él, todo esto era totalmente nuevo.

¡Baka, Baka, Baka! – Gritaba ella ante la sorpresa de Shinji.

¿Qué pasa Asuka? – Preguntó alarmado el castaño.

Baka. – Dijo ella con su voz quebrada. – No vuelvas a hacer eso. –

El chico no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Para Shinji esto era demasiado bello que hasta por su mente se le cruzo que no pudo haber vencido a Zeruel.

"Acaso esto es obra del tercer impacto." – Pensaba el chico mirando como lloraba su compañera. – No, no lo hare. –

¡No mientas! – Gritó ella.

Shinji no sabía que pasó durante su aprisionamiento dentro del Eva.

No miento, no volveré a irme. – Respondió él de manera calmada, aunque con un evidente sonrojo.

Ella se despegó del pecho de Shinji para mirarle a los ojos. Ella estaba seria o al menos eso trataba de mostrar. No quería que Shinji le mintiera, no soportaría perderlo nunca.

¿No mientes? – Preguntó ella con duda.

No, prometo no volver a irme. – Con leve nerviosismo Shinji respondió.

Los ojos azul claro de Asuka inspeccionaban a Shinji. Para el chico aquella mirada era capaz de ver más allá de él mostrando lo que pensaba. Era la mirada marca Langley que desmentía a cualquier mentiroso.

Promete que no me dejarás sola. – Dijo ella.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía como esos ojos color azul claro se tornaban nuevamente vidriosos. Aquellos orbes se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella esperaba la respuesta del chico, ella no quería estar sola de nuevo. Él entendió lo que ella quería, entendió al fin a Asuka.

Ella era una niña que quería ser un adulto.

Ella era como él.

Ninguno quería estar solo.

Lo prometo. – Respondió él abrazándola. – Prometo no dejarte nunca, Asuka. –

¿Lo prometes? – Pregunto ella.

Lo prometo. –

¿No mientes, baka? –

No, prometo estar contigo siempre. –

¿D-De verdad? –

De verdad. –

La pelirroja no pudo estar más contenta y estalló en llanto al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras. Shinji le acarició la cabeza dejándola llorar a fin de que se desahogará y no guardará nada dentro. Él quería que aquella orgullosa chica por fin confiara en él.

Asuka Langley Soryu, el piloto de la unidad 02 y la segunda elegida para el proyecto Evangelion. Su padre le abandono, su madre perdió su cordura para posteriormente suicidarse siendo encontrada por la pequeña Asuka. Pasó muchos años entrenando para ser piloto y no perder ante nadie.

Cerró su corazón para que nadie más pudiera lastimarla nuevamente. Un día conoció a un chico tímido y que al igual que ella, su destino era pilotear una de las armas más poderosas del planeta. Siempre tratando de humillarlo y siempre perdiendo ante él.

El día del volcán, ella no pudo decirle lo mucho que agradecía que él la salvara.

Te quiero, Shinji. –

.

Muy bien Shinji, parece que no tienes nada malo. –

Misato estaba sonrojada mirando a su pequeño piloto quien estaba pasando por un examen de cuerpo completo. La risa no podía aguantarla al ver como su dulce Shinji era inspeccionado por Maya y Ritsuko.

Él chico por fin saldría del hospital de Nerv y después de unos chequeos médicos para determinar que nada malo le hubiera pasado mientras estaba en el Eva, regresaría con Asuka y Misato… Misato.

No te rías Misato. – Gritó el castaño.

Tan sólo mírate, estas sonrojado al tener dos chicas sexys tocándote. – Las palabras de Misato avergonzaba al chico quien deseaba que un ángel llegase y se lo tragase. - ¿Quieres que tú Misato te cheque? –

La Mayor se estaba quitando sensualmente su chaqueta sonrojando fuertemente a Shinji.

Maya que estaba junto a Shinji también se había sonrojado ante eso. Ambos estaban tapándose los ojos para evitar ver a la peli morada. El plan de Misato para molestar al joven Ikari sería una maravilla.

Ritsuko no podía creer lo que su amiga hacía, sentía lástima por el chico que en más de una ocasión soportaba a su tutora.

Mayor Katsuragi. – Los ojos de Misato se abrieron en par. – Debería estar en el centro de mando. –

Los ojos del cuarteto miraron a la persona que había ingresado a la habitación.

Gendo Ikari, comandante de Nerv y padre de Shinji Ikari. Un hombre de pocas palabras, un bastardo que abandonó a su hijo a corta edad y sobre todo un ser despreciable para muchos. En sus ojos sólo se veía su ambición en cuanto a lo que le importaba en verdad y eso no incluía a su hijo.

¿Cómo está el piloto de la unidad 01? – Preguntó seriamente.

Sus signos están bien y sus ondas cerebrales están normales. – Respondió la doctora.

Bien, que regrese a pilotear. – Dijo el padre de Shinji sin salir de su seriedad para después salir.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock al ver como el comandante había llegado y después de decir unas palabras se retiró. Sin duda para cada una de las chicas el desprecio que tenía Gendo por su hijo era evidente.

Bueno, pudo ser peor. – Dijo Shinji sorprendiendo a las tres.

¿Peor? – Preguntó Misato con sarcasmo. – Se nota que tu padre es un hijo de perra. –

Tanto Maya como Ritsuko notaron la ira en las palabras que la peli morada mencionó. Para la rubia esto era algo común entre las muchas cosas que la tutora de Shinji solía decir, pero para Maya esto era diferente. De alguna manera ella sentía tristeza al ver como Shinji era despreciado por su padre.

Bueno, tampoco fue tan malo. – Contestó Shinji. – Por cierto, ¿cuánto bebiste mientras no estuve? –

Ante esa pregunta Ritsuko empezó a reír y Misato comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

La técnica encargada de supervisar a los elegidos miraba un tanto extrañada el ambiente.

Por favor, dime que el departamento está limpio. – Dijo el castaño con ligero temor.

Bueno, limpio de lo que es limpio… - Para la tutora esto era demasiado difícil y más cuando ella ni Asuka saben de tareas del hogar. – Lo importante es que regresaste, ahora nos vamos. –

El chico soltó un suspiro resignado. Si algo era peor que batallar contra ángeles con las condiciones en contra era batallar contra la basura generada por Misato y Asuka…

"Asuka." – Pensó él.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se reencontraron y no la ha visto desde ese día. Tampoco vio a Rei ni a Kaji y un sin número de posibilidades cruzaban por su mente. Entre ellas la peor.

Quedar atrapados en el departamento de Misato por la basura.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola, es bueno volver a escribir un nuevo capítulo de Neon Genesis Evangelion, la verdad disfruto mucho la hacerlo. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sólo una verdad es tuya**

Asuka Langley Soryu estaba feliz y nada en esto mundo podría hacerla más feliz. Por fin después de varias semanas se reencontró con aquel idiota que siempre la superaba. Eso poco le importaba ya, ella estaba feliz de que Shinji regresará y ahora tenía una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas.

Ella estaba en su cama con el SDAT del joven Ikari. Desde que él se volvió uno con aquella maquina construida por el hombre, ella pasaba sus días en la habitación de Shinji llorando y tratando de dormir mientras escuchaba cada una de las canciones que tenía el tercer elegido.

En el fondo de su corazón cada una de esas canciones significaban mucho para ella, en especial una que le recordaba lo que ella era antes.

Komm, Süsser Tod.

Aquella canción la llena de repudio al recordar como trataba al chico siempre que le trataba de ayudar. No quería recordar las veces en que él sufrió por su culpa, pero esa canción era un recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer.

Necesito hacer algo por él. – Se dijo a sí misma.

.

El teléfono sonaba y una hermosa chica era despertada de su sueño. Aquella chica que antes era inexpresiva mostraba fastidio al oír aquel ruido que taladraba sus oídos.

Ya voy. – Dijo la chica con cansancio.

Rei Ayanami dejo de ser una muñeca sin expresiones a ser una chica que disfrutaba todo. Pero odiaba desde el fondo de su alma que alguien hablará a horas tan tarde de la noche. Ella tomó el teléfono y de dispuso a hablar con la persona que fuera.

Diga. – Respondió Rei.

 _Rei, creo que debemos de hacerle una fiesta a Shinji._ – La persona que tanto insistió en levantarla fue nada menos que Asuka.

Pero, ¿por qué marcas a las 2:00 a.m.? – Preguntó Rei quien estaba cansada.

 _Porque no podía dormir después de verlo el día de hoy._ – Contestó la alemana un tanto feliz.

Lo sé, ya me lo habías mencionado. – Contestó Ayanami un poco molesta debido a que deseaba regresar a dormir. – Si deseas mañana lo hablamos en la escuela con Hikari y los demás. –

 _Me parece perfecto._ – Gritó Asuka. – _Nos vemos mañana Ayanami._ –

Después de eso Asuka colgó dejando a Rei con una leve molestia. Tal vez socializar con alguien como Asuka fuera bueno, pero a veces ella podía ir demasiado lejos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la peli azul mientras miraba el teléfono.

Bueno, creo que me equivoque. – Rei no pudo evitar soltar una risa. – En unas horas más veré a la piloto Soryu nerviosa al comentarle a los demás su plan. –

Dicho esto, la piloto de la unidad de prueba decidió irse a dormir una vez más con la preocupación de que aquella pelirroja le llamase una vez más.

.

Asuka, es hora de levantarse. –

Misato Katsuragi siempre ha sido una mujer muy atractiva que tiene muchas virtudes que a los hombres impresiona. Lamentablemente, ella posee también defectos como toda persona y el suyo era.

¡Yeah! –

La alemana abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz llena de alegría de su tutora al beber una cerveza matutina. Los bellos ojos de Asuka mostraban clara irritación a este tipo de comportamiento.

"Al menos Shinji debe estar feliz en el hospital sin aguantar a Misato." – Pensaba Asuka quien sonrió al recordar como el castaño se encontraba sano y salvo.

Ya voy Misato. – Respondió Asuka alegremente para comenzar a alistarse para un nuevo día. – "Además, hoy regresas Shinji nuevamente y esta vez juro que te tratare mejor." –

Para Asuka esta era una nueva oportunidad de hacer todo de la mejor manera posible. Ella daría lo mejor para que al final del día el joven Ikari cayera a sus brazos.

.

Shinji estaba parado frente a la escuela. Uno de esos lugares que todos los chicos en algún punto de sus vidas detestan, pero que en el fondo es un gran lugar para estar. El castaño suspiró fuertemente ya que no se esperaba regresar tan pronto a su rutina diaria.

Hey Shinji, es bueno verte. – Una voz llamó la atención del chico.

¿Hikari? – Preguntó el chico volteando a ver para encontrarse a su compañera de clase. –

Recuerdos dolorosos de la batalla contra el noveno ángel regresaban a su mente mientras la imagen de su amigo Toji lo bombardeaba. La morena tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, pero en su corazón había alegría.

Yo… lo lamento. – Shinji quería correr de ahí, pero se vio detenido por un fuerte abrazo de la representante del grupo.

Nada de eso fue tu culpa. – Empezó a hablar la amiga de Asuka. – Yo sé que es tu deber acabar con los ángeles y todo eso. Quiero que sepas que nadie te culpó de lo que pasó. –

Los ojos del chico pronto comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Su compañera de clase tampoco podría ocultar el dolor que siente. Shinji decidió abrazar a Hikari con toda su fuerza.

Yo no quería hacerlo, yo jamás quise pilotear un EVA. – Expresó entre lágrimas aquel pesar que tenía el muchacho guardado. – De alguna manera todos siempre resultan heridos por mi culpa. –

Hikari se separó un poco de él y lo miró directamente al rostro. Notaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado hasta ahora y se daba cuenta que el no mentía.

Toji quiere verte. – Dijo la castaña al chico quien desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué querría eso? – Respondió Shinji.

Sólo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta. – Una voz conocida para ambos llamó la atención. – Hey baka, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí? –

Asuka había llegado finalmente a la escuela y su mirada denotaba molestia. El chico no pudo evitar ver lo bella que se mostraba Asuka, pero tampoco impedía mostrar ese dolor a la chica quien inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo para la sorpresa de Hikari y algunos alumnos de la institución quienes comenzaban a llegar.

Para el joven Ikari esto seguía siendo sorprendente la actitud de su compañera de apartamento, pero ese sentimiento de ser apreciado por la persona a quien tanto quieres inundaba su alma. Se sentía feliz, aunque mentalmente se reprendiera de que su felicidad no es más que una farsa para él.

Los ojos celestes de Asuka se encontraron con los azules profundos de Shinji.

Parecía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo para ambos.

Pero para Asuka ya era tiempo de regresar a la realidad.

¿Irás a ver a Toji? – Preguntó Asuka mirando a Shinji quien intentaba desviar la mirada.

No creo que yo –

Creo que quieres verlo, creo que quieres disculparte por todo y que tienes miedo. –

Asuka… yo no puedo –

Sí puedes, lo hiciste ese día en el Geofrente. –

Pero yo tenía miedo. –

Yo también tengo miedo. –

Aquella conversación fue escuchada por Hikari que no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Sin duda una cosa era ver a Rei Ayanami de manera más social y otra muy diferente ver a la pareja que siempre discute de esta manera.

Hikari. – Llamó Asuka a su amiga sin perder de vista aquella mirada de Shinji.

¿Sí? –

Toji puede recibir visitas, ¿no es así? – Preguntó la piloto de la unidad 02.

Así es. – Respondió torpemente Hikari que no salía del asombro de ver a Shinji y Asuka tan unidos.

Bien, entonces iremos a la salida directamente a verlo. – Sentenció Asuka con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando fijamente a Shinji quien no pudo decir que no. – Por cierto, Shinji se me olvido darte esto. –

Hikari se sonrojo al ver lo que sus ojos mortales le estaban mostrando, así como varias personas del instituto que quedaron en shock al ver la imagen que se dio.

Asuka le había dado un beso a Shinji en la mejilla frente a toda la escuela.

Asuka había besado a Shinji.

La demonio roja beso al estúpido Shinji.

El piloto de la unidad 01 no podía creer lo que pasó y su pequeña mente apenas podía procesar las reacciones frente a esto. Pero, de algo estaba seguro y eso era que aquel beso de la peli roja le había gustado.

No te pongas de llorón en estos momentos. – Regañó Asuka después de cortar el beso. – Te extrañe Shinji. –

La chica miró dulcemente a al castaño quien estaba sonrojado a más no poder. La delegada del grupo sólo sonreía al ver a la chica felizmente. No la había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

Está bien, iré después de clases. – Respondió el castaño a la orden de su compañera.

Así me gusta que seas de obediente, kínder. –

Pensé que me extrañaste. –

Por supuesto que lo hice. –

¿Por qué los insultos? –

Acaso alguien como yo no puede decirle cariños a alguien como tú. –

Eso no es nada cariñoso. –

¿Y tú que sabes, tercero? –

Bueno yo… -

Aja, te pillé con la guardia baja. –

¿No me puedes llamar por mi nombre? –

No, bueno tal vez serás mi baka-shinji. –

Volvemos a lo mismo. –

La gente miraba la dulce discusión que tenían esos dos. Parecía que, pese a que antes nunca se soportaban, ahora parecían la pareja más feliz del mundo con sus pleitos sin importancia. Para Hikari ver aquella discusión ameritaba ser grabada.

Y efectivamente era grabada por un chico que conocía perfectamente.

Vaya, esos dos se extrañaron. – Dijo un chico de lentes que llevaba una videocámara.

Así es Kensuke, ellos dos se extrañaron. – Respondió Hikari al chico de cabello rubio sucio.

Esto es oro para Toji, no va a creer que grabe al demonio besando a Shinji. –

La sonrisa que tenía Kensuke daba indicios de que iba a vender aquel vídeo donde se apreciaba a la alemana ser muy cariñosa con Shinji y no sólo eso, sino que también acabaría con las ilusiones de todos los chicos que iban detrás de Asuka.

Hikari por su lado reía al ver al chico, en otras circunstancias no hubiera permitido eso. Para la castaña ver a su amiga así de feliz con el chico le impresionaba mucho.

Tal vez al final sí exista una felicidad para ambos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola queridos lectores, el día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo y esta historia esta a punto de finalizar. Espero en verdad que les guste, sin más que decir salvo agradecerles por todo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

El mayor enemigo

SEELE, la organización que mueve al mundo como un titiritero mueve al títere. Mentiras puras como verdades oscuras es lo que aquella organización ha construido. Nadie sabe quiénes son o por qué existen, peor algo es seguro.

NERV existe por ellos.

El dummy system fue un éxito. – Informaba un anciano canoso a un hombre de lentes. – Parece ser que el comité amo la manera en que el EVA 03 era "despedazado" por la unidad 01. –

Aquel anciano era Fuyutsuki Kozo, el vice comandante de NERV y a quien le estaba informando los datos era a nada más y nada menos que a Gendo Ikari; la información no había inmutado para nada al comandante quien mantenía su mirada fija en las imágenes de la pelea contra el ángel.

― Esperemos que todo salga bien ― Agregó el hombre de mayor edad en la habitación.

― Todo irá de acuerdo con el escenario previsto. ― Respondió el padre del segundo piloto de las unidades Evangelion.

―Pero ahora que sucedió lo del ángel las cosas cambiaron ― Comentó el anciano mostrando las imágenes del despertar de la unidad 01 el cual acabo con el enviado de ese momento. ― Pese a que el ángel tenía el campo AT más fuerte hasta ahora la unidad mostró autonomía ―

― Ese fue el despertar del EVA ― Respondió Gendo sin inmutarse.

― Fue lo mismo que ocurrió hace once años, tu hijo sufrió lo mismo que ella ― En ese momento Fuyutsuki miró como el hombre que alguna vez fue su estudiante apretaba ligeramente el cruce de sus manos ― Sabes perfectamente que el EVA 01 guarda más secretos que ningún otro. ―

―El EVA está hecho para llevar los planes de SEELE ― Informó Ikari.

―El EVA no nació para eso ― Comentó el mayor de los dos mostrando en pantalla la imagen de una bella mujer ― Es para regresarla a ella ―

Mientras eso pasaba, en otro lugar las cosas no iban tan bien para una pareja de jóvenes quienes eran cuestionados por todos los presentes incluidos el profesor debido al tiempo desaparecido de Shinji. Pese a que el castaño se sentía feliz al menos un poco, aún seguía algo triste debido a los eventos que habían pasado. Las preguntas de casi todo el alumnado referente a los incidentes en NERV no se hicieron esperar, aunque algunos tenían otras dudas.

― ¿Asuka amas a Shinji? ― Preguntó una chica compañera de clases de ambos.

― Bueno, yo ―

La alemana fue agarrada de sorpresa con aquella pregunta, pero en el fondo ella se había prometido dejar esa barrera que creo alrededor para no ser lastimada. Inflando su pecho y agarrando al chico del cuello Asuka miró seriamente a todas las chicas del aula.

―Sí, yo amo a Baka-Shinji, así que si alguna se le ocurre acercarse a él tendrán serios problemas. ― La manera con la que dijo eso dejo impresionados a todos y a algunas chicas con desilusión de no ser ahora la novia del chico. ― Así que, si desean saber algo más, espero que midan sus preguntas ―

En ese instante Kensuke alzó la mano en señal de que quería hablar.

―Vaya, el chiflado tiene algo que decir ― Comentó Asuka con sarcasmo haciendo reír a todos ― Escupe ―

El rubio miró con sonrisa pícara a la pareja debido a que ahora ya podría molestarlos.

― ¿No es contra la moral tener a el rostro de Shinji contra tu pecho? ―

En ese momento todos se percataron de que la alemana tenía el rostro del chico contra su pecho siendo que el pobre tenía miedo en sus ojos. El rojo del rostro de Asuka sólo se podía comparar con el rojo de plug suit y en esos momentos la chica deseaba tener al idiota de Aida en sus manos para aplastarlo como si fuera un ángel.

― Tienes tres segundos para correr ―

―No puedes correrme ―

― Dos ―

― Shinji, hermano ayúdame ―

El chico miró a su amigo quien le dio una mirada de pena debido a que terminó con su disfrutar en los pechos de su amiga.

―Uno ―

La chica se levantó de su asiento soltando a Shinji para disparar su puño contra el rostro de Kensuke aplicando una gran fuerza contra este. El chico de cabello rubio sucio creyó sentir como un ángel es atacado por aquel EVA perteneciente a la joven prodigio sintiendo por leves instantes pena por aquellos seres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kensuke quedo en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz. Asuka lo había noqueado totalmente.

― _Idiot_ ―

Gruñó Asuka mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

―Bueno, es mejor comenzar la clase. ― Señaló el profesor ganándose las miradas tristes de sus alumnos. ― Señor y Señora Ikari ―

De repente el profesor comenzó a sudar al saber lo que dijo. La hermosa pelirroja le lanzó dagas con la mriada haciendo que el adulto retrocediera unos cuantos pasos escondiéndose detrás de su escritorio.

― ¿Pueden llevar al joven Aida a la enfermería? ―

― Mein Gott ― La alemana se tocó la frente con una de sus manos para después mirar a Shinji. ― Ven, ayúdame a llevar a este idiota con la enfermera. ―

El joven Ikari asiente mientras toma a Kensuke de los brazos y Asuka por su lado lo toma de las piernas. Las quejas eran de esperarse, pero estas venían más de parte del chico como regañando a su noqueado amigo sacando risas de parte del alumnado.

―Lo voy a acompañar ― Habló Hikari recibiendo un sí del profesor. ― ¡Hey no terminen de matar a Kensuke! ―

― ¡No lo haremos! ―

Se escuchó la voz sincronizada de ambos pilotos dejando perplejos a todos. Justo cuando el profesor iba a dar las clases entró una chica muy conocida por todos los presentes.

― ¿Sucedió algo, señorita Ayanami? ―

La joven piloto mostraba una mirada llena de cansancio, así como algo irritada. El profesor decidió no darle un sermón ya que desde hace un tiempo ha notado la mejora de ella en actitud sacando en más de una ocasión sonrisas a la clase.

― Entra ―

― Gracias profesor ―

En esos momentos los ojos carmesís de Rei notaron la ausencia de algunas personas. La joven de cabello celeste miró rápidamente el salón percatándose de que faltaban la delegada, el amigo de Shinji, su amiga Asuka y el recientemente incorporado Shinji.

―Profesor ― En esos momentos Rei llamó la atención de todos ― ¿Dónde están Asuka y Shinji? ―

―Ah cierto ―

El profesor le informó a Rei sobre el incidente que se dio hace unos momentos asombrando un poco a la chica. La joven le pidió permiso al profesor de poder asistir a ambos pilotos a fin de hacerles unas preguntas. El hombre mayor le otorgó el permiso debido a que ella era una alumna ejemplar.

―Muchas gracias ― Respondió Rei para salir del aula.

La joven camino por los pasillos de la institución hasta dar con la enfermería y ver que efectivamente ahí estaban todos.

― ¿Por qué no me defendiste Shinji? ― Decía Kensuke con mucho dolor debido al fuerte golpe que recibió de la alemana.

― Tú te metiste en eso ― Fue la respuesta del chico. ― Tú querías molestarla, ¿no es así? ―

En esos momentos el chico se dejó caer en la cama de la enfermería.

― Deberías estar agradecido de que mi mano tocara tu fea cara ― Fue la tajante respuesta de Asuka quien miró con una sonrisa malvada al joven. ― ¿Quieres saber cómo son mis patadas? ―

―Asuka, no deberías de matarlo ― Habló Hikari notando la presencia de Rei en la puerta de la enfermería. ― ¡Rei! ―

Los presentes voltearon a ver a la joven quien se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de todos debido a que aún no se acostumbraba a ser tan notoria para los demás.

―Viniste ― Gritó Asuka con emoción lanzándose a abrazarla.

― Asuka, no estoy acostumbrada a esto ― Decía una Rei levemente sonrojada de vergüenza de que todos la vieran así, en especial por la mirada de Shinji. ― ¿Es bueno ser así de unidas? ―

― Por supuesto, así abrazo a Hikari ― Comentó la alemana haciendo que la castaña riera.

― Y ahora saludas así a tu chico ― Aquella respuesta sonrojo un poco a Shinji como Asuka que aún procesaban un poco lo que hacían. ― Hasta se sonrojan al mismo tiempo y viven juntos, no me sorprendería que amen vivir en el pecado. ―

Aquella respuesta sonrojo aún más a los pilotos que negaban haber tenido contacto sexual a risas de Hikari como de Kensuke que se quejaba después por el dolor. Rei en esos momentos no pudo evitar reír un poco llamando la atención de Shinji como Asuka, pero estos decidieron guardar sus comentarios.

Los chicos después regresaron a clases siendo esto para ellos una tortura, en especial para el joven Shinji ya que los profesores no se apiadaron de él dándole la lista de todos los trabajos pendientes que tenía. Asuka por su lado vio esto como una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él sintiéndose ansiosa, aunque conservando la calma.

―Bien chicos, ya pueden irse a sus casas. ― Fue la respuesta del profesor ante el sonido de la campana.

―Oye Shinji, ¿podemos pasar a recoger la ropa a la tintorería? ― Preguntó Asuka mientras le daba una rápida a Ayanami quien asintió.

― ¿Por qué llevaron la ropa a la lavandería? ― Preguntó aterrado el chico sin imaginarse como estaría todo en el departamento.

― Bueno, digamos que Misato no sabe lavar la ropa. ― La pelirroja sabía que había mentido y que fue ella quien la arruino toda debido al fuerte enojo que sentía al no tener a Shinji. ― "Espero que Misato no le cuente nada de todo lo que hicimos sin él." ―

―No me digan que la arruinaron, ¿verdad? ―

― ¿Cómo crees eso, baka? ―

― Tal vez porque Misato era muy desordenada ―

― ¿Y yo qué? ―

― Me obligabas a limpiar tu cuarto siempre ―

― B-Bueno, antes no me gustaba tirar las cosas ―

― ¿Cómo que tirarlas? ―

― Ya baka, ¿me acompañarás sí o no? ―

― Esta bien, lo haré ―

Hikari como Kensuke miraban esto de manera divertida, pero por alguna razón el rubio sentía que su amigo volvería a ser el sirviente de la joven piloto. Rei Ayanami se despidió de todos y salió junto a Hikari para sorpresa del castaño quien fue jalado por la alemana para ir directamente a la tintorería. El joven Aida estaba algo confundido e incluso tenía el extraño presentimiento de que él era el único que seguía normal.

Asuka como Shinji se encontraban corriendo rápidamente para llegar a la tintorería. La alemana tenía una gran energía a diferencia de su compañero el cual apenas y podía mantenerle el paso debido a que no se acostumbraba a correr después de pasar ese tiempo en la unidad 01.

― Podemos ir un poco más lento, por favor ―

En esos momentos Asuka bajo la velocidad a petición del castaño.

― ¿Cansado, Kínder? ―

― Un poco, gracias por preguntar ―

Justo en ese momento Shinji miró el rostro de su amiga notando lo bella que se veía.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó la alemana con un ligero rubor carmesí en sus mejillas ― ¿Tengo algo en el rostro, Shinji? ―

― No, no es eso ― Respondió él.

― ¿Entonces? ―

― Sólo quería decirte que te ves muy hermosa, lo siento ― Dijo Shinji disculpándose.

En ese momento la alemana se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento el chico notó que Asuka estaba llorando.

― Asuka yo ―

― No digas nadas, baka ― La voz quebrada de la alemana denotaba tristeza, pero a la vez felicidad ― Shinji, promete que ya no estaremos solos tú y yo ―

En ese momento el castaño abrazó con fuerza a Asuka, correspondiendo a los sentimientos de ella.

― Prometo que no estaremos solos ― Contestó él recordando lo que vivió dentro de la unidad 01 después de los eventos del ángel ― Prometo no dejarte nunca Asuka ―

La alemana sintió aquel abrazo como un lugar cálido que la protegía de todo. Sus miedos, todo aquello que le hacía daño parecía insignificante cuando Shinji le abrazó. Ya no había dudas, la armadura que alguna vez la aisló del resto del mundo ahora sólo era un recuerdo.

― Gracias ―

Después de eso ambos rompieron el abrazo, pero no se soltaron ya que seguían aferrados el uno al otro. Se miraban los ojos del otro notando la sinceridad como el cariño en las palabras.

Ambos se necesitaban.

Ambos se amaban.

Poco a poco la distancia entre las bocas de cada uno se iba acortando. Sentían la respiración del otro y cerrando los ojos dejaron que sus cuerpos siguieran el acto de amor que iban a hacer.

― Hola, ¿me pueden ayudar? ―

Ambos abrieron los ojos en susto de haber sido captados por alguien, la pareja miró hacia el origen de la voz encontrándose con una persona algo singular para ellos, pero que por alguna razón a Asuka le daba mala espina.

― Hola ― Dijeron tanto Asuka como Shinji.

― Lamento interrumpir ― Contestó el chico sonriendo. ― Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa ―

* * *

 **Extra Stage**

Capítulo 6.1

Rei se había levantado de la cama mientras veía el reloj. Desde que ella tenía memoria a estas horas ella se levantaba para poder hacer todos sus deberes. Pese a que ella no comía casi, últimamente compartía el gusto con Asuka de comer algo, aunque sea un poco.

La hermosa joven de ojos carmesí camino hacia el refrigerador tomando un cartón de leche de soja.

Su mente no pudo dejar de ver a Asuka en sus sueños.

En definitiva, le pediré al comandante Ikari que me cambie el número. –

La dulce chica decidió tomar un poco de pan tostado y mermelada para acompañar a su bebida. Sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento y dolor por no haber dormido como se debe.

Y, aun así, es mi mejor amiga. –

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro iluminándolo.

Creo que le ayudaré con la fiesta. –


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia. El día hoy les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Siempre el Tercero

Frente a Asuka y Shinji se encontraba un chico un tanto peculiar. Su mirada, igual que la de Ayanami, era de un color rojo carmesí penetrante. Aquel cabello albino se movía con el viento que ofrecía la ciudad. Asuka miró al chico como si de alguna manera buscará lastimarla aferrándose un poco más a Shinji.

― Un gusto, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari ― Saludó el castaño siendo un poco reservado debido a la interrupción.

― Yo soy Asuka ― Dijo la alemana con cierto desagradó en su voz ― Mi amor, debemos ir a la tintorería ―

En esos momentos el joven Ikari se sonrojo a más no poder debido a lo que le dijo Asuka. Una risa por parte de Kaworu se hizo presente al ver a ambos de una manera un poco melosa.

― Parece que ustedes dos son un pareja muy singular ― Dijo el albino mirando al chico ― Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, amigo Shinji ―

Al decir esto Kaworu dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta a la que tenían los chicos. Para Asuka como para Shinji, aquel misterioso joven les llamó la atención. Después de ver que el chico se había ido lo suficientemente lejos, la alemana volteó a ver a Shinji con el ceño fruncido.

― No me agrada ― Dijo Asuka con mucha irritación ― No quiero volver a verlo ―

Shinji miró a su novia quien le lanzaba dagas con la mirada al joven que acababan de conocer.

― No creo que sea mala persona ― Comentó Shinji sintiéndose ligeramente nostálgico al ver a aquella persona. ― Además, ¿no sentiste algo más al ver su mirada? ―

― ¿Cómo ganas de matarlo por interrumpirnos? ―

― Asuka ―

― No me agradó ese tal Nagisa ―

El joven castaño soltó un suspiro para después besar la frente de la pelirroja celosa. Ahora sabía que debía soportar los celos de Asuka más que nada y hacerla feliz. Todo esto parecía más complicado que atacar a un ángel que deseaba aniquilar a toda la humanidad.

― ¿Estás molesto, Shinji? ―

El joven giro para ver como la pelirroja le miraba con cierta tristeza.

― Por supuesto que no ―

― ¿En qué pensabas? ―

Asuka parecía no muy convencida de la respuesta.

― Bueno, en que tendré que trabajar para hacerte feliz y que esa tarea es más difícil que matar ángeles ― Al escuchar eso el rostro de la alemana cambio a uno lleno de furia al escuchar eso― «Me va a matar cuando lleguemos a casa.»

Después de eso ambos jóvenes comenzaron su trayecto rumbo a la tintorería. Cuando desaparecieron de la calle, el joven albino presentado como Kaworu Nagisa caminaba de regresó rumbo a donde momentos antes se encontraban Asuka y Shinji.

«Shinji»

El albino miró con seriedad la dirección que ambos chicos habían tomado.

«Todo está cambiando»

Después de contemplar por otros instantes el lugar por donde se fueron aquellos chicos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Un ligero viento sopló mientras el joven sacaba de sus bolsillos una cruz plateada con tintes rojizos. El joven miró al cielo azul que había ese día mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro.

― Esta vez, los haré felices a ambos ―

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el departamento de la Mayor de Nerv se estaba llevando a cabo la preparación de una fiesta de bienvenida para el piloto de la unidad 01. Entre ellos se encontraba la Mayor Katsuragi quien estaba decorando todo el lugar con ayuda de Kensuke, Hikari y de la mismísima Rei Ayanami.

― Espero que Shin-man este feliz de ver esta celebración ― Comentó el rubio de gafas mientras colocaba algunas serpentinas en el departamento de la Mayor. ― Aunque me gustaría que me dejara pilotear su EVA al menos una vez―

― ¡En verdad eres tonto! ― Grito Hikari mientras veía con molestia a Kensuke ― Esa cosa es de lo más peligrosa para que alguien como tú la maneje. ―

― Eso es cierto ― Interrumpió Misato a ambos jóvenes mientras sostenía una cerveza en mano. ― Pilotear una unidad EVA es demasiado peligroso, más cuando estás entran en su modo _bersaker_. ―

Los dos jóvenes recordaron el evento traumático por el que pasó Shinji con la contaminada unidad 03. Ese día el pobre chico vio con horror la casi muerte de uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Hikari recordó también lo mucho que Asuka lloró cuando le contó que el Evangelion de Shinji lo absorbió dentro de él dejando nulas posibilidades de poder sacarlo.

― Los EVAS son demasiado peligrosos incluso para sus creadores ― La mirada llena de tristeza de Misato decía todo para el par de jóvenes que tenía en frente ― Incluso para los propios pilotos. ―

En la mente de ambos jóvenes pasaban lo duro que debe ser tanto para Shinji como para Asuka el ser pilotos. No sabían lo mucho que sufrían ambos por culpa de aquellas unidades que combaten día a día para darle un futuro a la humanidad. En cambio, Misato a veces se culpaba debido al cariño especial que sentía por ambos jóvenes, en especial por el chico Ikari que de alguna manera ha profundizado en los sentimientos de ella.

― No deberían hablar de eso. ―

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del trío siendo esta la voz de Rei quien tenía en brazos a la mascota pingüino de la mayor. Pen-Pen, estaba feliz en los brazos de la primera elegida mirando a su dueña con cara de confusión.

― Ellos en cualquier momento llegarán. ― Fue la respuesta de Rei para después regalarles una sonrisa tierna a los tres.

Tanto Misato como Hikari no daban credibilidad a lo que sus ojos les mostraban en esos momentos. Era muy difícil de creer que la siempre seria Rei Ayanami llegaría a ser la niña tan dulce que estaba frente a ellas. El hecho de que la unidad 01 tomará a Shinji lejos de ellos, marcó un cambio para bien tanto en la primera como segunda elegida, aunque más remarcable en la piloto Soryu.

«Es hermosa».

Aquellos pensamientos venían del joven _otaku._ Rei Ayanami estaba decorando a manera veloz el departamento donde vivían sus compañeros pilotos. Ella quería sorprender tanto a Shinji como Asuka, en especial después de darse cuenta de que ellos dos se amaban por lo que quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para que ambos estuvieran felices. La tutora decidió dejar de lado el no hacer nada para terminar de poner las serpentinas para _su_ adorado Shinji y si podía molestarlo un poco para que se vaya acoplando de buena manera a su regreso.

― Bueno Kensuke, debemos terminar de poner la mesa. ― Dijo la representante de la clase de la pareja Ikari Soryu mientras tomaba del cuello al flechado Kensuke. ― Ven, ayúdame en vez de babear por Rei. ―

― No estoy babeando.

― Eso es lo que tú crees

― Tu babeas por Toji y nadie dice nada

― E-Eso no es cierto

― _Toji, déjame besarte_

― ¡Aida Kensuke! ― La castaña tomó del cuello al pobre chico con aspiraciones militares mirándolo fijamente y regalándole una sonrisa siniestra. ― Te escucho una vez más imitándome y juro que sentirás lo que siente los ángeles cuando Asuka y Shinji les patean el trasero. ―

El pobre Kensuke no pudo más que sentir miedo al ver así a la novia de su amigo.

― ¿Quedó claro? ―

La voz fría de Hikari heló inclusive a la Mayor Katsuragi quien veía en la castaña una futura comandante de NERV y siendo la propia Misato subordinada de la joven.

― Sí ― Fue la respuesta de Kensuke siendo soltado por Hikari.

―Ahora soldado, vaya por comida a la tienda que está por esta calle ― El pobre Kensuke estaba sudando nerviosamente al ver como se comportaba la chica ― ¡AHORA! ―

En un santiamén el rubio salió corriendo fuera del departamento con rumbo a la calle con el fin de comprar las cosas que faltaban para el regreso de su amigo, así como para evitar ser asesinado por la delegada del grupo. La castaña sólo soltó un suspiro al tener que tratar con alguien como él e incluso algunas veces se preguntaba si el chico sería capaz de cambiar y dejar esos malos hábitos que poseía.

Misato en ese momento soltó una carcajada al ver aquella escena mientras Rei miraba extrañada.

« _Algún día deberé de cambiar esa actitud de Toji y Kensuke_ ―Pensaba la castaña mientras se sentaba en el sofá y abría una lata de cola― _Sólo espero que Asuka no tenga problemas con Shinji_ »

En otro lugar alejado del departamento se encontraban Shinji como Asuka fuera de una tintorería con muchas bolsas llenas de prendas que hace tiempo la tutora de ambos había dejado en ese lugar. Se podría decir que el señor del lugar estaba sumamente molesto con la alemana al haberle mandado ropa en exceso y si no fuera porque Shinji estuviera ahí, aquel lugar se hubiera convertido en una zona de desastre. Asuka estaba cruzada de brazos mientras que Shinji trataba de decir algo para hacer bajar el enojo de la alemana.

― Asuka ― Dijo el castaño con cierto temor ya que conocía el temperamento de su compañera. ― No pasa nada ―

La alemana soltó un gruñido haciendo que una corriente eléctrica bajará por su espina.

― No es tan malo, después de todo fue culpa de Misato. ― El chico trataba desesperadamente de bajar el mal humor de su amiga. ― Si deseas, una vez que llegue limpiar todo. ―

― No quiero

― ¿Eh?

La alemana se giró con una cara llena de molestia para mirar fijamente a Shinji quien notaba que aún en medio de toda esa amargura había algo que la hacía lucir muy hermosa.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Asuka?

― A ti

― ¿A mí?

― ¿Existe algún otro Shinji Ikari que pilotea el EVA y tiene como novia al mejor piloto del mundo?

―Yo

― Exacto

Shinji estaba sumamente sonrojado al ver aquella cara de Asuka llena de alegría. La alemana noto el ligero sonrojo que tenía el chico que tanto apreciaba para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se había prestado a confusión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su clara piel pasará a tornarse rojiza debido a lo acontecido.

― ¡N-No me refería a eso! ― Expresó Asuka gritando mientras con movía sus manos en negación. ― M-Me refiero a que t-te quiero como mi e-esposo ―

Asuka abrió los ojos un poco más al notar lo que había dicho. Hace unos días lloró al verlo bien y le dijo que lo extrañaba, hace unas horas se confesaron ambos los sentimientos y ahora ella dejo salir algo que no debía decir producto de una fuerza superior que posiblemente actuara sobre ella siendo esa fuerza sus sentimientos.

― ¿E-Esposo?

Para el joven piloto de la Unidad 01 fue una confesión muy repentina y no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon de la boca de la piloto de la Unidad 02. Asuka miró al suelo intentando apartar su rostro de la mirada de Shinji ya que no se esperó decir eso.

― Y-Yo ― Parecía que el gato se había comido la lengua de Asuka al no poder decir alguna oración ― Y-Yo ―

― ¿Me amas? ― Preguntó Shinji.

Aquella pregunta indignó a la pelirroja quien se sentía ofendida y lastimada por ello, pero entonces miró la tierna sonrisa que Shinji tenía en su rostro. No era una sonrisa triste, ni mucho menos falsa sino todo lo contrario, era una llena de felicidad y sinceridad. Su _baka_ sería acreedor a unos golpes después de su fiesta de bienvenida.

― Por supuesto que sí, _baka_ ― Respondió Asuka regalándole una mirada molesta, aunque en verdad ella no lo estaba. ― ¿Acaso no me amas, Shinji? ―

Ahora la hermosa pelirroja pasaba a poner una mirada llena de tristeza ya que dos podían jugar este juego y este mismo juego era uno que no iba a perder, aunque amará a Shinji con todo su corazón.

― Se nota que no me amas. ― Decía dolida la alemana mientras se alejaba un poco de Shinji mirando de reojo la reacción de este. ― No me amabas como pensé ―

― ¡Espera! ― Gritó Shinji mientras tomaba las manos de Asuka provocando que esta lo viera a los ojos. ― Te a-amo Asuka, eso sólo era un juego como los que haces. ―

Ella había logrado su cometido, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaría él.

― ¡No te creo!

― ¡Te amo de verdad!

― Demuéstralo

En ese momento el rostro del castaño pasó a un estado de seriedad que impresionó a la pelirroja. Ella estaba a punto de decir que todo era un juego de ella, pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna, sus labios serían capturados por los labios de Shinji. Asuka sintió como su Shinji le tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él provocando que la chica se sintiera feliz para después aferrarse en un abrazo al joven piloto. Después de varios segundos ambos rompieron el beso y saborearon el sabor de los labios del otro mientras se miraban fijamente.

― ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Shinji? ― Rompiendo el silencio y riendo juguetonamente, Asuka había preguntado en broma aquello debido a la iniciativa de Shinji. ― Responde ―

― Soy yo _, idiot_ ― Contestó Shinji burlonamente a su compañera quien le miro con cierto enojo, pero con sus mejillas en tintes rosados. ― Hasta te sonrojaste. ―

― Quiero a mi Shinji anterior, el actual es malo conmigo.

― No soy malo y ya no escapare más siempre que este contigo.

― Ahora me odio al no tener al viejo Shinji que me hacía enojar.

― ¿Quieres que te haga enojar, Asuka?

― No, sólo quiero que me ames a mí nada más.

― Eres muy celosa

― Tal vez

En esos momentos escucharon unas pisadas que venían detrás de ellos. Asuka al estar con espalda directo a la tintorería pensó que sería el señor que le trato mal haciendo que sus niveles de enojo superaran el 400% al verse interrumpida de un hermoso momento con el chico que ama. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que él primer tutor de ella, así como su amor ridículo según ella, Kaji Ryoji.

― Hola chicos ― Saludo alegremente el hombre que posiblemente no conocía una afeitada correcta. ― No me digan que su tutora los dejo venir por todo esto. ―

Shinji rio por eso ya que se imaginaba a Misato acostada en su departamento sin hacer nada. Por su lado Asuka estaba ligeramente molesta con Kaji, aunque también rio un poco ya que al menos su viejo tutor era alguien con mejor sentido del humor que la misma Misato.

― Tu mujer nos manda solos al baka y a mí ― Decía Asuka molesta mientras miraba a otro lado. ― Deberías de hablar con ella. ―

― Pues a mí me pareció que ambos disfrutaron de ese beso. ― Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaji al ver como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban por eso. ― Ikari Soryu, suena hermoso para una hermosa niña. ―

 _Bang_

Asuka y Shinji iban ahora junto a Kaji rumbo al departamento de Misato para celebrarle a Shinji una fiesta de bienvenida. Ambos jóvenes iban hablando muy a gusto sobre diversos temas y a veces uno que otro rose sobre lo que dijo Kaji anteriormente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del tutor de Asuka al verla muy feliz después de mucho tiempo con alguien a quien amara de verdad. Al final ellos dos serían felices juntos, tal vez con una niña.

«Sólo espero que sepas aguantar sus cachetadas, Shinji»

Y una hermosa marca de una cachetada, cortesía de la futura esposa de Shinji, adornaba su mejilla derecha.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola. Lamento la tardanza, este es el nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Capítulo 9

¿Me amas?

Shinji y Asuka habían logrado llegar, con ayuda de Kaji, al complejo de departamentos donde estaba su tutora y por supuesto, donde ambos vivían. Los tres cargaban consigo las bolsas llenas de ropa limpia, aunque se puede decir que en realidad Kaji y Shinji cargaban las bolsas ya que Asuka sólo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con calcetas, siendo que el dúo masculino era el que llevaba toda la ropa sucia de Misato como de Asuka.

«― ¿Cómo Misato y ella no limpiaron su ropa a tiempo? ― Pensaba el joven castaño al verse en la necesidad de cargar aquellas bolsas llenas de ropa sucia pertenecientes a su alemana favorita como a su tutora que parecía a veces una niña. ― Lo lamentó por el pobre de Kaji, no sé ni cómo puede soportar a ambas―»

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Shinji? ― Preguntó Asuka con ligera curiosidad al ver la mirada del chico.

― Ah, no, no es nada. ― Fue la respuesta del chico simplemente.

La alemana no se mostró muy convencida de eso regalándole una mirada amenazante.

― ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

― Nada

― Mientes, no me gusta que lo hagas

― Juro que no es nada

― Apenas lleguemos al departamento te sacaré la verdad a golpes

El hombre de cola de caballo no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al ver como esos dos se comportaban como un lindo matrimonio japonés-alemán. Kaji jamás se hubiera imaginado anteriormente que esos dos tendrían un vínculo muy fuerte el uno por el otro, aunque lo sospechaba de Asuka, él sabía a la perfección que el hijo del comandante de NERV tenía ojos sólo para la princesa Soryu.

― Ya, tranquilos, no queremos que Shinji sufra tu ira. ― Dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

La alemana no le agrado esto y le lanzó dagas con la mirada a ambos.

«―En verdad ella ama a Shinji―» Pensaba el espía al verlos.

Después de subir un rato las escaleras al apartamento de ambos, tanto Shinji como Asuka no dejaron de sentir mariposas en el estómago siendo el primero por su retorno a su hogar y la segunda por la sorpresa que le quería dar a su novio. Los dos estaban parados frente a la puerta que da con el departamento siendo escoltados por el hombre que no conocer una navaja de afeitar totalmente buena.

― Bien Baka, hemos llegado. ― Dijo Asuka en su tono usual de siempre mientras se giraba para ver a su novio todo nervioso. ― Espero que te prepares para regresar a tus labores, tercero. ―

― Vale

― Espero que prepares una buena cena, Shinji ― Comentó Asuka guiñándole el ojo al castaño para después abrir la puerta.

― Vaya Shinji, la traes muerta. ― Habló Kaji mientras veía como Asuka ingresaba al departamento.

― No lo creo, más bien ella a mí ― Respondió el piloto de la unidad 01.

― Te diré algo, si me ayudas a que Misato termine sus labores bien en el Geo Frente, te diré como conquistar más a Asuka. ― Las palabras de Kaji eran como el santo grial de Shinji, que, si bien ya tenía una relación con Asuka, le caería bien los consejos del maestro de ligues. ― Además, ella ama mucho el helado de vainilla con mermelada de fresas ―

― Pensé que lo detestaba ― Decía extrañado el castaño ante ello.

― Hay cosas que ella suele decir, pero que al final no son más que una máscara. ― Respondió Kaji mientras ingresaba con las bolsas al departamento.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, en verdad no creía que todo había cambiado una vez que salió del EVA, pero a fin de cuentas era verdad. Asuka cambió, Misato igual, todos cambiaban y ese chico albino que por alguna razón le resultó extraño, tenía un cierto aire de misterio como familiaridad.

― ¡Baka, ven aquí!

El grito de Asuka logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos haciendo que por fin el muchacho decidiera entrar al lugar. Pasando por el pasillo, el joven por fin llegó a la sala sin imaginar lo que le esperaba ahí. Todo oscuro, algunas risas y por alguna razón alguien quien le abrazaba por detrás.

― ¿Asuka?

De un momento a otro la luz fue encendida rebelando una hermosa escena para el castaño.

― ¡Sorpresa! ―

Frente a Shinji se encontraban todos sus amigos como la doctora Akagi junto a una Maya feliz. Todos estaban muy contentos y coloridos al llevar gorros de fiesta como silbatos. Entre las personas que más se destacaban estaba Rei quien sonreía con mucha alegría por Shinji.

― Chicos

― No tienes que decir nada, Shinji. ― Decía Asuka quien estaba abrazando al castaño por detrás. ― Queríamos que supieras lo mucho que te extrañamos. ―

― Asuka

― Aunque la idea no fue nuestra, por así decirlo. ― Habló Kensuke mientras grababa a la pareja que estaba frente a él. ― Ustedes dos en verdad hacen una linda pareja. ―

Los aludidos se sonrojaron por aquel comentario perteneciente del chico que sabía todo sobre temática militar. No era de esperarse que la gente soltara un "Aww" al verlos con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, siendo callados por una mirada de furia de Asuka quien aumentó su agarre en Shinji lanzándole una mirada especial a Misato quien respondió de la misma manera.

― Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Shinji. ― Dijo Maya rompiendo la guerra de miradas entre las chicas de Shinji.

― Es verdad, eres una persona muy admirable y valiente, Shinji. ― Continuó Ritsuko mientras bebía un poco de soda. ― Además, creo que estarás contento al saber que fue Asuka quien organizó esto. ―

― Oh es verdad, lo hizo Asuka ¿no? ― Preguntó Maya sin notar que la alemana se había sonrojado por eso.

― ¿Es verdad, Asuka? ― Preguntó Shinji soltando los brazos de Asuka para girarse y verla al rostro.

― B-Bueno, y-yo quería agradecerte. ―

― Es tan linda ― Decía Maya muy embelesada por la escena que estaba viendo.

― Asuka se muestra como es. ― Comentó Kaji mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza. «―Bien hecho Shinji, ahora sé que ustedes podrán enfrentar el futuro juntos―»

El joven Ikari en esos momentos quedó maravillado ignorando los murmullos de los invitados. Era increíble que su compañera, a quien ama, le pudiera organizar una fiesta nada más porque regreso de la unidad 01. Asuka, por su lado, miraba al joven quien le sonreía dulcemente y eso era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir como la única persona en la habitación.

― Ambos se miran como dos enamorados en otoño, después de mucho tiempo de estar lejos. ― Murmuraba Hikari maravillada por la escena.

― Son tan lindos, ¿verdad, Senpai? ― Habló la técnica de NERV quien estaba igual que la delegada de la clase de los pilotos.

― Es verdad, hace tiempo que no veía una escena así de hermosa. ― La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al ver a los pilotos presentes y era que al final esos dos le recordaban a ella cuando joven. ― ¿Estás grabando? ―

El rubio de lentes sabía que la doctora se refería a él, así que sólo mostró un pulgar arriba en afirmación.

― Bien ― Dijo la doctora cerrando los ojos. ― Quiero tres copias ―

― Yo quiero 5, si eres tan amable. ― Habló Kaji ofreciéndole varios billetes al compañero de sus dos jóvenes pilotos. ― De preferencia quiero que grabes muy bien a los dos ―

― Bien, acepto, pero déjenme terminar de grabar al par de tortolos. ― Expresó el joven Aida quien seguía firme en su ideal de grabarlos a ambos sin importar que sea.

Todos siguieron observando a la joven pareja que hasta entonces no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Los ojos de uno seguían a los del otro y las palpitaciones del corazón aceleraban cada vez más y más. Querían decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaban y el silencio inundaba a todo el alrededor siendo sólo escuchado el sonido del aire acondicionado.

Entonces, el primero en decidirse en hablar fue el joven Ikari quien se armó de valor.

― Asuka ― Cabe destacar que los nervios estaban en su máximo nivel, pero su valor de la misma manera. ― No sé qué decir ―

La alemana escuchaba el titubeo del castaño por lo que iba a hablar, pero fue cortada por Shinji.

― No sé qué decir, pero esto fue… hermoso ― Los ojos de Shinji se enfocaron en los de ella. ― Sabes, jamás pensé llegar a creer que me amaras ―

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentos las palabras de Shinji, en especial Misato quien se encontraba con cierta preocupación en su mirada.

― Sabes, mi vida ha sido un asco desde que era niño. ― Recordando a su madre, las palabras del castaño estaban llenas de un dolor que sólo Misato como Asuka pudieron entender. ― El saber que nadie te ama, estar todo el día solo buscando ser de utilidad para alguien. ―

Kaji miraba la escena, sabía que lo que vendría podía ser la primera vez que tanto Shinji como Asuka se abrieran; ella usando un muro para esconderse y él alejándose del mundo. Sabía perfectamente las historias detrás de los dos niños cuyos destinos habían sido escritos mucho tiempo atrás, pero al final, ellos merecían felicidad.

― Estar solo, sin nadie quien te quiera es triste, ¿no? ― Asuka estaba sintiendo la misma tristeza de la que su corazón fue víctima. ― Pero, al final creí que mi vida no valía nada. ―

Ante esas palabras la joven se alarmó.

― Shinji ― Dijo Asuka en voz baja con mucha tristeza.

Los presentes veían todo, pero no decían absolutamente nada salvó mirar. Misato, quien quería decir algo fue intervenida por Kaji quien le negó con la cabeza indicándole que esto era algo que ellos dos deben hacer. Los ojos de la Mayor le pedían a gritos a quien alguna vez fue su pareja que la dejara ir con ellos, pero fue ese semblante serio de Kaji quien ceso aquella necesidad.

«―Shinji, ¿por qué? ―» Pensó Misato con tristeza.

― Pero un día llegué aquí, a esta ciudad sin nada más que ir porque mi padre lo pedía. ― Todos los presentes, incluida Rei, sabían de la relación que llevaba el chico con su padre. ― Sabía que sólo sería su herramienta, pero no sabía que sería esa «herramienta» ―

Escuchar aquello provocaba que la sangre de la alemana hirviese en rabia al tener que ser nombrado aquel bastardo.

― Pero sabes, creo que no puedo enojarme ni renegar esto. ― Aquello sorprendió a los presentes incluida a la propia Asuka. ― Creo que, si no hubiese venido hasta aquí, jamás los hubiera conocido a todos y jamás te hubiera conocido ―

― Shinji

Aquellas palabras tan simples habían aplacado su ira y la sustituyeron por un cálido sentimiento que nacía del corazón de Asuka.

― Shinji

Gotas saladas de agua impactaban contra el suelo del departamento.

― Ikari-kun

El silencio nuevamente retorno al lugar, pero, una atmosfera diferente se presentó.

― Baka

En ese momento Asuka se dio cuenta de algo y ese algo era el simple hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí, ya sea por azares del destino o no, ella estaba junto a él y nada más importaba. Los ojos de Asuka, llenos de lágrimas, veían aquellos ojos cobaltos de él que también lloraban.

― Eres un idiota. ― Dijo ella en voz baja para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Shinji. ― Eres un idiota. ―

La alemana decidió dejar salir todo aquello que tenía dentro, llorando en el pecho de Shinji quien le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Los presentes también lloraban, incluida la propia Rei Ayanami aunque de manera más calmada al ver que el chico que tanto quería se sentía feliz.

― Te amo

Asuka se aferró más al castaño al escuchar tales palabras que venían de él. Ella lo amaba y escuchar eso de parte de él, la confianza que tuvo junto con ese valor de decir que le amaba la hacía sentir culpable. No iba a dejar sólo a Shinji con esa confianza, no se iba a quedar atrás nuevamente, no iba a dejar que su invencible Shinji hiciera esto sólo.

Despegándose ligeramente del castaño y tomándolo de las mejillas, hizo lo que nadie jamás pensó que haría ella nunca. Shinji tenía los ojos abiertos al sentir los cálidos labios de su novia que presionaban los de él en un acto de amor puro por así decirlo. Shinji, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento como Asuka, la tomó de la cintura acercándole más a él.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por la acción y más con sentimientos encontrados por algunas personas. Kensuke, quien grababa, juraba que su amigo y hermano del alma era el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra mientras que Hikari no dejaba de llorar por la escena viendo que la inmadura de su amiga se había abierto al fin a su idiota. Los mayores por su lado mostraban diferentes expresiones siendo la Dra. Akagi la más calmada siendo el siguiente Kaji, pero entre las que parecían unas niñas eran Maya, quien poseía una expresión de una joven de 16 años que ve a su artista favorito; Misato, por su lado, parecía tener ciertos celos por eso mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza para calmarse. Entre todos, la más confundida era la joven de mirada carmesí quien estaba llorando, no entendía mucho del por qué Shinji y Asuka lloraban siendo abrazada por Misato quien le había notado su confusión.

― Rei ― Dijo Misato en un tono más maduro como cuando una madre habla con su hijo ― Ellos lloran de felicidad, ellos son felices. ―

Aunque ella tuviera un ligero enamoramiento con su protegido, nunca negaría en el fondo que verlo feliz junto a Asuka la hacía más feliz. Rei, en ese momento sonrió ligeramente correspondiendo al abrazo de la Mayor.

«―Felicidades Asuka, Shinji; parece que al final encontraron su camino. ― Kaji miraba con orgullo a la niña a quien le tocó cuidar en el pasado y al joven que al que el mundo deposito sus esperanzas de salvación. ― Pero, aún falta mucho para que este juego de SEELE termine. ―»

Después de unos segundos más, Asuka como Shinji rompieron el beso para posteriormente mirarse a los ojos del otro.

― ¿Me amas? ― Preguntó Asuka con felicidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

― Siempre ― Fueron las palabras del castaño quien pegó su frente con la de su novia. ― Siempre te amaré. ―

De repente, en el reproductor de música de Misato, una canción conocida por todos comenzó a sonar.

 _Dame alas para volar, Tsubasa wo Kudasai_

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por eso, pero la armonía que llevaba canción era perfecta para el sentimiento de alegría que llevaba por dentro Asuka y Shinji quienes seguían abrazados. Una felicidad que abrazaba sus corazones. Pasado, Presente, Futuro; todo cambia para bien o para mal, pero serán ellos los que lucharán por un mañana para los dos donde el miedo de estar solos se había extinguido.

Mientras tanto en NERV, el comandante como el subcomandante miraban al quinto niño elegido para pilotear un EVANGELION; el chico llamado Kaworu Nagisa había sido escogido para ser el compañero de los actuales pilotos en sustitución de Toji. El albino miraba tanto al padre del joven Ikari como al viejo profesor de Genética del comandante.

― ¿Te ha enviado SEELE? ― Fue la pregunta que salió de la boca del Ikari.

― La pregunta que usted desea hacer es otra. ― Respondió el chico tranquilamente. ― ¿Para qué me ha enviado SEELE? ―

Los ojos del comandante no dejaban de ver al sonriente albino.

― Las manecillas del reloj se mueven, pronto _ellos_ escribirán su propio destino ― Dijo Kaworu levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. ― Y deberás tomar una decisión, Gendo Ikari. ―


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **No más muros para la soledad**

― Kaworu, ¿qué eres? ―

Una feroz batalla se dio en el dogma central y la unidad 02 había caído en batalla contra la poderosa Unidad 01. Ikari Shinji, una persona que encontró el amor hace tiempo, se le fue arrebatado abruptamente. Nadie en el centro de mando sabía el por qué aquel ángel tomo la unidad 02 de la piloto Sohryu. Temerosos estaban ante el inminente final que se estaba acercando y la tensión se sentía en el aire al tener en imagen aquella escena digna de ser recordada.

Kaoworu, quien era mirado de manera acusatoria por Lilith, se encontraba tomado por el joven castaño quien no quería creer que aquel amigo suyo era un ángel. El joven desvió ligeramente la mirada para notar la presencia de su amada hermana que miraba con tristeza la próxima muerte de este.

― El hilo de la esperanza humana siempre estará hilado al destino del dolor ― Dijo el albino mirando aquella unidad que le veía con ferocidad, pero que por dentro suplicaba que todo fuese una mentira.

― ¿Por qué, Kaworu? ― El pobre de Shinji seguía cuestionándose el porqué de Kaworu en acabar con la humanidad.

Misato estaba totalmente destrozada al ver como aquel joven resultó ser un ángel. Sabía que Shinji había sufrido, había sufrido más de lo que ya había sido castigado. Ahora su amor prohibido debería de tomar una decisión y sabía perfectamente que cualquier decisión que tomase Shinji, siempre lo llevaría al dolor.

― Yo quería que detuvieras a la unidad 02 y me la quitaras. ― Confesó el ángel mientras sonreía ante su inminente final. ― Con ella yo hubiera sobrevivido por más tiempo ―

El castaño comenzaba a llorar al ver que su amigo ya selló su destino.

El único amigo que le quedaba.

― Amigo Shinji, lamento todo el dolor que les cause ―

La mirada el joven castaño cambio a una llena de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras su alma dolía. Kaworu miraba con tristeza a aquella persona que le entregó su confianza y a la que traiciono por su egoísmo propio.

― Asuka, perdóname por favor. ―

* * *

 _Un día antes_

― ¿Por qué debemos de ir con ese idiota? ― Preguntaba una molesta Asuka mientras comía un poco de la comida que su novio le había preparado.

Shinji, quien se encontraba preparando la comida, rio ante la molestia que su novia tenía.

― No te burles, tonto ― Refunfuño la alemana mientras se levantaba para ir a abrazar a su Shinji. ― ¿O acaso deseas que te una lección del mejor piloto de EVA? ―

― ¿Te refieres a que me dé una lección yo mismo? ― Respondió con una pregunta el castaño cosa que molestó a la alemana. ― No te enojes Asuka, sabes que te quiero. ―

Con sonrisa maliciosa, Asuka decidió darle una mordida en la oreja al castaño.

― Oye, eso dolió ― Se quejó con una sonrisa el castaño, mientras seguía preparando más comida ya que sabía a la perfección que su tutora se levantaría con resaca.

― ¿Cómo ha estado Misato? ― Preguntó la pelirroja con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.

― Bebió anoche y Ritsuko la trajo ― Respondió Shinji mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa y se giraba para poder ver a su novia la cual le miraba con tristeza. ― ¿Cómo te sientes, Asuka? ― Preguntó él mientras tomaba el rostro de su compañera quien mostro una sonrisa triste.

― Sabes que no lo amo ― Aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado Shinji, pero sabían que en cierto grado tenían un tono de falsedad. ― No te preocupes ―

Shinji al verla así decidió tener una plática con ella que no había tenido desde hace unos días.

― Asuka ― Dijo seriamente el castaño mientras se sentaba en la mesa para ver a su novia. ― Lamento no haber podido hablar, pero es hora de que hablemos de lo que ha pasado ―

La alemana iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

― Sé que amas a Kaji-san, no es necesario que mientas, pero también sé que no lo amas como el hombre que quieres ― Las palabras que Shinji uso fueron las correctas ya que Asuka sintió una opresión en el corazón, pero también sintió que aquella opresión evitaba que el dolor se extendiese por ella. ― El amor que sientes por Kaji es el mismo que yo siento por Misato; no podemos negar que desde que ellos llegaron a nuestras vidas hemos forjado una amistad inquebrantable junto a ellos. ―

Asuka se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras que dijo su novio, pero sabía que eran verdad.

― Y-Yo ― Trato de hablar, pero su voz estaba apagada en esos momentos.

Shinji al ver tal acción, no pudo evitar sentir que veía una pequeña niña que pedía amor a gritos como si estuviera atrapada en el centro del mundo. ¿Por qué no?, para Shinji su Asuka era el centro de ese mundo.

― No sé si Kaji se encuentra jugando al espía o algo peor le sucedió ― La alemana al escuchar las palabras de Shinji comenzó a tener sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se formaban ― Sólo sé que Kaji-san amo a Misato y también te amo a ti, él quería que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor para todos. ― Shinji pudo notar las lágrimas que bajan por las mejillas de Asuka limpiándolas para que su novia no se sintiera mal por llorar.

― M-Me haces llorar ― Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

― Lo siento, Asuka

La alemana en ese momento frunció más el ceño con molestia ahora cosa que el castaño noto sudando de temor al verla así.

― ¡Déjame llorar a gusto mientras me limpias las lágrimas! ― Gritó ella mientras sonreía con ternura para Shinji.

El chico sólo sonreía ante eso y abrazó con felicidad a su bella novia la cual siguió llorando por las palabras que su Shinji le había dicho.

― Asuka, ¿te he dicho cuanto te necesito? ― La voz de Shinji sonaba feliz.

La alemana sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y no haría nada para detenerlo. Ella quería poder hablar con el Shinji que la cuidaría pasa siempre, con el novio que ella amaba y con la persona que compartía su futuro.

― Siempre que te veo, me doy cuenta de que haberme quedado fue la mejor opción que he tomado. ― Las palabras de Shinji eran un poema para los oídos de la alemana. ― Aunque, al inicio sí te tenía miedo, pero me di cuenta de que siempre había querido ser como tú-

― Y-Yo ― La alemana intentó interrumpirlo, pero Shinji prosiguió para que ella escuchara cada palabra.

― Asuka, déjame terminar ― Pronunció el castaño mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la pelirroja. ― Cuando nos conocimos aquella vez, tú me insultaste como nadie había hecho anteriormente y de verdad me sentía mal porque no podía compararme contigo ―

Para Asuka, aquellas palabras le traían recuerdos que ella deseaba que jamás hubieran pasado.

― Pero, jamás cambiaría ese día en el barco ― Unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas del castaño quien sentía como Asuka lloraba igualmente. ― Subirme al EVA usando tú traje, fue algo que jamás olvidaré ―

Asuka al oír eso, se rio ligeramente ya que la imagen de su novio usando su traje era algo que nunca olvidaría. Para Shinji, aquello era música para sus oídos ya que buscaba junto a Asuka superar todo por lo que ambos habían pasado. La imagen del hombre que jamás se hacía una afeitada correcta llegó a la mente de Shinji al recordar todo lo que ambos habían pasado.

― Kaji, creo que Kaji hizo un gran trabajo cuidándote.

― É-Él siempre fue un idiota

― ¿Cómo yo?

― N-No

― Lo extraño Asuka, quisiera que esa noticia no fuera verdad

Ella no aguanto más y rompió en llanto al momento de escuchar eso. Shinji quería hacerlo, pero era su deber ser fuerte para que ella nunca vuelva a esconderse detrás de un muro. La pelirroja lloraba amargamente y pese a que trataba de calmarse, simplemente no podía.

«―Kaji, prometo cuidarlas a ambas y nunca abandonarlas, sé que Misato ha estado mal estos días, pero no la abandonare, aunque ella renunciara a todo ―» Pensaba Shinji mientras seguía escuchando el llanto de Asuka el cual describía su dolor ― No te dejare nunca, voy a estar aquí siempre junto a ti ―

La pelirroja quería responderle, pero era incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento. Para ella, Shinji era la persona a la que el destino le dio para poder sufrir como para poder perdonarse. Los dos seguirían así por un tiempo hasta que Asuka se logro calmar; desde la muerte de Kaji, ninguno había dicho nada hasta esos momentos, guardando el dolor en su interior.

― Shinji ― Habló Asuka un poco más calmada.

― ¿Sí?

― Sí alguna vez te pasa algo, juro que si te pasa algo o te pierdo

― Nunca te abandonare

― Nunca lo hagas, idiota

Shinji podía jurar que su novia sonreía pese a que él no le veía.

― Bien, sigamos comiendo ― Dijo el castaño logrando que Asuka se despegara ligeramente para poder verla notando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ― Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar ―

― Ah, cómo te gusta disculparte ― Respondió ella secándose las lágrimas. ― Ahora siéntate y come junto a mi ―

― Bien lo haré, no tienes porque enojarte ― En ese momento Shinji miró a su novia quien llevó sus manos a sus costados mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos celestes profundos. ― M-Me sentaré a comer ―

Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro de Asuka al ver como su novio le obedecía.

― Eso me gusta ― Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a lado de Shinji ― Pero no iremos a ver a Kaworu y es una orden de tu superior ―

Él sólo pudo reír ante la actitud de su pareja, pero no podía negar que amaba aquellos celos de la alemana. Los dos habían llevado una vida tranquila las últimas semanas, la falta de movimiento en NERV y la mejor respuesta de ambos junto a Ayanami había dejado anonadados a todos. Ni siquiera el último ángel que había invadido las mentes de los jóvenes pudo hacer algo para lastimarlos, para separarlos. El puntaje tanto de Asuka como de Shinji era prácticamente el mismo, no subía el de uno si el del otro no subía, una sincronización perfecta entre los dos elegidos.

― La sincronización de su hijo ha llamado la atención del comité, comandante Ikari. ― La voz de Fuyutsuki llegó a oídos del padre del tercer niño.

― Ellos no esperaban que él y la segunda niña tuvieran una sincronización así, entre ambos. ― Respondió el hombre de mirada estoica mientras veía los datos recopilados por las pruebas de sincronización.

― Debería de estar orgulloso, ¿no? ― El hombre mayor esperaba que el padre del joven Ikari mencionara algo al respecto.

― Sólo sirve de utilidad para el proyecto. ― Fue la fría respuesta del comandante confirmando unas sospechas que el viejo doctor ya comenzaba a notar.

― «Puede que tú y yo nos estemos equivocando respecto a Shinji.» ― Pensó Fuyutsuki mientras el recuerdo de su antigua estudiante y madre del menor pasaba por su mente. ― De todas formas, es para traerla a ella. ―

― Nada más importa ― Finalizó Gendo la conversación mientras veía entre los archivos una foto de Ikari Yui, su mujer.

Ritsuko Akagi era una hermosa mujer que fue recomendada para uno de los mayores proyectos que el hombre jamás había hecho. Su madre, la mujer que concibió a las MAGI, era su inspiración para llevar a cabo el proyecto de los EVAS. Leyendo los datos de los niños, ella se dio cuenta lo mucho que habían mejorado tanto la primera como el tercero con respecto a su sincronización, e incluso la segunda niña logró sincronizarse con el tercer niño de manera espectacular.

― Niños ― Murmuró la doctora en voz baja ya que en fondo anhelaba tener niños.

― Doctora Akagi ― Una voz conocida para Ritsuko entro en escena.

― Pasa Maya, es bueno que llegues a esta hora. ― Expresó Ritsuko con mirada relajada al ver a su protegida entrar con unos papeles en mano. ― ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? ―

La joven de cabellos castaños asintió en afirmación mientras le extendía aquellas hojas a su superior quien esbozó una sonrisa al ver los datos de la última prueba.

― Ojalá Misato se sienta feliz al ver esto ― La doctora no había dejado de pensar en su amiga desde lo de Kaji y la información que logro recopilar de la segunda y el tercer niño era algo sorprendente.

― Aquel segundo patrón que vimos en la segunda era… ― Maya, quien había detectado un segundo patrón en la joven alemana, miraba curiosa a su superior.

― Puede ser, por el momento deseo hacerle unas pruebas más a Asuka antes de dar una resolución. ― Le respondió Ritsuko a su estudiante, aquella joven que sonreía alegremente por trabajar a su lado. ― Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a visitarlos? ―

Un tono rojizo se coloreó en las mejillas de Maya al escuchar eso y con alegría le respondió a su mentora.

― Sí, quiero ir a ver al joven Shinji y a la joven Asuka. ―

La doctora soltó una pequeña risa al ver el entusiasmo en la chica, no por nada Maya siempre sería una de las personas que amaba ver en aquellos grisáceos muros del Geo Frente. Tomando los papeles para poder meterlos en un sobre, Ritsuko y Maya se preparaban para darles una visita a los jóvenes pilotos con el fin de tener una charla con respecto a cierto dato arrojado por la segunda niña.

Afuera del complejo, en artificial lago se hallaba una figura albina hablando a la nada. Desde su llegada hace meses, el quinto niño conocido como Nagisa Kaworu se hallaba entablando una conversación con los monolitos de SEELE; el muchacho era conocedor de su rol como uno de los enviados divinos, pero con el tiempo desarrolló un afecto por el primogénito del comandante Ikari.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes respecto a la traición de Ikari? ― Preguntó uno de los monolitos al quinto niño.

― Es más que obvio que conoce el paradero de Adán, pero lo esconde bajo su propio egoísmo. ― Le respondió a su superior lo que sabía.

― Entonces debemos prepararnos, lanzar el ataque cuanto antes. ― Habló otra voz desde otro monolito llamando la atención del resto.

― Un ataque a Tokio-III es algo que no debemos tomar a la ligera. ― Le informó alguien a la persona que comentó el plan de respaldo para desencadenar un tercer impacto. ― Recordemos que las fuerzas de Ikari se encuentran en alerta por el asesinato de aquel espía. ―

― La muerte de Kaji ha consternado a todos, incluyendo a la primera niña. ― Interrumpió Kaworu logrando obtener el interés de todos. ― Aquella jugada en el tablero desencadenó una unión más fuerte entre la segunda niña y el tercer niño; recomiendo no hacer nada a menos que mi misión se vea involucrada y

― ¡No podemos arriesgarnos! ― Exclamó uno con evidente preocupación. ― El hijo de Ikari es nuestra llave para todo esto, no podemos perderlo tampoco ―

― La segunda niña juega un papel importante de igual manera, ellos dos se encuentran en una relación actualmente. ― Les informó Kaworu a los miembros de SEELE llamando la atención del líder de estos.

― ¿A qué te refieres con _relación,_ joven Nagisa? ― Preguntó una voz grave al joven quien no volteó en verle.

― Ellos dos actualmente se encuentran en una relación entre hombre y mujer, viviendo la pasión carnal y buscando el amor del otro. ― Las palabras del quinto niño dejaron sin habla a la mayoría de los miembros de SEELE, en especial al líder de la organización debido al cambio que se dio en el escenario. ― La unión entre ambos es fuerte, si alguno de los dos llegará a perecer, el otro entraría en ira junto a su propio EVA. ―

― Eso quiere decir ― Uno de los miembros habló, pero en su voz, el miedo era evidente.

― Que todo estaría comprometido si su misión fracasa. ― Continuó otro con el mismo tono de voz que el anterior.

― Nagisa, debes provocar el impacto antes de que toda la misión se vea comprometida. ― La voz del líder fue escuchada por el albino quien apenas y sonrió ante tal orden.

En ese momento la conexión establecida entre el quinto niño con los monolitos desapareció dejando a un Nagisa viendo la tranquilidad del lago que era custodiado por un destructor naval. Aquella imagen que le regalaba el lugar era inimaginable, una belleza escondida en la mano del hombre y que lamentablemente sería borrada por los deseos del hombre.

Dios hizo al hombre a su semejanza.

El hombre hizo a Dios a su semejanza.

― Ya está decidido, Shinji Ikari. ―

Después de un tiempo, en el departamento donde residían los niños, la visita de la doctora Akagi sorprendió a la pareja debido a la llegada de la doctora; Asuka observaba desde el corredor el cómo su novio abría la puerta a la mujer.

― Doctora Akagi ― Dijo Shinji con sorpresa al ver a la mujer en la puerta de su hogar.

― Hola Shinji, ¿podemos pasar? ― Preguntó de manera amable la rubia, confundiendo un poco al castaño por el plural.

― ¿Podemos? ― Preguntó Shinji quien en no había notado a Maya quien se encontraba detrás de la doctora.

― Maya, ¿qué haces ocultándote detrás de mí? ― Preguntó la doctora a su estudiante al ver el nerviosismo evidente en la joven.

― Lo lamento doctora, me sentí un poco nerviosa. ― Se disculpo la joven para salir y ver al joven Ikari de frente. ― También me disculpo contigo. ―

― No tienes porque hacerlo ― Expresó Shinji con una risa nerviosa al ver a Maya de ese modo.

― ¡Idiota, debes dejarlas entrar! ― La voz de Asuka fue escuchado por todos logrando que tanto la doctora como Maya ingresaran sus cabezas para buscar a la segunda niña quien se encontraba de la misma manera que ellas. ― ¿Van a ingresar o no? ―

La actitud de la joven Asuka siempre lograba sorprender a todos.

― Pasen ― Dijo Shinji dejando ingresa a las dos mujeres.

― Tienes una novia muy… ¿carismática? ― Elogió Maya, o al menos eso intentó.

― Lo sé ― Fue la respuesta de un avergonzado Shinji.

Una vez que las mujeres llegaron a donde Asuka, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la alemana usando una de las camisas blancas que usaba el tercer niño. Para Maya, esto era algo tan hermoso, digno de una hermosa novela de amor entre dos amantes; para Ritsuko, por su lado, le causaba gracia ver como la orgullosa chica usaba el atuendo de su novio.

― ¿Cómo han estado? ― Preguntó una seria Asuka quien yacía de brazos cruzados esperando que su novio ingresara a la habitación.

― Bien, gracias por preguntar. ― Respondió la mayor notando en la mirada de Asuka una tranquilidad.

― Me alegro ― Una vez que su novio llegó a donde estaban ellas, la chica se relajó. ― ¿A qué se debe su visita? ―

― ¡Asuka! ― Llamó Shinji a su novia quien le dio una mirada con molestia. ― Esas no son maneras de hablarle a nuestro invitados ― Para Asuka, aquella llamada de atención no le agrado en lo absoluto.

― Lo dice él que no las dejaba pasar ― Lo confrontó con una sonrisa mientras veía como su pareja se rascaba la cabeza. ― Buena suerte para la próxima, _kínder_. ―

La pequeña discusión entre ambos hizo reír a la doctora como a la joven Maya. Una discusión de parejas que sea tierna no se veía siempre y el ver tal espectáculo era un regalo para ambas mujeres. Cuando todo se calmó, los presentes se sentaron en la sala siendo en ese momento que la doctora miro con seriedad a la pareja que se hallaba en el sofá junto a Maya.

― Voy a ser muy clara con lo que les preguntaré y quiero que me respondan con sinceridad. ― Los jóvenes al oír aquello asintieron en afirmación con respecto a lo dicho por la doctora. ― Bien ―

Asuka y Shinji, tomados de la mano, estaban preparados para la pregunta que le haría la doctora. Maya, aguantaba las ganas de gritar de emoción al ver como los dos se comportaban como una pareja unida, pero además esperaba la pregunta que haría su mentora con emoción de igual forma.

― Niños ― Comenzó Ritsuko seriamente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. ― ¿Cuándo hicieron el amor? ―

La pareja quedó en blanco al escuchar la pregunta y antes de poder siquiera responder un grito fue escuchado por todos los presentes, uno lleno de horror. En ese momento todos se giraron a ver de dónde provenía aquel grito encontrándose con una muy horrible Misato que se encontraba señalando a la pareja.

― Ustedes dos ― La voz de Misato por tanto llorar se encontraba quebradiza.

Los niños en ese momento se levantaron del sofá intentando explicar lo sucedido a su tutora, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, esta había caído al suelo desmayada.

― ¡Misato! ― Gritaron los dos corriendo a socorrer a la mujer que los cuidaba.

― Parece ser que ella no lo sabía ― Comentó Ritsuko con una sonrisa algo forzada por la escena.

― En efecto ― Agregó Maya mientras veía a dos pilotos preocupados por el estado de su tutora.

Todos los presentes ayudaron a cargar a Misato para llevarla de nueva cuenta a su habitación. La doctora Akagi se sentía muy mal por el estado de su amiga, pero debía admitir que no se esperaba que la Mayor Katsuragi desconociera el estado avanzado de la relación de la segunda niña y el tercer niño.

― ¿Estará bien la Mayor Katsuragi? ― Preguntó Maya mientras ayudaba a los chicos con Misato.

― Ha estado en peores situaciones. ― Contestó Ritsuko a la pregunta hecha por la teniente Ibuki.

― Me sigue sorprendiendo que no haya hecho una tontería antes. ― Fueron las palabras de una irritada Asuka por la imagen que daba Misato. ― ¡Maldita sea, pesa! ― Se quejó ella ya que juraría que la mujer pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

― No tienes que decírnoslo. ― Dijo la rubia quien también sentía el peso de su amiga. ― ¿Cómo puedes no cansarte de cargarla? ― Preguntó la doctora al tercer niño quien rio ligeramente.

― Llevo viviendo desde que llegue junto a ella, he desarrollado cierta fuerza al cargarla siempre. ― La respuesta que dio el joven Shinji llamó la atención del trío de chicas. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―

Ninguna de las mujeres dijo algo, ni siquiera su novia.

― «Sí que son extrañas.» ― Pensó el joven Ikari mientras veía como llegaban a la habitación de Misato.

Una vez dentro, dejaron a la mujer sobre la cama para que descansará otro poco. Asuka como Shinji acordaron hablar con ella una vez que despertará, pero por el momento tendrían un tiempo más de conversación con la doctora quien al parecer estaba entusiasmada junto a la teniente.

― Bien, dejemos a Misato aquí y regresemos a la sala. ― Dijo la doctora quien abandonó el lugar junto a Maya quien les regalo una sonrisa a los niños.

Tanto Asuka como Shinji se miraron extrañados. ¿Haber tenido sexo a una edad joven era algo de que enorgullecerse? Pareciera que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco a horas del fin del mundo.

― Vayamos con ellas. ― Habló Asuka para acercarse a su tutora y darle un beso en su mejilla. ― Descansa. ―

Shinji imitó la acción de su novia, pero él le dio un beso en la frente a su tutora y la arropó con las sábanas que ella tenía ahí para que ella descansara mejor.

― Vámonos. ― Comentó Shinji para tomar la mano de su novia y salir de ahí dejando a su tutora descansar.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **El fruto del destino que cae más lejos del árbol**

* * *

Cuando una persona pierde a un ser querido, esta hará todo para traerla de regreso al caer en la desesperación de un corazón roto. Lamentablemente, un corazón roto que intenta ser protegido muy difícil puede volver a amar y tristemente aleja al resto de aquellos que le aman.

― Pronto comenzará todo. ― Dijo un hombre que miraba la imagen del quinto niño.

― A mi opinión, la llegada del joven antes de tiempo fue algo imprevisto. ― Decía un hombre de mayor edad junto al otro. ― ¿No deberíamos de prepararnos para cualquier movimiento de SEELE? ― Preguntaba el anciano.

El comandante de NERV y el Sub comandante no eran idiotas, sabían de los movimientos de SEELE, pero aquella actitud del quinto niño era un tanto misteriosa.

― Que los EVA se encuentren listos para cualquier posible ataque, todas las estaciones en alerta máxima. ― Ordenó el padre del tercer niño mientras miraba imágenes de los últimos encuentros con los ángeles. ― Traigan a Rei. ― Dijo eso último con un tono más preocupado.

Fuyutsuki entendió lo que tenía que hacer, así que se dispuso para salir del lugar en informarle a los miembros de NERV sus nuevas órdenes deteniéndose por unos segundos.

― ¿Qué hay de su hijo? ― Preguntó Fuyutsuki antes de salir de la habitación.

― Que la Mayor Katsuragi lo cuide hasta que sea necesario traerlo al Geo Frente. ― Fue la respuesta del comandante quien seguía viendo a su pantalla.

El hombre de mayor edad dio una última mirada a quien alguna vez fue su estudiante sintiendo pena por su vástago.

Con los niños, la situación iba de una manera un tanto más tranquila que la que se vivían en diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Asuka y Shinji regresaron a la sala con el fin de seguir la platica con la doctora; ambos ya sabían que su relación era pública desde hace tiempo, pero desconocían cómo la doctora se había enterado de que ambos tuvieron sexo.

― Bien, ahora se preguntarán cómo me enteré de que los dos tuvieron sexo, ¿no es así? ― Dijo la doctora mientras veía como los dos elegidos miraban al suelo con sus mejillas coloradas por sus palabras. ― No los voy a regañar ni nada por el estilo, aunque si les diría que lo mejor que hubieran hecho era usar protección. ―

Las palabras de la doctora fueron como una bomba N2 para los jóvenes como para la teniente Ibuki ya que no se esperaban que la mujer soltara, así como así, aquel detalle. Asuka se preguntaba cómo la doctora sabía también aquello que sólo ella y Shinji sabían ya que, obviamente, ambos habían decidido hacer el amor sin protección la primera vez.

― ¿Cómo lo saben?

Asuka volteó a ver a Shinji que miraba confundido a la doctora quien giro su mirar por unos segundos a la segunda niña para después regresar con Shinji.

― Entonces mi suposición era clara desde el inicio. ― Dijo la doctora mientras sacaba su teléfono y lo encendía. ― Maya había detectado un patrón diferente durante una de las pruebas de Asuka. ― Habló la doctora notando el rostro de confusión que le regalaban los niños. ― Bien, vean esto. ―

Mostrando su teléfono a los dos pilotos, Asuka en ese momento compendió a lo que se refería la doctora.

― ¿Esas dos líneas son de Asuka? ― Preguntó confundido Shinji sin notar el rubor en su novia.

― Exactamente. ― Contestó Maya notando que el joven seguía confundido. ― No lo entendiste, ¿verdad?

El hijo del comandante sólo se limitó a negar provocando que Maya lo viera con pena y la doctora Akagi riera.

― Shinji ― En ese momento Asuka decidió hablar provocando que el tercer niño le mirara. ― Lo que Maya y Ritsuko nos quieren decir, bueno, es que tú y yo…

Para Asuka era complicado decirlo ya que nunca en su vida pensó llegar a este punto, mucho menos tan joven.

― Tú y yo ―

Asuka respiró profundamente preocupando a Shinji quien la tomó de los hombros con preocupación.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Preguntaba preocupado el chico.

Las dos mujeres veían atentas la escena ya que era algo que no se veía todos los días y para la suerte de la doctora, Maya se encontraba grabando desde el inicio todo con una cámara escondida.

― Y-Yo ― Para la segunda niña eran difíciles las palabras.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Y para Shinji, una preocupación el ver a su novia tan doblegada.

Inhalando una última vez, Asuka se decidió a decir tales palabras.

― ¡TENDREMOS UN HIJO! ― Gritó ella mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Un silencio conquistó la habitación después de aquel grito por unos momentos. Maya como Ritsuko veían atentas ante la respuesta de cualquiera de lo dos elegidos. Shinji, quien estaba a lado de Asuka, estaba sonriendo involuntariamente mientras su mente procesaba tales palabras.

― Tendremos un hijo ― Repitió Asuka en voz baja esperando la reacción de su novio.

― ¿Un hijo? ― Fue lo único que pudo decir él de un modo que no esperaba Asuka. ― N-No puede ser verdad

Al escuchar las palabras de su novio, Asuka se levantó de golpe regalándole una mirada molesta y llena de dolor al chico para después salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación lanzando insultos en su idioma natal.

― ¡Asuka! ― Gritó Shinji quien salió corriendo tras ella.

Maya como Ritsuko no esperaban eso sintiéndose mal por la pareja.

― ¿Estarán bien? ― Preguntó Maya preocupada por las acciones de la segunda niña.

― Necesitan tiempo, lo mejor es que los dejemos solos para que hablen. ― Respondió la doctora quien veía la imagen de la prueba que hizo Asuka. ― «Lo mejor será mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo para evitar complicaciones» ―

Shinji había logrado llegar con Asuka, siendo que esta se encerró en la habitación del chico y no en la suya.

― ¡Vete! ― Gritaba ella mientras se iba a la cama y se cubría con las sábanas.

― No, déjame hablar. ― Pedía el chico quien ingresó a la pequeña habitación.

― Asuka yo-

― ¡No quiero verte!

Shinji se acercó a la cama para poder hablar mejor con ella. Esta era su primera pelea de verdad en varios meses y quería solucionarla. Para su pesar, al momento de acercarse pudo escuchar que ella estaba llorando y se sintió como la peor basura del mundo.

― ¡Vete! ― Gritaba ella esperando que el chico se fuera.

― No, prometí no correr nunca más. ― Respondió Shinji tranquilamente mientras se ponía a la altura de la cama notando el rostro de Asuka entre la sábana. ― No me iré, aunque me grites y me digas que me odias. ―

Asuka no podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía lastimada y abandonada por la persona a la que más amaba. Shinji al verla así se sintió una opresión en su corazón, había cometido un error, pero se iba a empeñar en arreglarlo.

― Asuka. ― La alemana al escuchar su nombre miró a Shinji quien le sonreía tiernamente. ― ¿Es verdad lo que dijo la doctora Akagi? ― Preguntó Shinji con tacto esta ocasión.

― No lo sé, yo, sólo creo que sí. ― Respondió Asuka saliendo de su fortaleza. ― ¿Odiarías tener un hijo conmigo? ― Fue su pregunta esperando que Shinji le contestara.

El chico sonrió con gentileza mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de su amada, limpiando aquellas lágrimas rebeldes.

― Amaría formar una familia junto a la mejor chica del mundo. ― Fue la respuesta de Shinji quien notó la sonrisa pequeña que Asuka formó. ― Sé que no somos los mejores, pero creo que aprenderemos a ser buenos padres con el tiempo. ―

La piloto de la unidad 02 estaba sonriente al recibir tales palabras. Retirando las sábanas que la cubrían, se lanzó a besar fuertemente a su novio quien no esperaba tal acción de parte de la chica, al menos no por el momento. Tierno y apasionado, así lo describía Shinji al tener sus labios contra los de Asuka quien se separó para verlo a los ojos.

― Recuerda kínder, yo siempre seré la mejor. ― Dijo dulcemente Asuka quien se perdía en la mirada del chico.

― Siempre. ― Respondió el Ikari para darle un beso en la nariz a la alemana. ― Pero dime, ¿crees que Misato tome esto de buena manera? ― Preguntaba el chico mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que Asuka aún tenía.

― No lo sé, ella no tomo de buena manera lo del sexo. ― Asuka en verdad temía que la Mayor les reprendiera por ser demasiado confiados. ― Pero, no me importa mientras pueda estar junto a ti y si no le gusta, pues que se joda. ― Dijo la alemana haciendo que Shinji se sorprendiera por el insulto.

― Asuka, esa no es forma de hablar de Misato. ― Dijo Shinji es su introvertido tono.

Asuka se echó a reír un poco al ver que su novio seguía teniéndole un cariño especial a Misato y creyendo que en verdad ella pudiera hablar así de ella.

― Bueno, sólo un poco. ― Se corrigió Asuka quien se dejo caer a la cama nuevamente.

Shinji en ese momento decidió subir junto a Asuka quien se giró para poder recostarse sobre su novio. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que los dos comenzaron a salir, muchas victorias, algunas derrotas, pero al final todo valía la pena para ambos. Dos almas solitarias que se encontraron, que se hirieron, pero que al final lograron encontrar la manera de amarse en un mundo caótico que siempre buscaba herirles.

― Shinji.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Te casarías conmigo?

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Ayanami Rei mirando el cielo; habían pasado semanas desde la llegada del quinto niño y el sentimiento de conocerle no se iba de su mente. Ella se encontraba intranquila al ver aquella mirada carmesí como la suya, pero que dejaba en claro que no le importaba nada en el mundo.

― Excepto Shinji ― Dijo la primera niña mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que tenía en manos. ― Él dijo que sólo le importaba Shinji y que él y yo éramos más cercanos. ―

Para Rei, Kaworu era una persona completamente extraña y de la cual, en su primer encuentro, sintió como si estuviera conectada a él. Intranquila, Rei decidió dejar de lado su bebida mientras se dirigía a su cama para tratar de dormir un poco, pero en ese momento su celular sonó por lo cual contestó la llamada.

― Habla Rei ― Dijo ella.

― _Se ha detectado un patrón azul, se necesita su presencia en el Geo Frente._ ―

Tales palabras helaron a la joven quien no entendía cómo un ángel penetró las defensas de la fortaleza conocida como Geo Frente.

― Entendido, voy para allá. ― Respondió ella cortando la llamada. ― «Ikari, Soryu, espero que se encuentren bien.» ―

En el Geo Frente todo era un caos, la detección de un patrón azul en las inmediaciones del lugar provocó el pánico entre todos los que se encontraban de guardia. Los técnicos Makoto y Aoba no se explicaban como un ángel penetró todas las defensas de la ciudad.

― El sistema se encuentra fuera de control. ― Decía Aoba.

― ¡Las MAGI han detectado múltiples señales! ― Gritaba el otro técnico al ver como en pantalla se desplegaban señales de emergencia. ― ¡El ángel se encuentra fuera del lugar y avanza lentamente! ―

Gendo Ikari miraba todas las alarmas que se habían disparado. Para el padre de Shinji, estas acciones pertenecían a SEELE que buscaba generar el Tercer Impacto a su forma, cosa que el comandante de la rama de NERV Japón no permitiría tan fácilmente.

― ¿En cuánto tiempo llegará la piloto Ayanami? ― Preguntaba Gendo quien seguía de manos cruzadas.

― Se encuentra en camino, tardará cinco minutos por las entradas auxiliares. ― Respondía el sub comandante quien veía las imágenes del lugar notando en una de ellas al joven Nagisa. ― Tal parece que el quinto niño siempre fue el último enviado, ¿no lo cree? ―

― Sólo es un ángel más, su eliminación es la prioridad de NERV ― Se limitó a decir Gendo quien veía todos los datos en la pantalla del lugar.

En ese momento una alarma sonó en todo lugar helando a los miembros de NERV quienes estaban atemorizados por tal sonido. Gendo como Fuyutsuki se impresionaron, pero guardaron la compostura. Frente a todos apareció la imagen del EVA 02 siendo activado sin la presencia de un piloto.

― EVA 02 activado, no hay presencia de la piloto Soryu dentro. ― Informó Makoto quien intentaba frenar al EVA de Asuka usando el Dummy System. ― El sistema niega todas las acciones, el EVA ha cortado comunicación con las MAGI―

Caminando fuera del Geo Frente, Kaworu miraba el lugar con total admiración al ver lo que el hombre había logrado en un intento se salvaguardar su vida. Para el Quinto Niño, todo esto no será más que un escenario que verá el poder de los EVA, en especial aquel que es piloteado por el Tercer Niño a quien tanto tiempo había esperado conocer.

― Es hora, la última canción ha de ser tocada con alegría. ― Dijo el Quinto Niño mientras caminaba lentamente por las instalaciones del Geo Frente.

Fuera del lugar, en Tokio III se encontraba un auto conduciendo a rápida velocidad. Misato, Asuka, Maya, Ritusko y Shinji iban en dirección el Geo Frente para apoyar con todo lo que pudieran para enfrentar tal amenaza. Todos se encontraban intranquilos debido a lo inoportuno que fue aquella alarma.

― ¿Cómo que no hay un ángel en la ciudad? ― Preguntaba Misato totalmente alterada.

― La localización del 17° ángel es en Dogma Central. ― Declaró Maya quien veía todos los datos en su computadora. ― ¡Maldición, son los datos más grandes jamás registrados! ― Exclamó ella al ver toda la información que MAGI arrojaba sobre el 17°

― ¿Hay manera de saber cómo es? ― Para Misato, la prioridad de matar al ángel era lo más importante en ese momento.

― No se sabe cómo… ¡La Unidad 02 está activada! ― Gritó Maya con horror al ver las imágenes del EVA destrozando las jaulas.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Exclamó Asuka quien decidió ver la pantalla para llevarse la sorpresa de que su unidad fue encendida y estaba acabando con todos dentro de las instalaciones. ― ¿Cómo es posible que mi EVA este haciendo eso? ― La voz de Asuka ahora mostraba terror al ver como personas inocentes morían por su EVA

La doctora Akagi miraba seriamente el camino, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos al saber que una de las unidades EVA había sido activada sin tener un piloto en ella. ¿Acaso este era el verdadero poder del 17° ángel?

― ¡El ángel ha penetrado las defensas internas del Geo Frente y se dirige a las jaulas! ― Gritó Maya al recibir los datos que le brindó Makoto.

― ¡Hay que hacer algo! ― Gritó Asuka.

― ¡No sé que hacer! ― Fue la respuesta de Misato quien notó como Ritsuko no había dicho nada. ― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ― Preguntó la Mayor a su amiga.

― El ángel. ― Dijo la doctora mientras bajaba su mirada. ― La única manera posible para que se pueda conectar al EVA es que este sea un niño. ―

Tal respuesta hizo que todos en el vehículo guardaran silencio. Shinji, quien también había estado callado todo el camino, apretó sus puños fuertemente al sentir que una vez más lo habían traicionado. Asuka notó la tensión en su novio, ella ya se daba la idea de quién era aquel ángel y sentía rabia al ver que ambos, nuevamente, habían sido engañados por alguien en quien confiaron ciegamente.

― Kaworu Nagisa es el último ángel.

El quinto niño se había convertido en el último enviado.

― Ahora, el destino de la humanidad está sellado.

De inmediato varias unidades paramilitares entraron a las jaulas en un intento de detener al ángel.

― ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta que sus intentos siempre terminarán en fracaso?

Sin titubear, una ráfaga de balas salió en contra del quinto niño quien haciendo uso de sus cualidades había logrado desplegar un poderoso Campo AT que sacudió las instalaciones. Desde las pantallas del centro de mano se podía observar como Nagisa Kaworu acababa con los hombres que habían ido a detenerlo usando el EVA unidad 02.

― ¿Cuánto falta para que los pilotos lleguen? ― Preguntó Gendo.

― Se encuentran dentro del Geo Frente; pilotos Soryu e Ikari, ¿pueden oírme? ― Habló Aoba sonando desesperado.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Respondió Misato por ellos.

― El EVA Unidad 02 se encuentra en enlace externo y… ― En ese momento el técnico miró algo que lo perturbó. ― ¡La Unidad 00 se encuentra activada!

Los chicos al escuchar eso pensaron en Ayanami, pero de repente Maya con ayuda de las cámaras se dio cuenta que la primera niña se encontraba en camino directo hacia las instalaciones.

― No puede ser ― Murmuró Maya.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó alarmada la doctora para darse cuenta lo que veía Maya. ― ¡Makoto, Aoba, inicien los sistemas de defensa del DOGMA! ¡Por nada del mundo dejen que el ángel llegue hasta su destino! ― Ordenó alarmada la doctora.

Kaworu, quien ya llegaba a su destino, logró ver como los humanos en un último intento buscaban parar su misión. Por un momento el ángel pensó en usar el poder del EVA 02, pero por alguna razón decidió no usarlo. Todos veían como el quinto niño se quedaba esperando en dirección al EVA Unidad 01.

― Ikari Shinji, te estoy esperando. ― Pronunció el ángel quien mantenía una sonrisa confiada. ― Por muchos tiempos he esperado este momento desde mi nacimiento.

Para sorpresa del joven Nagisa, una unidad diferente había llegado.

― Así que… ¿Serás tú quien va a tratar de detenerme?

Kaworu observaba como la Unidad 00 descendía en dirección hacia él; por un momento creyó que se trataba de la primera niña, pero para su sorpresa se trataba del alma dominante. La voluntad del alma sellada tras el EVA había despertado tan pronto amenazó la existencia de todas las personas dentro, pero ¿existía posibilidad alguna de detener todo?

La fría mirada del comandante se enfocaba en la imagen que las cámaras del Geo Frente captaban. La llegada del quinto niño cambió las cosas que él trataba de cambiar a su favor; SEELE ya sabía de sus planes y no tardarían en iniciar una operación de contramedida para detener todo lo que él había comenzado. Su semblante calmado, pero serio llamaba la atención de cada uno de los técnicos que sentían pavor ante la idea de vivir un tercer cataclismo de proporciones bíblicas.

― ¿Se encuentran aquí el piloto Ikari? ― Preguntó el comandante con seriedad.

― No, aún falta poco para que entren a las jaulas. ― Decía Makoto para poner en pantalla la imagen de los niños corriendo en dirección a las jaulas de los EVA. ― La Mayor Katsuragi se dirige hacia acá junto a la teniente Ibuki y la doctora Akagi, señor.

El tiempo transcurría y nuevamente la imagen del quinto niño aparecía en pantalla para todos en NERV; al momento que la imagen del atacante apareció en las pantallas, Shinji y Asuka lograron ver que se trataba efectivamente de Kaworu quien se encontraba descendiendo a Dogma Central. La joven piloto guardo silencio sin hacer comentario alguno con respecto a la situación debido a la amistad que aquel niño y Shinji lograron forjar en tan poco tiempo.

Por su lado, Shinji miraba seriamente la imagen de Kaworu quien volteó a ver a una de las cámaras para después perderse la imagen. Apretando sus manos ahora en puños, Shinji se sintió traicionado por una de las personas a la que más confianza le tenía. Sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza y decepción; jamás pensó ser herido nuevamente, pero ahí estaba nuevamente ante él aquella realidad de la cual no podía escapar. Si querían vivir, él debía detenerlo sin importar que sucediera.

― Sigamos. ― Dijo secamente Shinji.

― Sí.

Los dos niños continuaron corriendo en dirección al último EVA que quedaba para ellos.

Un impresionante combate se estaba llevando a cabo entre la Unidad 00 y la 02. Sin ningún aviso, la Unidad 00 se activó y fue en camino a detener a Kaworu quien se encontraba defendido por el EVA de Asuka el cual cayó bajo control de los poderes del último ángel. Kaworu se encontraba de verdad impresionado al ver que la otra unidad EVA tenía un alma dominante dentro de ella, pero él sabía a la perfección la naturaleza de Ayanami y descartó que su alma se hubiese dividido ya que en todo caso ella hubiera perecido.

Tras recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de la Unidad 02, el EVA celeste se impactó contra una de las paredes del largo abismo para recibir un ataque fatal por parte del cuchillo que llevaba aquella unidad de color carmesí. Nagisa no mostraba más su sonrisa, pero regalaba una mirada de tristeza tras ver que un clon de Adán era débil ante otro semejante. En el corazón del chico, un sentimiento se encontraba floreciendo tras decidir mirar hacia arriba y no ver la llegada de su invitado al último baile.

Los segundos pasaron y un pensamiento pesimista llegó a la mente del ángel quien se resignó a la falta que el tercer niño había cometido a su invitación. De repente y sin previo aviso, su campo AT se desplegó tras sentir un poderoso ataque el cual lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba nuevamente llevándose la sorpresa de que se trataba de Ikari Shinji.

― ¡Kaworu! ¡Detén todo esto! ― Gritaba Shinji intentando convencer al chico de parar todo.

Sonriente, Kaworu miró fijamente hacia el EVA.

― Llegas tarde, Shinji.

El EVA de Asuka de repente inició un ataque hacia el EVA de Shinji sólo para ser interceptado por él quien no buscaba atacar la unidad de la chica, pero parecía que inevitablemente tendría que confrontarla si quería detener todo. Dando un golpe que hizo retroceder al EVA 02, Shinji trató de detener a Kaworu quien sonrió ante el ataque de su amigo, pero nuevamente aquel EVA carmesí logró detener otro ataque en contra del hijo de Adán.

Asuka quien era testigo de todo lo que sucedía desde la cámara que el EVA de Shini traía instalado, sintió un enorme dolor al ver que su EVA sería un arma para la destrucción de la humanidad la cual había jurado proteger y salvar del ataque de los Ángeles. Su corazón se encontraba preocupado, su mente regresaba imágenes dolorosas de su pasado y también de su presente. Todo por lo que ella luchaba no era más que un espiral de tragedias que la envolvían como una sábana de seda la cual al tacto le lastimaba; ella desde el inicio supo que su vida estaría ligada al EVA y ahora entendía aún más que tan ligada se encontraba.

Podían luchar por un futuro y eso buscaban hacer, luchar por uno, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese futuro se veía opacado por los deseos del mundo sobre los de ellos. Fue en ese momento que su corazón decidió gritar el nombre de la persona con la que lucharía por un futuro para los dos en un mundo horrible creado para ellos…

― ¡Shinji!

La voz desesperada de Asuka llegó al alma del joven Ikari quien escuchó algo más en ella.

― Asuka… ― Dijo él para recibir un fuerte ataque del EVA que le causó mucho daño. ― N-No me puedo rendir, no me rendiré por esto.

Los ojos de la Unidad 01 comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Ambos EVAS desplegaron sus cuchillos progresivos y entablaron un combate mucho más salvaje que antes con el objetivo de vencer sobre del otro. Shinji no ansiaba acabar con la Unidad de Asuka, pero sabía que si no hacía nada ambos estarían condenados si no hacia nada.

― ¡Perdóname, Asuka! ― Gritó él para encajar su arma en el hombro del EVA y golpearla fuertemente. ― ¡Detén esto!

Kaworu soltó un suspiro ya que no podía tomar esa decisión con las otras decisiones que había tomado. Su destino ya estaba sellado desde el inicio, desde que todo había cambiado inesperadamente para él. Tal vez este era el mundo que tanto Ikari había soñado y que él no pudo regalarle después de todo.

Una luz al final del abismo logró ser divisada por Kaworu quien de inmediato supo de que se trataba. Habían llegado al final del baile y ahora una última pieza estaba siendo tocada por los corazones de todos.

― Aquí estás. ― Frente a él se encontraba crucificado un ser blanco con múltiples ojos. ― Adán, de aquel que venimos.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó detrás de él para llevarse la sorpresa de que Shinji había logrado detener a la Unidad 02 de Asuka, pero lo que él pobre Ikari no sabía era que aquella unidad también tenía un enlace directo con su piloto quien se desmayó ante el ataque que recibió su EVA. Shinji pudo escuchar los gritos de horror de la persona a la que ama quien exclamaba su nombre ante el fuerte dolor que ella sentía tras haber atacado al EVA 02.

― Shinji…

― ¡Kaworu!

El joven piloto intentó atacar al último ángel, pero para su sorpresa fue agarrado por la Unidad 02 en un último intento de defender al hijo de Adán.

― ¿El qué nace de Adán debe regresar a Adán? ¿Aunque eso signifique la destrucción del hombre? ― Preguntó el chico notando que había algo diferente en el primer ángel sólo para darse cuenta de que había sido engañado. ― Esto no es… Lilith, los Lilim, Lilith. Lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo, ¡Lilith, los lilim!

Toda la verdad había sido revelada ante Kaworu al ver a la progenitora del fruto del conocimiento y ahora debía enfrentar al chico cuyo destino ya había sido escrito incluso antes de su nacimiento. Con el EVA 02 fuera de combate y con mucho dolor tras recibir la noticia de que Asuka se había desmayado, la mente del joven Ikari se encontraba hecha un caos.

¿Por qué Dios los había castigado de esta manera?

― _Detén al ángel de inmediato._

La voz fría y firme de su padre fue lo único que escuchó después de todo y en medio de lágrimas decidió mirar a Kaworu quien le sonreía.

― ¿Por qué?

Su EVA estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y rodearlo con su mano en un intento por acabar con la vida del chico que una vez le prometió que su vida sería feliz.

― Gracias amigo, Shinji.

Todos dentro del centro de mando tenían la imagen clara de lo que estaba sucediendo y la Mayor Katsuragi se negaba a creer todo lo que sucedió en tan pocos minutos. Ella podía sentir el inmenso dolor por el que estaban pasando tanto Shinji como Asuka, sobre todo el primero ya que en escasos segundos su mundo nuevamente se vino abajo y ahora debía hacer de verdugo del chico al que un día depositó su confianza.

Los segundos pasaban y la mirada de Gendo sobre el juicio de su hijo contra el ángel era algo que jamás llegó a ver. Su plan, el plan de SEELE, todo debería terminar con el último ángel, pero él sabía que los ancianos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente y atacarían cuando NERV estuviera perdida en medio de la niebla de la soberbia.

Shinji no quería hacerlo, no quería matarlo, pero el destino de la humanidad dependía de su juicio. Lo odiaba, detestaba con el alma todo, pero así lo quería su amigo.

― Perdóname, Kaworu.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había acabado.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Cuando este feo y hermoso mundo fue creado.**

* * *

― ¿Por qué lloras mamá?

― No es nada, simplemente recordé algo.

― ¿Estás triste?

― No, al contrario, lloro por felicidad al recordar a tu padre.

― ¿A papá?

― Sí, papá era a veces un idiota.

Cuando este feo y hermoso mundo fue creado, muchas cosas pasaron para darle forma a un infierno viviente que albergaba un paraíso escondido. Cuando los frutos del conocimiento y la vida se cruzaron, el destino fue escrito, pero pareciera que Dios planeó algo más al dejar a ambos hijos en un sueño eterno, al menos por millones de años.

Cerca del segundo milenio después de la llegada de Jesucristo, el mundo había cambiado por completo al punto de avanzar tecnológicamente a pasos agigantados, lamentablemente hubo un fuerte rechazo por los dogmas impuestos por la teocracia de los gobiernos leales a la Iglesia que consideraban esto como la herejía en contra de la palabra del Señor.

Por muchos años el crecimiento científico avanzó con cautela, siempre ante la atenta mirada de aquellos que dictaban su verdad y eliminando toda blasfemia que se opusiera a sus dogmas. Inevitablemente, la Iglesia se daría cuenta que había muchos errores en su estructura y poco a poco las ciencias se iban infiltrando dentro del sistema nervioso del cuerpo eclesiástico al punto de que las palabras de aquellos líderes fanáticos se veían cuestionadas por muchos de sus seguidores.

Con el objetivo de vencer se da el nacimiento a la Santa Inquisición, la cual casaba a cada uno de los herejes para silenciarlo y así no existiera riesgo de que todo el gobierno cayese en desorden con una Gran Cisma. Pero al final todos los hombres del mundo venían de no sólo de Adán, sino de Lilith, la mujer que cuestiono a Dios y que un día fue condenada a vagar sola hasta que el primer hombre fue desterrado del edén que lo vio nacer. Fue aquí donde Lilith daría nacimiento a muchos de sus descendientes quien con virtud logró darles el regalo con la que concebida.

El conocimiento permitió al hombre salir de las tinieblas de la ignorancia para dar paso a la luz del conocimiento, pero no todo sería sencillo. El hombre nació conectado mediante el hilo del dolor y sería condenado a sufrir por un día haber atentado contra Dios; la Iglesia había advertido por años esto, pero también había pecado al punto de que la corrupción había cambiado los ideales de aquellos que seguían las encomiendas de Dios.

Un día de estos, la Iglesia cedió ante el conocimiento y abrazó a aquellos hermanos a los que una vez acusó de herejía terminando así con siglos de conflicto entre la verdad y la ignorancia. Pero la vida fuera del edén siempre cambiaba y los escenarios daban lugar a cosas tan horribles que sacarían lo peor del hombre. El conocimiento que un día Lilith les otorgó a sus hijos logró despertar nuevas formas en que el hilo del dolor actuase en contra de ellos mismos; la guerra fue inevitable y las pérdidas humanas alcanzaron grandes proporciones. El conocimiento había corrompido al hombre dándole una oportunidad de acabar con sus hermanos con el fin de satisfacer sus ansias de poder… Pero, todo tenía un fin.

― El dolor es necesario para poder avanzar.

Todo este predicamento era hablado por aquellos ancianos que tienen el poder del mundo.

― La pérdida del quinto niño era inevitable, ahora todo depende del hijo de Ikari para poder llevar nuestro plan.

― Un plan que de no ser por la Unidad 01, jamás se vería completado.

― Ahora debemos mover las últimas piezas del tablero si queremos conseguir la salvación.

En medio de tanto parloteo, un hombre de gafas algo avanzadas decidió interrumpir.

― No debemos olvidar que el hijo de Ikari puede cambiar todo, debemos estar preparados para un combate. ― Dijo el señor con cierta tranquilidad. ― Ahora que Nagisa nos ha dejado un camino más libre, gozamos de la libertad para cumplir la profecía de los escritos del Mar Muerto.

La habitación se iluminó revelando los monolitos del comité de instrumentalización humana los cuales ya preparaban todo para una última cruzada con el fin de provocar un Tercer Impacto que pudiera exonerarlos de un destino peor que la muerte.

― Entonces ya se ha decidido, el Tercer Impacto se hará por medio del Evangelion 01.

Y con esas palabras de Keel Lorenz, SEELE terminó con su audiencia en espera de que el escenario se vuelva a su favor.

En Tokio III las cosas han cambiado y se podía ver que aquella ciudad se encontraba cada vez más vacía para sorpresa de muchos. El gobierno de Japón ha lanzado una alerta para evacuar Tokio III y sus alrededores, indicando a toda la población local mantenerse alejados por posibles ataques de ángeles cosa que levantó sospechas de parte de muchos, en especial de Ikari Shinji quien no comprendía mucho en esos momentos.

Después del incidente con Kaworu, Asuka cayó en un coma debido a una extraña conexión entre la Unidad 02 y ella; Shinji se sintió culpable ya que él había atacado al EVA para dejarlo fuera de combate y más aún con la noticia que les había dado la doctora Akagi horas antes. El mundo de Shinji se venía abajo de un momento a otro y aquella felicidad que había vivido no quedaban más que recuerdos.

El joven Ikari se encontraba en la estación de trenes viendo como muchos ciudadanos acataban las ordenes que el gobierno les dio. Él sabía perfectamente que muchas de esas familias perderían todo lo que habían construido, pero a veces se preguntaba que los motivaba a irse y por qué otros se quedaban. La imagen de un mar de personas era algo que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

― ¡Shinji!

Una voz logró captar la atención del chico quien se dispuso a buscar a la dueña de esa voz viendo que se trataba de Hikari quien corría en dirección hacia a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Me alegro verte, Shinji! ― Dijo Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

― Yo también me alegro de verte. ― Respondió con sinceridad. ― Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Toji?

Aquella sonrisa en su amiga cambió a una mucho más dulce y calmada; apartándose de la mirada de Shinji, Hikari dejó ver como dos personas venían siguiéndola y dándole de paso una respuesta a Shinji que provocó que lágrimas se formaran en aquellos ojos color cobalto.

― ¡Shinji! Hace años que no te veía, amigo. ― Dijo Toji que venía ayudado de Kensuke.

― Viejo, en verdad has subido de peso. ― Bromeó el joven Aida con su amigo.

― Muy gracioso. Se ve que no has ejercitado en todo este tiempo que he estado en el hospital. ― Agregó el deportista para notar la mirada de Shinji. ― Viejo, deberías ver tú rostro; esto no es nada comparado con lo que has pasado.

― Tal vez tienes razón ― Contestó Shinji para limpiar sus lágrimas. ― Pero esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Era cierto, esta podía ser la última vez que los amigos se verían ya que desconocían lo que podría pasar en el futuro y después de lo de Asuka, ninguno sabía con certeza si un día de estos podrían ver un nuevo amanecer juntos. Toji, quien parecía el más fuerte, derramó lágrimas tras darle la razón a su amigo para la sorpresa de todos.

― Aunque no me guste como suenan tus palabras, en parte tienes razón. ― Dijo el cuarto niño. ― Ojalá me pudiera despedir del demonio rojo apropiadamente.

― ¡Toji! ― Gritó Hikari para golpear a su novio en la nuca. ― ¡Asuka odia que le digas eso!

― ¡No deberías golpearme en mi estado!

― Los médicos han dicho que estás más sano de lo que creían, además de que saliste a jugar usando tus prótesis.

― Sí lo sé… ¡Hey! ― Se quejó Touji tras recibir un golpe por parte de Hikari ― Sabes, sigo estando lisiado.

La joven de inmediato le regaló una mirada firme que de inmediato calló al deportista. Tanto Shinji como Kensuke sintieron pena por su amigo, pero él se había buscado eso. En ese momento el castaño recordó que todos se encontraban ahí por la evacuación, cosa que le causó tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Hikari.

― Sabes Shinji ― Habló Hikari viendo a su amigo con dulzura ― Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste y todo lo que ha pasado, pero quedé más sorprendida cuando supe que Asuka te quería.

Shinji en ese momento parpadeó un poco ya que Hikari sonaba un tanto diferente.

― Aunque de verdad parecía que ustedes jamás iban a congeniar, me alegré mucho cuando me enteré de que ella de verdad te amaba. ― Continuó Hikari quien de un pequeño bolso casi invisible sacó una pequeña libreta ― Este es el diario que Asuka me dio después de que ustedes comenzaran a salir. Ella me dijo que si algo sucedía debía dártelo.

Ella extendió aquel diario a Shinji quien por un momento analizó las cosas. En el pasado, él hubiera rechazado aquello, pero todo cambió y no debía darse el lujo de fallarles a todos nuevamente. Agradeciéndole a Hikari, Shinji tomó aquel pequeño cuaderno que muy probablemente contenga cosas de las que poco o nada sabe sobre Asuka.

― Una última cosa

― ¿Sí?

― Quiero que le des esto a Asuka. ― Dijo Hikari para darle a Shinji un brazalete en sus manos. ― Se lo compré hace días, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verla.

Shinji tomó aquel obsequió y lo guardó de inmediato agradeciendo nuevamente por la amistad que Hikari sostuvo con Asuka hasta el día de hoy.

El joven Ikari alzó su mirada para ver como Touji, Kensuke e Hikari le sonreían; siempre guardaría los recuerdos que han creado juntos incluso si se iban, y el verlos partir ya no sería algo doloroso. Shinji, quien hasta el día de hoy se consideraba una persona desafortunada logró ver que su fortuna radicaba en las personas a las que logró conocer, pero ahora la tristeza ya no lo acompañaba.

En una última acción, el grupo de amigos se despidió en un abrazo en medio de lágrimas que se derramaban y siendo vistos por algunos curiosos que sentían lástima por ellos.

― Prométenos que vas a vencer, viejo. ― Dijo Touji ― Y que además vas a cuidar de tu novia.

Él joven piloto le sonrió ya que no debía faltar a sus promesas.

― Lo prometo, no sólo a ti, sino también a Hikari. ― Respondió él ― Prometo que un día de estos nos volveremos a encontrar.

Los tres miraron con una sonrisa a Shinji y antes de que Kensuke dijera algo, se voceó que el tren que los tres tomarían estaba a punto de partir lo que dejó al pobre chico con un aura deprimente. Shinji se despidió de ellos una vez más y los acompañó hasta el vagón donde ayudo a su amigo a subir, pero justo cuando ya iba a partir el tren Hikari se asoma una vez más.

― ¡Por cierto! ¡Vivan su vida de pecado! ― Gritó ella con una sonrisa.

El pobre de Shinji sólo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente por las palabras de su amiga quien se despedía de él. Una vez vio como el tren empezó su marcha, Shinji comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del tren con el fin de pasear un poco por la ciudad antes de volver a casa.

Durante el transcurso, Shinji notó como la gente y las familias se encontraban dejando sus casas y aquella vista le daba mucha tristeza. Cuando él fue niño pasó por muchas cosas, pero jamás se imagino tener que ver una imagen como la que presenciaba en esos momentos. Dejando la tristeza de lado, nuevamente comenzó a caminar por la estación hasta que de repente alguien le golpeó.

Mirando a todas direcciones, él no vio a nadie, hasta que sintió como alguien se apoyaba en su pantalón.

― ¿Eh?

Viendo hacia abajo, Shinji se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver una pequeña de cabello blanco y ojos color carmesí. Fue tan grande su sorpresa que casi gritaba hasta que notó la mirada angustiada de la pequeña.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó él logrando ver como la niña casi rompía en llanto ― ¡No llores, por favor! ― En ese momento tomó a la niña en brazos e intentó calmarla. ― Calma, no va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo― Dijo él con un poco más de confianza.

La pequeña en ese momento se calmó al verlo tranquilo, sintiendo como su corazón se tranquilizaba.

Buscando a todos lados con sus ojos, él trataba de buscar a una persona semejante a ella, pero no encontró a nadie que fuera físicamente igual a la pequeña quien rodeó el cuello del chico y se acurruco en él para quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Viendo que la situación se volvió un poco complicada, Shinji caminó hacia uno de los oficiales del tren para preguntar por la pequeña y si había algunas personas iguales a ella.

― No he visto a nadie como ella ― Dijo uno de los oficiales quien inspeccionó con la mirada a la niña ―Estoy seguro de que recordaría a una niña de cabellos blancos y mirada carmesí.

Viendo que era inútil todo, Shinji decidió seguir buscando a los familiares de la niña por si solo. Caminó por la estación con la niña en brazos, esperando encontrar a alguien con aspectos semejantes a los de ella, pero la búsqueda fue infructuosa, por lo que decidió regresar con el oficial sólo para no hallar a nadie.

Dando un suspiro, el joven piloto miró nuevamente a la niña quien le regalaba una mirada tierna, pero al mismo tiempo frágil; además de eso, notaba cierta semejanza de la niña con Ayanami y Nagisa, haciéndolo pensar un poco más las cosas. Decidiendo regresar, y con una niña en brazos, Shinji se dio a la tarea de cuidarla, pero al mismo tiempo buscar a los familiares de la pequeña para devolverla y así poder regresar a su vida.

Caminó por las casi muertas calles de la ciudad fortaleza la cual se mantenía en cierta forma autómata gracias a MAGI, las cuales controlaban muchos aspectos de la ciudad. Él no se encontraba solo y eso lo sabía perfectamente, detrás de él venían algunas personas que su padre asignó a vigilarlo para evitar que algo malo le sucediese a su hijo o, mejor dicho, a su piloto.

Ingresando al departamento, noto únicamente la presencia del pingüino que Misato rescató, el cual se encontraba tomando una cerveza en la mesa lo que le pareció gracioso. La pequeña miró al ave acuática con una pizca de asombro ya que era la primera vez que veía algo similar, pero aún más, por el hecho de verlo beber aquella bebida. Cuando Pen-Pen notó que lo miraban, este se bajó de la silla para abrir su refrigerador para entrar en él, no sin antes darle una mirada seria al chico quien apenas y podía hablar tras recibir aquella respuesta del pingüino de aguas cálidas.

―Bien, parece que está vez sólo estaré con Pen-Pen. Creo que lo mejor será llevarte a mi habitación para que puedas dormir un poco, ¿qué te parece? ― preguntó Shinji a la niña quien asintió como respuesta―. Mañana será un día difícil, espero que puedas acompañarme al Geo Frente.

La pequeña no dijo nada, principalmente porque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando el chico. Shinji al ver que la pequeña le regalaba una mirada confusa soltó una nerviosa risa; ahora debía tratar con ella y con todo lo que la vida el daba, esperando no arruinarlo.

Debajo de la ciudad se alzaba un mundo diferente y misterioso donde la organización conocida como NERV residía. Ahí se alzaban elevadores que daban paso a que las unidades Evangelion salieran a la superficie y donde, además, se encontraba el hospital para todos aquellos miembros de dicha organización. En aquel lugar se encontraban muchos doctores como enfermeras laborando, la mayor parte sin problemas debido a que se encontraban separados del área civil que se encontraba en la superficie, pero que ahora únicamente contaban con una paciente.

Tras haberse creado un enlace con la unidad 02, la doctora Akagi fue ordenada a ingresar a Asuka al hospital tras haber recibido lo que parecía ser una contaminación por el ángel bajo el nombre de Kaworu. Intentaron de todo, múltiples tratamientos, múltiples drogas para despertarla, pero parecía que la piloto Asuka Langley Soryu simplemente se negaba a despertar y eso era lo que más la atemorizaba a ella.

Ya que después de todo, la segunda niña esperaba un hijo del primogénito del comandante Ikari.

― ¿Tienes información sobre el estado de la piloto? ― preguntó Misato quien ingresaba a la oficina de la doctora.

― La información no es del todo clara. Hay muchas cosas fuera de lugar que todavía no entiendo, pero parece ser que ella y su bebé no padecen nada malo, excepto por el aparente coma en el que se encuentra la chica. ―contestó Ritsuko para sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo―. Creo que Shinji debería ir a verla, al menos cuando él está, los signos cerebrales de Asuka se ponen interesantes.

― Esa niña está muy enamorada de él. No es de extrañarse que los dos tuvieran sexo a mis espaldas. ― dijo la mayor notando como se le escapaba una risa a su amiga―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La doctora meneó su cabeza un poco para después encarar a su amiga.

― ¡Estás ligeramente celosa de tu protegida! ―señaló ella viendo como las mejillas de la mujer que estaba frente a ella se tornaban rojas―. Un día me confesaste que, si Kaji no aparecía en tu vida de nuevo, ibas a conquistar al hijo del comandante. ¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que fue el propio Kaji quien trajo a Asuka y fue ella quien te ha arrebatado la posibilidad de seducir a Shinji.

Misato se había quedado sin habla tras oír los comentarios de la doctora.

En el fondo ansiaba golpearla por atreverse a decir semejante tontería, pero en el fondo ella sabía que era verdad. Con el tiempo a solas que pasó con Shinji, algunas veces lo veía como un hombre al que le faltaba un poco de apoyo, ya que la valentía estaba en él, pero la vida que había llevado se enfrascó en hacerlo ver tristeza, aún en medio de la felicidad.

Dándose media vuelta, la oficial al mando en esos momentos se retiró del lugar de trabajo de la doctora sin decir absolutamente nada. Esto para la doctora Akagi era simplemente muy divertido, aún cuando tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

―En verdad tenías toda la razón, es tan sencillo hacerla enojar―masculló ella para ver de nuevo los reportes―, pero ahora lo único que importa es despertar a la chica y salvar a su bebé. Ojalá hubieras estado aquí para ver a ambos felices por la noticia.

Afuera, en los pasillos, se hallaba a Misato caminando rumbo a la salida del Geo Frente. Ya había estado más de setenta y dos horas dentro del complejo y era hora de que se tomara un merecido descanso. Después de muchas labores, incluyendo el objetivo primordial de NERV, ya se encontraba al borde del cansancio y lo único que buscaba era ir y descansar a lado de su adorable Shinji para no tener que sufrir de las constantes pesadillas que ha tenido desde el fallecimiento de Kaji.

Ella sabía desde el inicio algunas cosas, pero desconocía en su totalidad la razón por la que los ángeles luchaban en contra de la humanidad. Pero ella sabía algo, el incidente del año 2000 no fue una simple casualidad, sino más bien un detonante para todos estos eventos ya que la pieza clave en todo ello era Adán, mismas palabras que repetía el quinto niño durante su combate en el Geo Frente.

Tal vez la humanidad había sido el detonante de toda esta maldita lucha, pero había muchas vidas inocentes que perecerán si no se detenía la guerra. A NERV poco le importaba perder miembros de la población de Tokio 3, ya que simple y sencillamente, serían todos ellos daños colaterales, pero dejaban en claro que no le importaba nada más que sus propios objetivos.

Tomando un ascensor, Misato salió rumbo al estacionamiento para salir del lugar e ir a descansar a su casa. Sus pies la mataban, incluso cuando usaba botas cómodas y no esos horribles tacones, pero al final, si usabas una prenda más de tres días está podía lastimarte mucho y ella se daba cuenta de eso. Sacando sus llaves, abrió su auto para meterse en él y encenderlo pasa salir al fin de aquel lúgubre lugar.

«Espérame pronto, Shinji. Es momento de que tú y yo tengamos una charla, y una muy especial jovencito» pensó la mujer para tomar rumbo a su hogar, el hogar de ambos.

Dentro del departamento, el ambiente se encontraba un poco más relajado a comparación de días atrás donde el pobre chico sufría por su novia. Cuando ambos se confesaron que se amaban, el amor creció en los dos y dio paso a un futuro en donde ambos acordaron alejarse de todo lo relacionado con les EVA, pero ahora se enfrentaban con un obstáculo que los había detenido.

Aún con todo eso en su contra, Shinji había decidido que seguiría con su vida para cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho a Asuka. Él lloró, lloró muy fuerte cuando le dijeron que ella no estaba despertando, pero le había prometido a ella que sería fuerte por ambos y nunca dejaría de cuidarlos a ambos. Él sabía que en el pasado siempre huía de sus errores, pero ahora, eso estaba más lejos de su nueva realidad.

La niña pequeña que había encontrado se hallaba viendo la televisión, y eso era algo que lo ayudaba mucho. La cena para ambos estaría lista en un rato y él ya había decidido darse un relajante baño antes de salir a apagar la estufa. Tomando una nueva muda de ropa, Shinji se dirigió a la bañera, pero de repente sintió que alguien lo observaba para ver que la pequeña le miraba detrás de la esquina de la pared.

― ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un baño? ― preguntó Shinji notando como una sonrisa se formó en la pequeña.

Ambos encontraron relajante el baño que se estaban dando, principalmente debido a todo lo que había sucedido. La tina era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y el agua tan cálida para hacer que todos sus problemas se esfumaran. La pequeña se encontraba tan inmersa en la fascinación que se encontró jugando con el agua mientras que él se hallaba descansando y pensando en todo lo que haría mañana, que prácticamente se resumía en cuidar de su Asuka.

«Tan sólo debo estar a su lado, pero también cumplir con mi deber de piloto. No debo dejar que nadie más ocupe su puesto como piloto del EVA, pero tampoco dejaré que alguien más salga lastimado de todo esto» pensaba él. De pronto sintió como la pequeña se movía para verlo a los ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ella no había dicho palabra alguna desde que se conocieron, por lo que sería un buen momento de iniciar una conversación, cosa en la que no era muy bueno.

― ¿Estás disfrutando del baño caliente? ―preguntó él notando como la niña asentía―. Me alegra oír eso. Sabes, mañana no podré buscar a tus padres ya que estaré con una amiga, pero si deseas yo…

La niña en ese momento se abrazó al cuerpo de Shinji como si su vida dependiese de ello. Mirando hacia la pequeña, él notó como ella le daba una mirada triste para mover la cabeza de lado a lado indicándole que la opción que le daría no sería del agrada de ella. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, sus posibilidades eran nulas.

Cuando la encontró en la estación, él pensaba mucho sobre el embarazo de Asuka, pero su condición lo aterraba. Nuevamente se encontraba con temor; sí, su temor una vez más se apoderaba de él haciéndolo flaquear y se encontraba en camino a cometer un error con la pequeña hasta que vio su mirada, su rostro, uno que le parecía más familiar que los demás rasgos.

La semejanza con Nagisa o con Ayanami era exclusiva de los rasgos de la piel, ojos y cabello; pero la niña tenía un rostro algo distinto el cual le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto, Shinji decidió no decir lo que quería hablar con ella en primer lugar, ya que la mirada de la pequeña fue suficiente para hacerlo dudar. Era estos momentos donde él deseaba que Asuka estuviera a su lado para darle un golpe en su cabeza para así comenzar a regañarlo.

Shinji sonrió un poco ante esa idea y no se dio cuenta que comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña quien se hallaba más calmada al sentir el contacto de él.

Afuera, en la calle, se encontraba Misato quien ya había estacionado su auto en el aparcamiento del lugar, pero la puerta que daba al edificio se encontraba fuera de servicio para su molestia. La tutora dio un vistazo a su hogar, el lugar donde ella vivía junto a ambos niños, aunque actualmente sólo lo compartiría con su primer compañero humano. Ante la idea, una risa se escapó de su boca haciéndola sentir risueña tras pensar que nuevamente serían solo ellos dos, sin contar a Pen-Pen.

―Me pregunto a que sabrá un beso tuyo, Shinji―murmuró ella para entrar el edificio y darse la sorpresa de su vida―. ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

Frente al elevador se hallaba un letrero que indicaba que el elevador se había descompuesto. La mujer cayó al suelo con sus piernas algo abiertas y sollozando cómicamente. Su cuerpo exigía descanso, pero ahora tenía que subir casi quince pisos antes de llegar a su departamento. Ahora era cuando agradecía no ser una mujer común, ya que llevaba sus botines los cuales le eran cómodos, pero la idea seguía golpeándola con todo.

«¡En definitiva haré que vengan a reparar este lugar!» pensaba Misato con cierta molestia para comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a su departamento gracias a su buena condición, pero las horas de sueño perdidas ya comenzaban a pasarle factura. La joven mujer sentía con cada paso que daba su cuerpo más pesado, y si a eso le sumas que no se alimentó bien los últimos días, podrías ver como su cuerpo se excedía aún más. A escasos metros de su departamento, comenzó a ver borroso y se sentía más cansada.

De repente la puerta de su hogar se abrió, revelando a su protegido el cual se encontraba con una niña. Como por arte de magia, el cansancio de Misato se esfumó en esos momentos y sus ojos se abrieron tras notar como la pequeña se escondía detrás del chico. Ya había tenido muchas sorpresas en las últimas semanas, pero esta era una muy fuerte hasta para ella. Corriendo rápidamente, Misato observó a la pequeña detenidamente quien se escondía detrás del ignorado chico.

Shinji sonreía nerviosamente ya que ahora debía explicar todo; además, él recordó que aún estaba condicionado por Misato después de enterarse que él y Asuka esperaban un hijo. Sin duda en esos momentos deseaba estar practicando con su EVA antes que lidiar con una Misato que se notaba que no ha descansado.

―Antes de que pienses mal, está niña la encontré en la estación de trenes cuando me despedí de mis amigos―explicó Shinji para así evitar entrar en una discusión con su tutora―. Al parecer ella se encontraba perdida y los oficiales de la estación no la reconocieron. No sé la verdad si esta permitido lo que hice, pero por el momento la voy a cuidar.

―Creo que aún tienes mucho que explicar, Shinji―contestó Misato para verlo a la cara―. Mañana tendrás que hacer unas pruebas de sincronización con Ayanami, después tienes el día libre.

―Lo sé, me ha avisado Maya hace rato―el chico soltó un suspiro tras ver que sus planes de pasar todo el día a lado de Asuka se habían arruinado―. Al menos mi padre no puso todo el día a entrenar. ¿Cómo está Asuka? ¿Ha mejorado?

Misato en ese momento hizo un gesto que no le gustó mucho a Shinji, quien ya se estaba dando una idea de la situación. Los tres entraron al departamento para así estar más cómodos; la niña había ido al cuarto de él para descansar tras el baño mientras Shinji y Misato conversaban sobre lo que sucedía y se ponían al corriente.

― ¿Debo llamar a la policía? ―preguntó la mujer para abrir una lata de cerveza.

― ¿En verdad crees que soy de eso? Tal vez, Kensuke y los otakus, pero al menos yo tengo la decencia de no serlo―respondió Shinji un tanto ofendido.

La mujer sonrió con malicia en ese momento tras ver que su pequeña broma había funcionado.

―Es verdad, después de todo tuviste sexo con Asuka―dijo ella sonriente de ver como las mejillas de Shinji se colorearon―, además de que me tienes a mi para complacerte de todas las maneras posibles― en eso ella guiñó el ojo provocando que su protegido se sonrojara aún más.

― ¡Entonces yo debería ser quien llame a la policía! ―gritó él notando como Misato tembló.

― _Toche_

Él soltó un suspiro. Ya estaba más que cansado de la forma en que su vida dio giros por la aparición de Kaworu. En estos momentos él ansiaba estar con Asuka en su cama, descansando y hablando sobre el futuro de ambos. A veces se preguntaba por qué no había tomado la opción de quitarse la vida, pero después recordaba los frutos de felicidad que pocas veces tenía y uno de ellos estaba frente a él.

Desde la muerte de Kaji, él había intentado cuidar a Misato ya que ella se hundió en el alcohol y en el trabajo. A veces la podía escuchar llorar en las noches, por lo que se levantaba para tranquilizarla y dormirla. En ocasiones, Asuka lo acompañaba y ambos se quedaban junto a ella quien al final no recordaba nada por su intoxicación por el alcohol.

Misato notó en ese momento la mirada que le daba Shinji, sintiendo un hormigueó en sus mejillas y un poco de pena. Ella sabía que él jamás se fijaría en ella, incluso si fuera así, no existía la posibilidad de que él la viera como algo más que su tutora y eso a veces la hacia sentir mal. Cuando Kaji se fue de su lado, a veces ella quería ir a la habitación de Shinji para que él la recibiera en brazos, pero eso sería imposible.

No odiaba a Asuka, al contrario, la amaba, pero en repetidas ocasiones añoraba ser aquella chica en la que se fijo Shinji. Él siempre la atendía, demostraban su cariño poco a poco y aunque peleara, los dos se entendían para disculparse y pasar el tiempo juntos. De todos los sueños que ella había tenido, ninguno se compara al que deseaba en esos momentos.

Ella deseaba ser amada por Shinji.

― ¿Crees que todo esto termine algún día? ― preguntó él para ver directamente a los ojos de Misato.

― No lo sé ―fue la respuesta de ella―, pero quiero un día seguir junto a ti, Shinji.

Aquella respuesta sincera sacó una sonrisa genuina en él, una que no tenía en bastante tiempo. Ella siempre se preocupó por él y eso lo agradecía, pero ahora era él quien se preocupaba por ella. Sería mucho más sencillo para él acabar con un ángel que abrirse al resto del mundo y eso lo tenía bastante claro. Para su corta edad, todo lo que ha vivido han sido gratas experiencias que le han demostrado que el mundo no lo detesta, al contrario, el creo la ilusión de que el mundo lo detestaba.

Levantándose de su asiento, Shinji fue a lado de su tutora quien observaba extraña esta actitud. Sin pensarlo, él simplemente decidió agradecerle todo lo que ella había hecho por él desde que llegaron.

―Gracias por todo, Misato. Que tengas buenas noches―dijo él para retirarse.

La expresión en el rostro de Misato no tenía precio alguno. Cuando él se despidió, un hermoso beso fue plantado en su mejilla por el chico de mirada azul que se había retirado del lugar. Un tinte rojizo estaba presente en sus mejillas por la forma en que el chico le había agradecido.

De repente las ganas de seguir bebiendo cerveza se esfumaron. Decidiendo que ya había estado mucho tiempo despierta, Misato se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar como era debido, pero con la sensación de que esa noche no sería triste para ella ahora que había recibido una muestra de cariño de una persona que significaba mucho para ella.

Al llegar se quito su chaqueta roja dejándola de lado, se quitó su hermoso vestido oscuro junto a sus calcetas para aventarlas por ahí. Caminó al espejo para verse notando que su ropa interior ya demostraba suciedad, por lo que optó por quitársela revelando su piel al desnudo total donde podía apreciar su excelente figura, pero también aquella cicatriz que servía como recordatoria por todo lo que ella luchaba.

Misato decidió darse una relajante ducha antes de dormir para quitar aquella sensación de suciedad para ahora sí dormir. Ella salió de su habitación sin la molestia de ponerse algo, ya que al final sabía que Shinji dormía temprano, o al menos eso esperaba. Se paseó hasta la regadera para así bañarse, pero antes de meterse se miró nuevamente al espejo, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo de forma suave hasta llegar a sus atributos femeninos los cuales apretó dejando salir un gemido de ella.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que ella había tenido un encuentro sexual y, además, se hallaba lo suficientemente ebria como para hacer algo como el acto de llenarse de placer por ella misma. Una vez entró a la ducha, Misato llevo sus dedos por sus bien formados senos para sacarle provecho a sus encantos y llenarse así de placer. De repente, su ya cansada mente le jugó un truco; de repente sintió como alguien la abrazó para llevarse la sorpresa de que se trataba de Shinji quien tomó la mano de su tutora para llevarla hasta donde ella sabía que podía darse la mejor satisfacción de placer.

―S-Shinji… Yo

Él la cayó al introducir los dedos de ella en su intimidad para ahogar esas palabras en un llanto de placer.

―Un día de estos me enseñaras lo que son las cosas de adultos, pero por el momento deseo que me des un beso de adultos un día de estos.

La mujer no dijo nada y simplemente se llevó por sus deseos para satisfacerse aún más con la imagen del joven piloto.

A las afueras de la ciudad, un convoy de vehículos militares transitaba la carretera en dirección hacia la urbe. Todos los vehículos llevaban las iniciales de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón e iban a una gran velocidad. En un 4x4 se encontraba un hombre de aspecto maduro hablando por teléfono mientras sus subordinados se mantenían callados.

―Entendido señor, nos encargaremos de NERV rápidamente―dijo el hombre con voz firme.

― _Deben de detener los planes de Ikari cuanto antes. No importa si hay daños colaterales, deben de evitar a toda costa que ellos hagan el Tercer Impacto_ ―decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

―No se preocupe―respondió él con una sonrisa―, mis hombres se encargarán rápidamente de todos ellos. No permitiremos que algo como eso suceda nuevamente.

― _Contamos con ustedes. Cambio_

Y así la conversación terminó.

Cuando SEELE se enteró que el EVA había despertado, buscaron acelerar sus planes enviando a Nagisa Kaworu para realizar un impacto más controlado, pero al final dicho plan se vio frustrado por el joven Ikari el cual acabó con la vida del quinto niño. Todos los miembros del Comité esperaban la respuesta de Keel Lorenz el cual se encontraba analizando todas las piezas en el tablero.

― ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? ―preguntó él al grupo de monolitos.

― _Todo un ejército rumbo a Tokio 3 para poder así acabar con los planes de Ikari y llevar a cabo los nuestros_ ―respondió el monolito del número cuatro en romano―. _Nadie esperaría un ataque de sus propios aliados en un territorio como lo es Japón, pero contamos con la ayuda del primer ministro_.

― _Debemos tener cuidado_ ―interrumpió el monolito del número tres romano―, _el recipiente del alma de Lilith está ligada profundamente a ambos Ikaris. No debemos permitir que alguno de ellos la tenga de su lado o sino nuestros planes se verán frustrados._

― _Se preocupan tanto_ ―dijo el del siete―. _Hace poco recibí informes de que la segunda niña está en coma, esperando un hijo del Ikari menor. Al parecer el hijo de Ikari se sintió profundamente golpeado por tal acontecimiento que nos sería beneficioso para que las fuerzas lo acaben._

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, todos excepto el líder de SEELE.

―Aún así, Ikari Shinji ha demostrado tener el coraje suficiente para acabar con cada uno de los ángeles― Lorenz entrelazó sus dedos mientras la imagen del EVA 01 se materializaba frente a ellos―. La mejor opción que tenemos para que el Impacto se realice es que el joven Ikari coopere con nosotros y para hacer eso, usaremos los patrones de combate que Nagisa dejó de lado.

Ahora la imagen del EVA se vio rodeada por múltiples seres humanoides del tamaño del EVA, todos con una sonrisa inquietante.

―El hijo de Ikari es la clave para esto. Él y sólo él pueden salvarnos―dijo Lorenz para alzar su mirada―. Salve el hijo de Ikari.

― _Salve el hijo de Ikari_

Los planes de SEELE ya habían tomado forma y se estaban preparando pasa asestar el último golpe de la guerra. El reloj ya había comenzando a contar y ya no había vuelta atrás. Si fracasaban en su plan de instrumentalización humana, serían cazados por delitos contra la humanidad para ser asesinados inmediatamente por cualquier persona que los reconociera. Ahora sólo les quedaba mantener la fe en que el joven Ikari decidiera su futuro en todo caso.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **El amor es destructivo**

* * *

El sonido del despertador comenzaba a sonar en todo el departamento. Ya habían descansado varias horas, pero para él parecían tan solo minutos. Una vez apago el despertador, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse para estar listo para las pruebas que la doctora Akagi tenía ya planeadas. A veces, tan solo a veces, él pensaba que las pruebas podían ser otra forma de escapar de la realidad.

Su realidad.

Se levantó de su cama algo cansado, muy cuidadoso de no despertar a la pequeña que había encontrado ayer. La dulce niña había dormido junto a él, abrazándolo de una forma que hacia lograr que por un momento él pesara que ella era su hija. Tal vez si Asuka estuviera junto a él, ella probablemente la tomaría como a su hija. Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de tener una familia, pero esa idea parecía cada vez más imposible con los últimos sucesos.

―Tal vez no estoy destinado a tener una familia―murmuró él mientras se cambiaba―, pero tampoco puedo permitirme el lujo de no luchar por ella. Te lo prometí, te prometí que lucharía por un futuro para los dos, Asuka―en ese momento su mirada se posó en una foto de ambos donde el rostro de la segunda niña era adornado por una sonrisa.

Asuka Langley Soryu había sido una chica muy especial; desde niña ha luchado para ser la mejor en lo que hace y no caer ante nadie. Todo el mundo sabía que era la segunda niña del proyecto EVANGELION, pero muy poca gente lograba entenderla debido a sus constantes ataques de ira y porque según ella no existía persona mejor que ella. Siempre intentaba superarse a sí misma, pero había momentos donde la soledad de su vida la alcanzaba y le recordaba que el sentido de esta.

Durante un tiempo largo, ella se sintió atraída por su tutor, quien durante mucho tiempo la había cuidado. Claro está, que el agente llamado Kaji, jamás le prestaría atención a la joven chica quien en muchos intentos buscó que él la tomara como su mujer. Fueron momentos duros para Asuka, pero el éxito de haber terminado su carrera universitaria y haber logrado un excepcional puntaje, permitieron que aquella tristeza se fuera por un tiempo al sentirse en la gloria.

Lamentablemente, aquella sensación duraría poco tiempo tras enterarse de la existencia del tercer niño, quien en su primer día había logrado una sincronización excepcional con su EVA; desde ese momento, ella se sintió curiosa sobre el chico, pero al mismo tiempo celosa por la capacidad de un desconocido al momento de realizar dichas tareas. Las semanas pasaron y ella estaba ansiosa por ir a Japón para demostrar su destreza frente a todos, pero parecía que ese sueño se hacía cada vez más distante. Un día, ella se encontraba en su habitación esperando la llegada de su tutor, quien nunca apareció, hasta que de pronto encontró la computadora de aquel agente.

Llena de curiosidad, la joven abrió la laptop, y para su sorpresa, esta no tenía contraseña. Sin perder tiempo, la chica buscó datos sobre el misterioso piloto, llevándose la sorpresa de que había tenido un radio se sincronización más alto que el de la primera niña y muy cercano al de ella. Con su curiosidad al tope, la joven alemana había hallado el nombre del joven que lograba rivalizarla logrando que ella misma se sintiera maravillada de saber que había alguien como ella.

―Ikari Shinji―musitó ella para ver una imagen de un chico sonriente en uniforme de invierno―, nada mal para alguien que nunca ha piloteado un EVA, pero déjame decirte que la tendrás muy difícil para superarme, tercero.

Sin saberlo, ella había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro, una que resultaba ser más alegre.

Pero eso fue hace tiempo y ahora se encontraba sumergida en un sueño sin fin, donde su cuerpo yacía paralizado, pero su mente luchaba para vencer. Después del ataque del quinto niño, ella sufrió un colapso que la dejó en un estado vegetativo en el cual su mente seguía intacta ya que ella sabía en la situación en la que se hallaba.

― ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ―se preguntaba Asuka mientras se hallaba en un vagón de los trenes de Tokio―. Se supone que soy la más fuerte de todas, pero… ¿Por qué sucedió esto?

―Tal vez simplemente deberías buscar las respuestas, ¿no lo crees?

― ¡¿EH?!

Asuka miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse a Ayanami Rei a su lado causándole un ligero espanto. La joven de cabellos azules le miró con una sonrisa, causando una extraña sensación en Asuka pese a que ya antes había visto sonreír a Ayanami. En ese momento se dio cuenta que algo andaba debido a que Rei se hallaba junto a ella, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer una pregunta, Rei le interrumpió.

―Sabes que has estado en coma un tiempo, pero déjame decirte que esto no es nada comparado con lo que vivió Shinji al volverse LCL―le explicó Rei―. Eres en verdad afortunada; fuiste capaz de sincronizarte con tu EVA desde afuera, pero lamentablemente el control de Kaworu sobre la misma causó todo esto―comentó Rei para ver el paisaje.

― ¿Te refieres a aquel muchacho que atacó el Geo Frente? ―preguntó ella―. ¡¿Acaso ese maldito bastardo sigue con vida?! ―era más que evidente la rabia que ella sentía, pero entonces su miraba el paisaje cambiante logrando tranquilizarse―. Puedes decirme porqué sucedió todo esto, ¿no es así?; no quiero mentiras al respecto, ya que se me hace extraño entablar una conversación contigo cuando me encuentro en coma, ¿no lo crees?

―Fue mucho más sencillo entablar una conversación, muy diferente a la que Ikari tuvo conmigo―respondió Ayanami y en ese momento una versión más pequeña de Asuka apareció a lado de la chica de mirada carmesí.

La joven piloto no pudo más que estrechar su mirada para analizar a la pequeña que se encontraba frente suyo. Su mirada era similar a la de ella, una mirada llena de orgullo y su cabello también poseían una gran similitud en cuanto al color, pero también el estilo de peinado hacía que ambas parecieran un par de gotas de agua.

En ese momento, aquella versión miniatura de Asuka se levantó del asiento para caminar hasta toparse con la mayor a quien le regalaba una mirada seria y que denotaba una advertencia futura. Sin titubear, la niña señaló a Asuka con una evidente falta de respeto que la joven alemana sintió hacia su persona con ganas de golpear a la mocosa mal educada, pero en ese momento la niña habló.

― ¿Por qué rayos te haces pasar por mí? ―cuestionó la menor―. ¿Por qué te peinas igual que yo? ¿Acaso también quieres ser piloto de la unidad EVANGELION?

― ¡Mira mocosa, no eres nadie para hablarme así! ―gritó Asuka totalmente ofendida por la forma en que la niña se expresaba―. Y para tu información, yo ya soy piloto y la mejor.

― ¿La mejor? Ja, ni siquiera mamá creería eso―el tono burlón de la niña y las palabras que uso estremecieron a Asuka―. Tienes miedo, solo eres una miedosa que no puede ni cuidarse a si misma dejando todo a los hombros de Shinji. ―los mechones de pelo oscurecieron sus ojos, pero aún brillaban de tal forma que lograba intimidar a la mayor―. Si hubieras sido buena desde el principio, él no hubiera tenido que sincronizarse para ayudarnos cuando estábamos por llegar a Japón; también aquella vez que ambos lucharon juntos, lloraste al ver como fracasabas al sincronizarte con él.

―Para…

― ¿También recuerdas todas esas ocasiones en que lo insultabas delante de todos? ―en los brazos de la niña apareció un muñeco de trapo con la forma de Shinji, sorprendiendo a Asuka―. Él se lanzó al volcán después de que abriste tu boca para que tu orgullo hablara por ti, pero aún así, a él no le importó lanzarse para salvarte ya que para él tú eras lo más importante.

―Por favor, detente…

―Y aún con todo ese amor que profesaste por él todos estos meses, sigues odiándolo en el fondo―la niña puso en el regazo de Asuka aquel muñeco el cual fue tomado por las manos de ella para comenzar a estrangularlo con fuerza―. ¿Acaso no es hermoso buscar ser el mejor, mejor que ese idiota de Shinji?

El fuerte agarre que ejercía la segunda niña comenzó a desgarrar la tela del muñeco dejando salir un relleno rojizo que simulaba la sangre y órganos del niño. Ayanami, quien se mantuvo callada, sentía pena por la decisión que la chica había tomado en esta prueba, pero antes de poder decir algo, Asuka se levantó de golpe y soltó una bofetada en contra de la copia de ella la cual cayó al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Te dije que te callaras, mocosa―masculló Asuka para ver con los mismos ojos a la niña―. Él no es un maldito muñeco sin sentimientos como lo éramos tú y yo, pero tampoco negaré todo lo que has dicho.

― ¡Tú no lo amas! ¡Lo odias! ―gritó la niña quebrándose en llanto―. ¡Lo odias como me odias a mí! ¡Me odias por ser débil y no poder ser lo que siempre has querido!

Al verla tan frágil, Asuka sintió lástima y asco al mismo tiempo; lástima por verse a sí misma reflejada en una versión tan frágil como estúpida de ella misma que reflejaba ese pasado del que se ha aferrado y aquella tonta promesa que se hizo; el asco, el mismo asco que alguna vez dijo sentir por Shinji, ahora salía a flote hacia ella misma tras darse cuenta de que no había hecho bien lo que debería haber arreglado.

La niña no tenía la culpa de nada, era simplemente un reflejo de la personalidad escondida de Asuka. Ayanami seguía vigilante de la situación, analizando las cosas que la segunda niña realizaba. De repente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entendió muy bien lo que sentía de verdad su amiga.

Viendo que era ella misma la que lloraba, aquel ser inmaduro que nació de su odio hacia ella misma, no dudo dos veces en abrazarla. La niña sintiendo el abrazo de su versión mayor imitó la acción llorando en el hombro de ella. Ninguna de la dos esperaba que la otra la quebrara, pero ahí se encontraban, en medio de un vagón mental, llorando y dejando salir todo ese dolor que las atormentaba. Asuka sabía que no era sencilla su vida y que ella misma había logrado herirse y también herir a los demás, pero cuando se acercó con Shinji, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a ser reparado por el sentimiento que había negado por años.

―Yo me amo a mi misma―le murmuró Asuka a su versión pequeña―. Me amo, jamás podré odiarme, pero tampoco olvidaré todo lo malo que he hecho, por eso también pido que me perdones por tratar de olvidarte.

El pasado y presente, el dolor y la felicidad; después de haber vivido encerrada tras un muro que ella misma creo para protegerse del mundo, Asuka Langley Soryu al fin tuvo la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella misma. Limpiando las lágrimas de la pequeña, Asuka decidió contarle un secreto a si misma.

―Oye―susurró ella―, ¿te gustaría saber por qué nos gusta tonto Shinji?

―Sí

―Tonto Shinji es el mejor hombre que podemos conocer. Tal vez no sea el más listo, ni el más atlético, pero al final es nuestro invencible Shinji y él daría lo que fuera por nosotras… Incluso si eso conlleva condenar al mundo. Es tonto, lo sé, pero en el fondo es algo lindo.

Ayanami sonreía con sinceridad tras escuchar las palabras de Asuka. La menor se limpió las lágrimas para darle una gran sonrisa a su versión mayor quien le acarició el cabello. De repente, la puerta del vagón anexo se abrió revelando a una versión pequeña de Ikari Shinji muy preocupada quien se sorprendió al ver a ambas alemanas viéndole con una mirada fija. Asuka en ese momento se puso a la altura de su homólogo menor a la cual le susurró unas palabras en el oído logrando sonrojarla un poco.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Asuka? ―preguntó el menor un tanto intimidado por la presencia de la mayor.

―Sí, solo quería saber algo―respondió la niña para tomar la mano de su amigo―. ¡Ven! ¡Aún nos queda mucho tiempo para jugar, tonto! ―había exclamado ella con alegría para comenzar a correr hacia la puerta donde había entrado el menor.

― ¡Aguanta! ―el pequeño sintió la fuerza de ella, pero no dejo de reír―. Siempre tendremos tiempo, Asuka.

Ayanami observó todo para así mirar a su amiga con una mirada algo confundida. Aunque ella se encontraba en ese mundo, algunas veces sucedían escenarios que ella no había contemplado los cuales podían influir para bien como para mal, pero era justo este escenario el cual había cambiado desde la perspectiva de la albina a quien Asuka observó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

― ¿Sucede algo, primera niña? ―Asuka conocía esa mirada de Rei, por lo que la chica no podía mentir.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le has dicho a esa versión tuya? ―preguntó Ayanami con cierta intriga.

La segunda niña decidió tomar asiento en compañía de su amiga quien seguía confundida.

―Fácil―dijo ella―. Simplemente le he hablado sobre mi embarazo.

―Ya veo.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó aquel vagón provocando que Asuka se sintiera algo ansiosa. Estar en coma no era algo que ella hiciera muy a menudo por muy gracioso que parezca, pero le sorprendía en verdad estar en un lugar como ese junto a Ayanami, por lo que la duda comenzó a invadir su mente al desarrollar un sinfín de preguntas que probablemente ella podría responderle, aún cuando su actitud parecía algo aburrida, muy similar a la Ayanami que había conocido en un inicio.

De pronto un olor a cigarrillo inundó aquel lugar haciendo que Asuka sintiera cierta repulsión.

―Pensé que te habías acostumbrado al olor después de haber pasado un tiempo junto a mí, Asuka―pronunció una voz calmada y profunda.

― ¡Kaji!

Ella no lo podía creer; el hombre que alguna vez fue su primer y tonto amor, aquel que le hizo imaginarse tonterías y al que al final consideró un padre, yacía sentado frente a ambas fumando aquel cigarrillo que había jurado dejar en el pasado.

Los ojos de Asuka no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas y fue así como ella se levantó de golpe para abrazarlo. El viejo agente de NERV correspondió a la muestra de afecto de su niña y tiró el cigarro al suelo pese al disgusto que mostraba Ayanami por tal acción. Asuka no podía creer que fuera él, pero en el fondo sabía que aún si no era él, simplemente era perfecto el tener una conversación con el hombre que la vio crecer.

―Has crecido, Asuka; ¿acaso piensas dejar de ser esa adorable niñita a la que cuidaba? ―bromeó Kaji.

―Y tú no te has rasurado, ni siquiera en este mundo―contraataco ella―. Te he extrañado… Te hemos extrañado todos.

―Y yo a ustedes, pero ambos sabemos que esa no es la razón para la que me encuentre aquí, ¿o sí, Lilith?

La mirada del viejo agente se posó en la primera niña quien mostró una sonrisa apenas visible. Asuka no comprendía nada, pero se dio cuenta que esto era como lo anterior y entendió que podía ser una prueba, pero por la forma en que Kaji veía a esa versión de Rei, algo le decía que esto no era un simple sueño producto de un coma en el que había caído. Sin saberlo, su viaje por aquel mundo iba a cambiar para siempre.

.

Había amanecido ya en Tokio 3 y los rayos del sol ya tocaban los edificios de acero y concreto que fungían como medio de defensa en contra de los denominados ángeles. Gran parte de la población había abandonado la ciudad, pero algunos aún permanecían ahí, ignorantes de la situación que se avecinaba. A lo lejos, en las montañas y muy cerca del borde la ciudad, numerosos miembros de las fuerzas de autodefensa se posicionaban para un asalto completo en contra de Ikair Gendo y NERV.

Tras que el Comité de Instrumentalización humana manipulara los hilos de la humanidad una última vez, el consejo de seguridad de las naciones unidas autorizó un ataque en contra de la nueva capital nipona a fin de detener los planes de Gendo los cuales ya se estaban moviendo al prever la intervención de SEELE en lo que sería el tercer y último impacto que llevaría a la humanidad a un nuevo proceso de evolución superior a cualquiera que se haya visto en la naturaleza.

Ya casi era la hora indicada y todos los miembros del grupo de ataque se encontraban con los nervios a flor de piel. La infiltración era la base del éxito de la misión, pero además debían agujerar el blindaje que protegía al Geo Frente para que los refuerzos llegaran para detener el posible contrataque que en NERV pudieran realizar. Los minutos pasaban y el jefe de la misión recibió las órdenes de SEELE en la hora indicada.

―Bien, inicien―ordenó él indicando al equipo de ataque eliminar a las fuerzas de NERV.

― _Recibido_

Dentro del complejo la situación se veía tranquila, pero había algo en el ambiente que dejaba intranquilos a todos los miembros del lugar. El ataque del quinto niño había dejado los ánimos destrozados de todos al verse tan frágiles ante una situación como esa, y peor aún, la segunda niña había caído en un misterioso coma que los dejo simplemente con dos pilotos funcionales para cualquier otro ataque. Todo era un caos, pero incluso así, parecía que existía un cierto grado de orden en todo esto.

Un guardia de una de las entradas de NERV caminaba haciendo su labor, su rutina diaria, pero en ese momento un sujeto con una armadura oscura apareció detrás de él, asesinándolo y dando unas señales para que más sujetos como él aparecieran en ese lugar.

―Eliminen a todo el personal de NERV, incluido a los niños―ordenó uno de ellos siendo este el líder.

―Sí, señor―respondieron todos para rápidamente iniciar el ataque.

Las alarmas se dispararon en todo el complejo y los gritos de horror iniciaron. Ibuki Maya corría rápidamente por los pasillos del lugar con una expresión de horror. Las Fuerzas Especiales de JSDF se abrieron paso a tiros a través de la entrada de NERV matando a muchos miembros del personal y a las afueras del lugar múltiples helicópteros de combate salieron del bosque para comenzar a disparar en contra de cualquier sujeto desafortunado que se encontrara fuera de la pirámide.

Desde su silla, Ikari Gendo junto a Fuyutsuki analizaban la situación en la que se encontraban. Rápidamente Ayanami Rei entró por la puerta del lugar escoltada por dos miembros del personal del lugar los cuales se hallaban nerviosos por la situación que se había dado.

―Parece ser que ha comenzado el ataque de SEELE, señor―comentó Fuyutsuki.

―Tal parece que el comité se ha dado cuenta de nuestros planes―Gendo en ese momento se levantó del lugar sorprendiendo a todos―. Rei, ven conmigo, tienes una misión que cumplir.

―Entendido―respondió ella.

Todos los técnicos del lugar se encontraban sin palabras, el único que se quedó fue el viejo profesor de los padres de Shinji quien inmediatamente ordenó traer al hijo de Ikari el cual se encontraba afuera del complejo, en la ciudad.

La ciudad ahora era un caos. Las alarmas que sonaban cuando un ángel se aproximaba, anunciaban una guerra que se daría en todas las calles de aquel lugar. Aviones de combate lanzaban misiles en contra de los edificios que contenían el armamento de las unidades Evangelion destruyéndolos y aterrando a los civiles que quedaban.

Katsuragi Misato, quien se encontraba fuera a la hora del ataque, regresó de inmediato al departamento el cual se encontraba algo alejado del área de ataque. Sus ojos mostraban temor y horror por todas las personas que corrían despavoridas huyendo de lo que se aproximaba; de repente uno de los edificios que se encontraba cerca de ella recibió el ataque de un misil dejando a una decena de personas bajo los escombros quienes buscaron refugió en aquel lugar dejando sin palabras a la Mayor.

Sabiendo que la situación se iba a poner peor, ella aceleró aún más para poder llegar con su niño.

«¡Acelera, maldita sea!»

Su mente se encontraba con un verdadero caos hasta que de pronto divisó el edificio donde se ambos vivían. Rápidamente ella marcó un número, esperando la respuesta.

― _¡Misato! ¡dónde estás!_ ― aquella voz era la de su niño.

― ¡En camino! ¡Saca a Pen-Pen y a esa niña de ahí…! ―de repente su hogar recibió un ataque, destruyéndolo y haciendo que Misato frenara―. No… No puede ser… ¡No, por favor Dios, no! ―exclamaba ella comenzando a llorar―. ¡No! ¡N-No!

Su corazón se quebró y el llanto apareció. Misato había fallado y ahora la persona a la que su corazón amaba se encontraba muerta. No sabía que hacer en ese momento y sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante mientras ella lloraba más y más.

― ¡Misato!

La mujer abrió sus ojos y levantó su mirada al escuchar la voz de su protegido. Ella giró su vista a lado del copiloto donde afuera se encontraba Shinji junto a la niña y el pingüino de aguas cálidas. Misato estaba temblando, era obvio que no era un fantasma quien estaba afuera y de inmediato salió del vehículo para ir a abrazar al chico mientras le gritaba su nombre con fuerza. Él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería cuando escuchó los primeros ataques y de inmediato entendió que aquello era en contra de NERV; dándole un beso en la frente a su tutora, Shinji rápidamente metió a la niña y al pingüino al vehículo.

―Shinji…

Él volteó a ver a su tutora la cual se encontraba aún temerosa por lo que había visto momentos atrás. Dándole una sonrisa, él decidió tranquilizarla.

―Tenemos que ir al Geo Frente cuanto antes; debo parar a mi padre―dijo él para meterse al vehículo justamente en el asiento del conductor mientras Misato se sentaba en el del copiloto―. No te preocupes―decía él mientras tomaba el rostro de Misato―, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo les pase a ti, a Asuka, a Terri y a Lily.

― ¿Vas a conducir?... ¡Momento! ¿Quién es Lily? ―preguntó ella ya que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

―Lamento no haberme presentado… perdón

Misato abrió aún más los ojos para voltear a ver a la parte trasera de su automóvil notando como la niña de ojos carmesí le daba una mirada apenada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible. En ese momento ella volteó a ver a su elegido, para después ver a la niña y así por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la similitud que tenía con el joven Ikari.

― ¿Acaso ella…?

―Hablemos de eso, después―interrumpió Shinji―. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntaba Shinji debido al caos que había en la ciudad.

Misato en ese momento le explico lo que Kaji estaba investigando y lo que conllevó todo. Procesar toda esa información era casi una tarea complicada, pero si él se lo ponía a pensar, cada palabra que decía Misato tenía concordancia con unas cosas que él ya había experimentado dentro del Eva.

― ¡Vete por esta calle y entra en una de las entradas auxiliares! ―gritó Misato casi tomando el volante―. ¡A todo esto! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a conducir? ―la tutora no sabía en qué momento su niño había crecido, pero ahora se mostraba algo más maduro en comparación a lo que recordaba.

―Durante el tiempo que estabas en el Geo Frente, Asuka y yo aprendimos a movernos en un carro que Kaji nos consiguió―explicó él―, pero ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

―Parece ser que las fuerzas de defensa iniciaron una ofensiva en contra de nosotros, pero no entiendo la razón de todo esto―dijo Misato observando con el retrovisor a la niña la cual tenía una mirada triste―. ¿Qué se siente saber que serás padre, Shinji? ―preguntaba ella en un intento de hacer plática con el chico.

―Sería hermoso el saberlo, ¿no crees? ―respondió Shinji con cierta tristeza.

Misato se dio cuenta de su error por la experiencia que el niño tenía con su padre, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de que su protegido sea padre a tan temprana edad seguía siendo fuerte, pero sabía que tanto Asuka como él tomaron una decisión a la hora de tener sexo.

Shinji no podía culparla, era obvio que no podía, pero no podía negar que se sentía ansioso y feliz de ser padre, pero con lo que sucedió con Kaworu, tal idea le pareció irreal, al menos hasta el día de ayer. Pronto llegaron a la entrada del lugar donde el chico paró en seco sorprendiendo a la Mayor quien le miró con cierta duda.

―Sabes, creo que estoy feliz de ser padre, feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a Asuka y de haber tenido a una persona que me acogió cuando llegué aquí―dijo Shinji para ver como su tutora tenía lágrimas en los ojos―. ¿Vas a llorar?

― ¡Es tú culpa! ―gritó ella para abrazar a su protegido con fuerza―. ¡No deberías hacer llorar a una mujer tan hermosa como yo en poco tiempo!

La doctora Akagi caminaba por los estrechos pasillos del Geo Frente con mucha prisa debido al repentino ataque en contra de NERV. El hospital se encontraba bajo ataque y ahí su única esperanza yacía en un coma impuesto bajo las órdenes del comandante. La doctora de inmediato ingresó al edificio con un grupo de agentes que al mirar a los miembros de las JSDF atacando a sus compañeros de inmediato iniciaron una refriega de la que casi no salía viva la doctora.

Dos agentes, quienes se libraron del fuego cruzado, siguieron a la doctora hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la segunda niña.

―Asuka―murmuró ella―. ¡Sáquenla de aquí y llévenla a las jaulas!

―Sí, señora

Ambos agentes de inmediato desconectaron a Asuka de los aparatos para llevarla fuera de la habitación. Ritsuko miró por la ventana notando como helicópteros de combate intentaban sobrepasar los sistemas de defensa del complejo. De repente y sien previo aviso, el techo de roca y metal explotó dejando un enorme agujero que permitió la entrada de la luz solar al lugar haciendo que la doctora se quedara sin palabras.

―Han usado una mina N2―murmuró ella con una expresión de horror.

Las fuerzas presentes en el Geo Frente recibieron apoyo sobrepasando así a los sistemas de defensa que rápidamente fueron eliminados. Sin perder tiempo, la doctora de inmediato salió del lugar escuchando los gritos de horror que los miembros del hospital lanzaban al ser ejecutados.

En otro lado de las instalaciones, el comandante Ikari se encontraba junto a la primera niña quien se preguntaba la razón de no haber sido llamada a la defensa del lugar. Desde que Shinji regresó del EVA, la vida de ella había cambiado por completo al punto de que ella sobrevivió a una contaminación del ángel gracias a la intervención de Asuka y Shinji, quienes después de abrir la cápsula de inmediato la abrazaron ya que los tres habían creado una familia algo disfuncional.

La oficina del comandante era un lugar amplió con vista de todo el lugar; la decoración hebrea era un rasgo interesante del lugar. Gendo fue de inmediato a su escritorio de donde sacó un arma que dejó desconcertada a Rei y con algo de preocupación.

―SEEELE ha decidido traicionarnos, Rei, pero desconocen que nosotros tenemos la carta de triunfo―murmuró Gendo para sentarse en su silla, entrelazando sus manos y observando a la niña―. Tu rostro es igual de hermoso que el de ella.

― ¿Ella?

Por alguna razón el ambiente se puso más tenso entre ambos. Algo no estaba bien con lo que sucedía; parecía que el comandante había cedido a la locura y ahora cometería un suicidio doble con la niña por la manera en que sostenía aquella arma muy cerca de él. Rei, quien lo conocía desde niña, se encontraba preocupada por él ya que este lado no era algo común del señor. Los sonidos de explosiones a lo lejos quebraban el silencio, pero entre ellos, aquella falta de sonido existía al ser sus miradas las únicas que hablaban para ellos.

―Shinji tenía razón en una cosa―dijo Gendo mirando todo el cuerpo de Rei―. Su madre era igual de hermosa que tú.

Ayanami no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Acaso significaba que Shinji y ella eran hermanos? Entonces el comandante sería su padre y todo este tiempo ha visto como su hermano era despreciado por él.

―Pero es una lástima que jamás haya tenido una hija como tú, Yui

Yui, el nombre de la difunta mujer de Gendo y madre de Shinji. Él se había referido a ella como Yui. No sabía por qué, pero aquello causo que se sintiera mal por alguna razón; sentía nauseas y repulsión hacia el hombre; también sentía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero al mismo tiempo de quedarse ahí. De repente su mente fue bombardeada por imágenes de un pequeño Shinji al que tenía en brazos y al que cuidaba con amor. Imágenes llenas de felicidad de una vida pasada lograron llenar la mente de la niña cuyo destino ya había sido creado.

Gendo no perdió tiempo alguno y tomó a la niña de los brazos para depositarle un beso en los labios que la dejo asqueada y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

―Cuando esto termine, pronto te tendré de vuelta, mi amor―decía Gendo de forma enfermiza.

― ¡Suélteme! ―pedía Rei casi al borde del llanto― ¡Usted no es así! ¡Yo no soy Yui!

Al ver como se comportaba Rei, Gendo le da una bofetada que la manda al suelo. Desconcertada y temerosa, Ayanami trató de salir de ahí, pero lamentablemente Gendo la tomó de los brazos subiéndose encima de ella.

― Hace tiempo que deseo hacer esto, Rei―Gendo comenzó a rasgar el uniforme de ella apreciando la piel de Rei que era cubierta por lencería de color blanco―. Hace tiempo que deseo hacerte mía.

La pobre chica no podía hacer nada en contra de los deseos del comandante. Ella se sentía asustada, frágil y sola en esos momentos.

Gracias a la rápida respuesta que tuvo Ritsuko, Asuka logró ser puesta en el interior de su Eva mientras esta analizaba los patrones mentales de ella y los del bebé que ella iba a tener. El tiempo pasó rápido, había pasado casi un mes desde el ataque de Nagisa Kaworu y el embarazo de ella apenas y se notaba en los reportes. Era una lástima que una niña como ella fuera madre a tan corta edad, pero era más lamentable le hecho de que sería puesta en aquel lugar aún en el estado en que se encontraba la niña. Tras haber preparado todo, Ritsuko envió el Eva al fondo del lago donde un buque de guerra daba apoyo a las fuerzas del Geo Frente.

Todo era horror para ella al mirar el caos generado por las malditas decisiones de persona que veían por sus propios intereses, por lo que decidió parar todo de una vez por todas antes de SEELE o el comandante tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer algo.

«No puedo permitir que la humanidad se vea eliminada por las ambiciones de ello. Lo lamento madre, pero incluso yo sé que esto es una locura y no puedo permitir que él o alguien más repita lo de hace quince años.»

Ritsuko se quitó sus tacones y decidió correr hacia donde sabía que el comandante se encontraría. En el proceso, se topó con unos miembros de la JSDF a los cuales eliminó con los sistemas de seguridad para tomar el arma de uno de ellos y seguir corriendo por los laberínticos pasillos que ella conocía a la perfección. De repente algo llamó la atención de ella ya que, en una pantalla de seguridad, pudo apreciar con horror algo que jamás creyó ver en su vida.

―No puede ser… ―su voz se encontraba quebrada y se encontró a si misma llorando―. Rei.

La imagen de Gendo violando a Rei apareció en la pantalla y fue tan grande el asco que sintió que no pudo evitar vomitar tras presenciar dicho acto el cual sabía que fue puesto por la MAGI debido a que las cámaras de la oficina del comandante estaban restringidas como para se mostradas en un lugar como ese.

―Debo impedir que llegue al dogma central―murmuró ella tras haberse recuperado―. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, no después de todo lo que has hecho, maldito enfermo.

.

―Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿verdad?

―Sí

Asuka se encontraba mirando el techo del lugar mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su vientre tras haberle contado todo lo que recordaba a su viejo tutor quien se encontraba impresionado. Contarle todo lo que sucedió a Kaji desde el día en que el Eva se llevó a Shinji no fue para nada sencillo, ni mucho menos la parte donde le contaba que tuvo sexo con el tercer niño, pero no se mostraba arrepentida de nada, al contrario, ella estaba orgullosa de haber llevado su relación con Shinji a otro nivel, pero ahora se sentía triste al no estar junto a él.

―En verdad él se ha vuelto un hombre, más de lo que hubiera sido con Misato―comentó―. A todo esto, ¿cuál será el nombre de ella?

― ¿Ella? ―Asuka miró a su tutor con sorpresa y alegría―. ¿Va a ser una niña? ¡Genial!

―Creo que he hablado de más. A veces no es muy bueno enterarse de cosas antes de que sucedan―dijo Kaji notando la mirada molesta de Ayanami―. Creo que debí quedarme callado.

El hombre no pudo evitar reír un poco tras todo lo que escuchó de parte de Asuka. Muchas cosas sucedían en esos momentos y sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer todo solo. Levantándose de su asiento, Kaji miró fijamente a Asuka quien sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella mirada.

Lilith entendió lo que él pedía, por lo que miró a Asuka para mover su cabeza indicándole que preguntara.

―Dime Kaji, ¿me amaste alguna vez? ―preguntó la segunda niña.

―Obviamente, Asuka; pero la forma en la que yo te amaba era muy distinta a la forma que tu deseabas―explicó―. Aunque obviamente ese ya lo sabías, ¿no? Después de todo fue Shinji quien al final te hizo sentir como una mujer, una que sería amada de verdad por alguien que todos los días se mostraba más feliz al verte.

―Ese tonto en verdad me hizo sentir como una mujer, pero aún así logró que me enamorara de él aún cuando él no se parecía a ti en nada―dijo ella resaltando lo obvio―. Tonto Shinji, siempre siendo el héroe de la historia, pero también mi héroe.

Kaji no podía estar más contento al escuchar como se expresaba su protegida. Tras un breve rato platicando un poco más con la segunda niña, Kaji decidió que ya era tiempo de irse y Asuka lo comprendió de buena forma. Antes de salir por la puerta del vagón, Kaji miró una vez más a la niña quien mantenía un semblante firme, pero alegre. Era ese rostro el que deseaba ver en ella, siempre.

―Felicidades, Asuka.

La niña sonrió una última vez a su mentor, pero esta vez lo hizo con su orgullo al máximo. De pronto aquel lugar comenzó a temblar para su sorpresa, notando que Kaji se había ido, pero no importaba si algo malo sucedía, no importaba incluso si Shinji no se encontraba ahí, él era su héroe y él ya la había salvado. Lilith sabía todo sobre lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y entonces llegó una última prueba para la chica cuyo destino iba a ser cambiado.

De pronto la puerta opuesta por donde Kaji salió, se había abierto y el sonido de unos pasos captó la atención de Asuka.

―Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi, hija.

―Madre.

.

― ¡Las últimas defensas están cayendo! ¡Todos los sistemas se encuentran en una situación crítica! ―informó Maya quien casi era alcanzada por una bala solo para ser salvada por Makoto―. Makoto.

―No dejes que te maten tan fácil, tonta―sin titubear, disparo su arma contra uno de los atacantes que disparo en contra de su compañera―. Recuerda que ahora somos el blanco de la JSDF; mantén tu cabeza agachada.

―Makoto

De pronto un sonido llamó la atención de ambos técnicos quienes vieron la pantalla del computador de Maya donde unas lecturas aparecieron las cuales pertenecían a la segunda niña. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, Maya accedió a las filmaciones de la cámara de seguridad del hospital para encontrarse a su mentora sacando a la segunda niña la cual seguía en coma.

En medio del tiroteo, Maya decidió seguir investigando mientras Aoba y Makoto se encargaban de cuidarla. Después de unos segundos, logró acceder a las cámaras de las jaulas donde, además, vio la imagen de la segunda niña dentro de la cápsula dejando desconcertados a todos, incluido al propio vicecomandante. La brillante técnico no desperdició tiempo y accedió a las cámaras del Geo Frente para llevarse una vista de como se encontraba la parte exterior.

Con el techo derrumbado, la JSDF pudo ingresar al lugar sin retrasos. Prediciendo esto, Ritsuko decidió poner a Asuka en el fondo del lago donde podría permanecer oculta hasta ser requerida. Aquel plan algo loco, era el único medio con el cual podían garantizar una victoria pírrica en contra de los planes de SEEELE. Con el avance de los enemigos, algunos helicópteros lanzaron bombas sobre el lago después de haber tomado el destructor que NERV había dejado para vigilar las aguas del lago.

Las cargas explosivas detonaron cerca del EVA 02 el cual se activó y donde la segunda niña despertó en medio de una oscuridad que la aterró, pero que no logró vencerla. Tras haber pasado un tiempo en coma hablando con aquella imagen mental de la primera niña, se dio cuenta de que ella no debía cambiar, al menos no de la forma que pensaba. Sus manos se acercaron a los controles a los cuales los sintió cálidos al tacto y su orgullo, aquel que había querido repudiar, había salido nuevamente, pero esta ocasión para bien.

―Shinji… Terri―ella estaba feliz de haber despertado, pero también nerviosa por todo lo que había vivido―. No dejaré que esos malditos arruinen nuestras vidas.

Unas luces verdes iluminaron el lago y de pronto aquel ser humanoide emergió de él cargando aquel navío con suma facilidad logrando acabar con muchos soldados en el acto.

― ¡La segunda niña ha despertado y el EVA 02 se encuentra activado! ―exclamó Maya poniendo en pantalla la imagen del EVA 02―. ¡Su nivel de sincronización es del cien por ciento y aumentando!

Los soldados que se encontraban frente al lago quedaron aterrados al ver aquellos ojos brillantes que eran oscurecidos por la sombra que daba el navío. A Asuka no le agradó lo que veía y decidió lanzar aquel barco en contra de las fuerzas atacantes.

Una explosión se dio tras impactar con el suelo, matando así a muchos soldados los cuales sabían que sus armas no serían de ayuda en contra de algo como el EVA. Los helicópteros de combate buscaron detenerla, pero Asuka había acabado con ellos de forma sencilla. El miedo comenzó a desaparecer de su corazón y una calidez la abrazó mientras protegía aquel lugar.

―El significado de un campo AT―masculló ella mientras usaba su campo AT para eliminar a las fuerzas enemigas―. Lo entiendo madre, siempre me has estado protegiendo―unos misiles intentaron eliminarla, pero con la capacidad que Asuka había ganado logró eliminarlos y absorber la energía liberada―, pero ahora yo tengo el mismo deber, ¿no?

La JSDF se encontraba acorralada. No sabían que uno de los niños se encontraba ahí, pero aún así no iban a perder. Destruir el techo no solo significaba una abertura donde ellos pudieran entrar; SEELE se había preparado para estos escenarios y con su poder habían culminado el proyecto EVANGELION junto al DUMMY SYSTEM. Aviones sobrevolaron la devastada ciudad donde sus compartimientos de carga se abrieron, dejando caer así a unos seres humanoides blancos que llevaban armas de combate.

Al verlos, Asuka entendió todo. Los seres llevaban en sus cuerpos logos de SEELE y letras que decían SERIES. Su EVA, aquel del cual estaba orgulloso, era la plantilla que fue usada en los seres que habían caído frente a ella y a los cuales se iba a enfrentar.

―No tengo miedo―murmuró ella―, incluso si he sido una inútil a comparación de él, no me daré por vencida―su sincronización aumento más y más, acercándose al punto que su novio logró hace meses―. ¡Escúchenme bien, malditos bastardos! ¡Los aniquilare a ustedes y a todos! ¡Nadie me va a matar a mí y a lo que he construido como el mejor piloto de todos! ―Asuka sonrió con confianza y unos ojos cargados de ira y orgullo―. ¡Yo los voy a matar!

Y así, ella cargo en contra de los siguientes enemigos. La batalla final contra SEELE había comenzado y ella no iba a perder en contra de los EVA series.


End file.
